恋の記憶Koi no KiokuMemories of Love
by NightDreamer163
Summary: Since summer is here and with the summer heat slowly roasting Takumi and his friend, Toshihisa came up with the idea of going to the beach. But will a trip bring back faded memories that Takumi had not realized? Will that cause problems with him and Gii?
1. The Foggy Memories

**Manga/Live Action Fan-fiction**

**Author's Notes: Some of these characters do not belong to me, they are original characters from the live action movie and manga, Takumi-kun Series. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you do not like, do not read but don't hate.** Thank you very much, ありがとうございました~ ^.^

Takumi-kun Series: 恋の記憶(Koi no Kioku)/Memories of Love Fan-Fiction

Chapter 1: The Foggy Memory

Characters:

• Hayama Takumi

• Saki Giichi

• Misu Arata

• Shingyoji Kanemitsu

• Yoshizawa Michio

• Takabayashi Izumi

• Akaike Shouzou

• Sagara Takahiro

• Katakura Toshihisa (Best friend of Takumi)

Another year has passed at The Shidou High Class Academy, an all boys school, and where a young man met his destined lover. That young man was Hayama Takumi, now 18 years old and in his senior year. His destined lover is Saki Giichi, or 'Gii' as some called him, son of a wealthy family, and idol of the school. No one would ever had guessed that the one person he'd end up with was the quite and lonely Hayama Takumi. Their love started from the minute they met; you could call it "Love at first sight." However things did not start of very smoothly for the two.

When Takumi and Gii first met, they were room mates in their second year of high school. Takumi hid his heart from the world, and Gii called it the 'Human Contact Phobia.' Every time people touched Takumi, his reflexes would kick in and shove that person away. People called him weird they did not understand his phobia.

The real reason he feared to be touched was far darker than any of them could have imagined. When he was twelve, Takumi was sexually harassed by his older brother, leaving a deep wound in Takumi's heart.

But now, with the love that Gii is giving him, his wound is slowly healing.

During summer break for the Academy, everyone had already left for their vacation accept the usual group, consisting of Hayama Takumi, Saki Giichi, Misu Arata, Shingyoji Kanemitsu, Akaike Shouzou, Sagara Takahiro, Takabayashi Izumi, Yoshizawa Michio, and Katakura Toshihisa, who were left sitting in their dorm lounge. The weather was blazing hot, made even more torcherous by the fact that the air-conditioner had been broken for the last four days. Gii, the dorm leader,had already called for a repair man but one had yet to show up. What were they going to do in this blazing heat?

"Hey Gii, Are you sure you called for the repair man? It has been four days since the AC broke," Takumi pointed out while trying to fan himself.

"I'm pretty sure I did call them but I'm not sure why they haven't come to fix it," answered Gii.

The boys looked at each other with tired and worried expressions. Then suddenly Toshihisa jumped with a large smile on his face though he was sweating and tired.

"Ne~ everyone, instead of sitting here and slowly dying from the heat, I have a way to cool us of," smiled the sweating boy. "Why don't we go on a beach trip?"

Everyone turned and looked at one another, slowly agreeing to Toshihisa's idea. It would be better to go somewhere cool and nice than staying at school with a broken air conditioner.

"Nice idea, Toshihisa, hey Gii what do you think?" Takumi asked.

"I like that idea, if everyone agrees then we should go," Gii agreed. "What do you guys think?"

"Being here is too hot and a beach is such a nice place, right Arata-san?" asked Shingyoji.

"Yeah, I suppose," smiled Arata.

"I agree," laughed Yoshizawa.

"AH~ Me too!" cried Takabayashi and Sagara-sempai nodded.

"Then it's decided, we're going to the beach!" laughed Shouzou.

Laughing and cheering, the boys ran up to their dorms and started to pack for the trip. All the rooms were filled with laughter and joy that the boys had forgotten all about the broken air conditioner. It was as if being together mattered more than the heat. One by one, everyone had finished packing and ran to meet in the lounge. By the looks of things, they all looked ready to go, they had their suitcases, swim trunks and sunglasses.

"Ok, everyone here?" asked Gii.

"Yeah Gii, everyone's here, I checked all the rooms already. No one is missing," assured Shouzou.

"As expected from the school's disciplinary officer," laughed Sagara-sempai.

"Ok guys, can we go before I pass out of heat stroke?" asked Misu in a rather irritated tone.

"All right then, we'll go by pairs according by cars," announced Gii. "Takumi, you'll ride with me."

"Ok," smiled the skinny boy.

"Um...Arata, you drive?" Gii asked.

"Of course I do, what kind of silly question is that?" answered Misu.

"Ok then, uh... Kanemitsu-kun, can you go with Arata?" asked Gii.

"Sure!" cried Shingyoji looking at Misu.

"Yoshizawa and Takabayashi, your both together, okay?"

"Sure," exclaimed Yoshizawa.

"Shouzou, Sagara, you guys both have your own cars, right?" asked Gii.

"Yep," assured Sagara.

"Of course," answered Shouzou.

"Ok then, Are we ready to go?" asked Gii.

"Wait, what about me?" cried Toshihisa.

"Ah~ sorry, I forgot...um... Sagara, do you mind driving Toshihisa-kun?" asked Gii.

"Nah, I don't mind, C'mon kiddo," laughed Sagara-sempai.

"Ok, now we're ready." Gii laughed.

"Ah~ Wait, what beach are we going to?" asked Takumi.

"My cousin runs a hotel down at Okinawa. Why don't we go there?" suggested Shouzou.

"Wow! Really Akaike-kun, that's so cool," exclaimed Takumi.

"That's pretty good idea. We could stay in Okinawa for a few days and enjoy the beach then go where ever else we want," exclaimed Gii. "Shouzou, could you call your cousin to see if we can make some reservations?"

"Alright, how many rooms and how long are we staying?" asked Shouzou.

"We could stay for five days or a week, right?" suggested Takumi.

"That's right and it would be enough to take in that sea air," agreed Toshihisa.

"I might be sick of the sea if I stayed too long," laughed Shingyoji.

"So I'm guessing you'll be in charge of the rooms, Akaike?" asked Misu.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it so don't worry and lets head on the road, I'll call my cousin when I get to my car," assured Shouzou.

The friends headed towards their designated cars and started to head out on their summer beach trip. The ride from Shidou Academy to Okinawa was about three and a half hours long so everyone braced themselves for the long awaited ride. Shouzou lead the group, following behind him was Misu and Shingyoji, then Sagara and Toshihisa, Yoshizawa and Takabayashi and finally Gii and Takumi. Three seems long however, with the fun that they were having, time literally flew by. In Shouzou's car, he was busy talking to his cousin about the hotel business. Everyone else planned what they were going to do when they reach the hotel and the beach. It was between jumping into the beach or the pool, maybe even the grand buffet table or just going to the hotel room and relax. However, Gii and Takumi stayed silent in the car, the mood was rather tense until a ring phone broke the silence. It was Gii's phone. He asked Takumi to pick it up instead since he was driving. It was Shouzou, he was calling to confirm the state of everyone and the hotel rooms. Takumi answered:

"Hello this is Hayama."

"_Oh~ Hayama. It's Toshihisa, yeah...um...I don't know how to put this but...uh...I think Sagara-san and I are kind of lost," _said the voice on the other line.

"EH! What do you mean you're lost?" cried Takumi.

"What?" asked the startled Gii.

"_No! Well I mean we were stopping to get a bite and before we knew it," _paused Toshihisa. "_We...uh...lost the address paper."_

"Gii, Toshihisa and Sagara-san are lost. What should we do?" asked Takumi nervously.

"Well, did they try calling Shouzou?" sighed Gii.

"Toshihisa, did you call Akaike-kun by any chance?"

_"We did, but the line was busy. I think he was still making arrangements."_ exclaimed Toshihisa.

"Gii, they tried calling Akaike-kun but the line was busy," cried Takumi.

"Shit, okay tell them to find a near by motel and stay there for now. I'll try to call Shouzou again and then text them the address." exclaimed Gii.

"Did you get that Toshihisa?"asked Takumi.

_"Yeah, thanks Takumi, Gii-san,"_laughed Toshihisa.

"Seriously, you're the one who came up with the idea, yet _**you**_ get lost?" laughed Takumi.

_"Yeah well you know me, hahaha, okay, guess we'll see you guys later,"_said Toshihisa

"Okay, see ya, Be careful okay," said Takumi.

Takumi hung up the phone and looked at Gii, the two burst out laughing even though they were not suppose to. It seems like that phone call lifted the mood in Gii's car, even though the call itself was not good. Somehow having a friend getting lost sounds kind of funny.

"I sometimes think that if it were Sagara, then something like this would happen," laughed Gii.

"Eh! Then why didn't you say anything, Gii? Ah~ seriously, if I knew that this would happen, I would've asked Toshihisa to ride with us," cried Takumi.

"No, then I won't be able to talk to you and I don't want that," pouted Gii.

"Ah~ Gii, could you be...jealous?" laughed Takumi.

"No...There's no way I could be...No!" cried Gii, trying to deny that obvious fact. All Takumi could do is laugh at his boyfriends frustration.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. Do you know how many rivals I have that are trying to snatch you away from me? It's not that funny," cried Gii.

"Gii, honestly, how many rivals do you see? I mean if there were you don't have to worry because you're the one I choose and no one else. I only love you," pointed out Takumi as he held onto Gii's hand.

"Hah~ I can't wait to breath in that fresh ocean breeze, the beautiful ocean view. Man, it's been a while since i went to the ocean," exclaimed Gii.

A cold suddenly ran down Takumi's body and images suddenly started to flash in his mind. What was going on?

_In the Flashbacks there was the ocean, some people yelling in the background. Someone was getting pushed under the waves, the view of the salt sea water hitting the body. The person was struggling hard to get up..._

_Where is this? The sea? Who's that yelling at me? What are these images?_ Thought Takumi.

"Hey Takumi, when was the last time you went to the beach?" asked Gii. There was no answer from Takumi.

Gii looked over at his lover to see that Takumi had a panicked expression on his face, he started to squeeze Gii's hand tighter, suddenly breathing heavily and sweating a lot.

"_Something's definitely wrong," _confirmed Gii. So he pulled the car to the side of the road for a bit. Takumi, still in a trance, had not realize what had happened.

"Takumi, are you okay? Takumi!" cried Gii.

Gii's voice broke through the walls of Takumi's mind and made him come to his senses. He released the grip on Gii's hand and looked into his face, startled at what just happened. He searched for a reasonable reply for Gii:

"Uh...What is it Gii? Why did we stop? Come on, we're going to be late for the others an-," said Takumi in a nervous tone.

"No, they can wait. I'm asking you if you are okay. You look kind of pale, is something wrong?" asked Gii.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just thought that I might had forgotten something at school but its okay," assured the brown-eyed boy.

"Well, what did you forget? Maybe we can go back an-"

"No, it's okay. I just remembered that I actually brought it. Besides I'm just tired because I didn't get enough sleep last night," lied Takumi. "I'm going to get some sleep. Will you wake me when we get there?"

"Alright then, sure, I got it," answered Gii.

Takumi turned to the window and stared out to the view of the trees and the sunlight shinning on his face. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. There was that cold chill and that ocean scenery re-appeared in front of Takumi again. There were people yelling at him, too.

"_Where am I? Where's Gii? Those voices...sound so familiar. Could they be...? Kaa-san...Tou-san...and Nii-san__1__? What's going on? I can't hear them? Why am I in the water? Ugh I can't move!" _Takumi's thoughts cried out.

"_TAKUMI! COME BACK! TAKUMI!" _Cried one voice.

"_TAKUMI-CHAN! SWIM BACK HERE! TAKUMI-CHAN!" _Cried the second voice.

"_TAKUMI! TAKU-! Takumi!" _Cried the third voice.

_"I can't hear them...Ugh! I can't breath! Someone...Someone help me!" _

"Takumi. Takumi, wake up. Takumi!" someone called. "We're here."

"AH!" he yelled as he sprung up from his car seat. It was Gii who woke him up. It was a sign that they were there in Okinawa after a 3 and half hour car ride.

Takumi took a moment to realize his surroundings. The sound of the beach waves crashing into the shore and seagulls flapping around, the smell of the salty ocean water and bright sunlight uncovering everything in its path. But they were not at the hotel just yet, Gii parked his car at the side of a narrow road and step outside. He went to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door to let Takumi out. The breeze felt very cool on the boy's skin and the sun warmed them up. The sound of cars rolling near were probably the others. Takumi saw Shouzou stepping out of his white mustang and walked towards them. He looked tired but still smiled to let them know that he was happy they made it. The cars of the others slowly started to appear before the trio and everyone slowly stepped out of their car. Shingyoji ran straight down into the cool sand and urged everyone to come down. Gii pulled Shouzou to the side to tell him the details about Sagara and Toshihisa. Shouzou immediately pulled out his cell phone and called Sagara. It turns out Sagara and Toshihisa were heading in the right direction after all so they should be there in about half an hour. Takumi was relieved to hear that the two were okay. Gii walked over to Takumi and suddenly pushed him down, sending him rolling down the sand hill. Gii and Shouzou bursted out laughing at the startled Takumi. Frustrated, Takumi ran up the hill and dragged Gii down and ran behind Shouzou and pushed him down along with Gii.

"Serves you two right!" laughed Takumi.

"TA-KU-MI!" yelled Gii and Shouzou.

"W-wait! Why are you two both gaining up on me? That's not fair!" cried Takumi as he backed away from his friends.

"Wait, don't leave us out!" yelled Yoshizawa.

"Yeah, we're your friends too, ya' know!" yelled Shingyoji.

The group ran and played in the shallow bit of the ocean, splashing water at each other, laughing and playing. Even Misu was laughing and having actual fun. Takabayashi tripped and fell into the ocean, he ending up getting wrenched with sea water. It was getting kind of late so Shouzou informed everyone to go to the hotel before dark to check in. So everyone slowly started to make their way to the cars to go the hotel. The guys are going to be surprised at what Shouzou has in store for them...o_0

1 ** Nii-san: older brother **


	2. The Piercing Images

**Manga/Live Action Fan-fiction**

**Author's Notes: Some of these characters do not belong to me, they are original characters from the live action movie and manga, Takumi-kun Series. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you do not like, do not read but don't hate.** Thank you very much, ありがとうございました~ ^.^

Chapter 2: The Piercing Images

Characters (original):

• Hayama Takumi

• Saki Giichi

• Misu Arata

• Shingyoji Kanemitsu

• Yoshizawa Michio

• Takabayashi Izumi

• Akaike Shouzou

• Sagara Takahiro

• Katakura Toshihisa (Best friend of Takumi)

New Cast (my character):

• Miura Tetsuya

• Akaike Youta

From the beach, the group left for the hotel that was only fifteen minutes away. Everyone was excited for both the beach and the hotel. This is was the first time since his brother died that he has been to a fancy hotel. As everyone slowly reached the city, they could see a hotel peeking through the rooftops of other building. No doubt about it, it was Shouzou's family hotel. "Midnight Hotel, may your stay be as comfortable as staying at home.," read one of the signs as Gii drove past it.

"So the hotel is called the Midnight Hotel?" asked Takumi.

"Yep, I guess his cousin doesn't like the sun very much, huh?" joked Gii.

The cars slowly pull into the hotel lobby, the first one to arrive was Shouzou then came Misu and Shingyoji and Gii and Takumi, last was Yoshizawa and Takabayashi. They took their bags and headed in to the front desk.

_"Oh my gosh, look at those guys!"_ gasped one girl.

_"Who are they?" "Are they filming a movie somewhere?" "Oh my gosh, they're so hot." "Look at him! He is so my type!"_ cried other girls.

"Shouzou, everyone! Welcome to my hotel!" cried a man walking towards them. He was wearing a rather fancy suit. It was evident that he was the hotel owner. "I am Akiake Youta, it is a pleasure to finally meet you all."

"Youta, would you please help my friends into their designated rooms please," asked Shouzou.

"Yes, yes, Shouzou-san, jeez, you can't let your cousin have a moment," laughed Youta. "Well then, I assume that we will somehow get to know each other soon. If you would come with my...my assistant will check you guys in."

The group followed the well-dressed man to the check in counter where his assistant sat. He went behind the desk and whispered something in the assistant's ear. The assistant stood up, bowed and introduced himself as Miura Tetsuya. He sat down and typed some words into this computer and spoke to the boys:

"So Shouzou-san, you have five rooms booked in the luxury island? And there are seven...people. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right," answered Shouzou.

"Ah, there will be two more people coming later by the names of Sagara Takahiro and Katakura Toshihisa-kun," informed Gii.

"So then there are...nine people. Am I-"

"Wait, wait...did you just say five rooms? Akiake, what's the meaning of this?" interrupted Misu.

"Well, I supposed you guys were going to share rooms and Youta here made the price a little high, so I did what was best," exclaimed Shouzou.

"Why you-"

"Okay, okay, okay, Misu-kun, I'm sure we can work things out, right Gii?" cried Takumi as he tried to prevent Misu from harming Shouzou.

"Yeah, come on I don't think its not that bad. We'll take the rooms, Miura-san," confirmed Gii.

"Oy~ Saki!" cried Misu.

"Now, now Arata-san lets try not to cause a huge commotion, especially not a hotel lobby," warned Shingyoji.

Youta lead the guys across the hotel lobby, out to the large pool area, across the bridge with a sign reading:

"Welcome dear guest to Luxury Island!"

The rooms that Shouzou booked were on a separate island than the hotel itself. As the boys walked across the bridge, Takumi noticed that the rooms were like villas, they were large and looked very beautiful especially because they were near the sea. As the guys reached their designated rooms, Youta added that there will be a barbecue at 7p.m. at the Luxury Island for the guests so he wanted them to attend it. The guys thought it was a pretty good idea to kick off their beach week. The rooms were all next to each other, Gii stayed with Takumi in room 213, Yoshizawa was with Takabayashi in 214, Misu agreed to stay with Shingyoji after some thought in 215, Shouzou got his own suite and Sagara stayed in a room with Toshihisa in 216 and 217.

As they slid the key card into its slot and heard the door click open, Takumi's heart was racing with excitement about the room. They slowly opened the door to a brightly lit hallway, many paintings were on the side of the walls, Takumi took off his shoes and ran, with his bags, inside the room. His jaws dropped as he saw how luxurious the room was. He scanned the rooms, the light in his eyes, there was a living room with a flat screen TV on a glass stand with surround sounds stereos , a white sofa that stretch for about two feet, a glass decorated coffee table, a fridge filled with soft drinks and a chandelier hung above it all. The room was sparkling, it was so bright and beautiful. Takumi then noticed the glass door that opened up to a large balcony which lead to the beach view. The view was magnificent nothing could describe the breath taking beauty of nature's wonderful ocean. He stood in front of the glass door and stared out at the scenery, the sunlight on his face made him smile. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around his. He gasped in shock and turned around to find that it was Gii, he kissed Takumi on the checks gently and rested his chin on the fragile boy's shoulders. Takumi laid his head gently on Gii's and stared out as the ocean view.

"Did I scare you?" asked Gii in a hushed tone.

"No, it's okay. I like it like this, this way I feel close to you, Gii" exclaimed Takumi.

"This is our first vacation together, right Takumi?" asked Gii.

"Mm, that's right," answered Takumi quietly. "This is so nice, it's so beautiful."

"Not as much as this," exclaimed Gii as he turned Takumi around and kissed him gently on the lips.

Takumi stares at Gii in surprise, but smiles at the moment. He reaches up to Gii's neck and kisses him on the lips again. They both laugh at the awkwardness of the moment as Gii turns a grabs their things and walks towards the bedroom. Takumi follows Gii into the bedroom when he heard the bags drop from Gii's hands onto the ground. Takumi looks at Gii, confused, then looks at where he was looking. There was only one bed, one large bed. Takumi's jaw drops in shock. How were they going to be able to share a bed? The only time they shared a room was as room mates, even then the beds were separated. Gii blinks a couple of times to face reality and picks up the bags. He puts them on the bed and asks Takumi to unpack his things. Gii steps outside to the balcony, walking around in nervousness, exhaling hard and paced around in cirlces. He suddenly hears yelling from the room next door. It was Misu's voice, they were probably screaming at the same thing, the single beds. The door of their balcony flies open and Misu walks out, also nervous and panicking.

"Misu? What's wrong?" asked Gii, bluntly.

"Oh, like you don't know. The beds? THE BEDS! How could Akiake do this?" cried Misu.

"Well, you guys should be fine, I mean you guys do love each other," exclaimed Gii.

"No, I mean not like this, not yet," panicked Misu.

This was the first time Gii has ever seen Misu frantic, he has always seen Misu with a serious expression. For Gii, this was definitely something to surprised of.

"Wait, Saki, why are you even out here?" asked Misu.

"What? Can't a guy breath in some fresh sea air? I mean-"

"You're nervous about this, too?" asked Misu. He saw right through Gii at that moment...all he could do was nod.

Meanwhile inside the bedroom, Takumi had already finished putting away his things, he sat on the bed waiting for Gii to come back inside. He stood up and walked around the large bedroom, looking at the TV, the closet, the lamps and looking out the window. The view of this window was different from the view from the balcony. This window was directed at a bed of large rock. The waves were crashing into those rocks fast and hard. Suddenly, that same cold chill ran down Takumi's body, the images of what seems to be memories, started to flash into his minds. He clutches his shoulders to shield it in, slowly turning away from the window. He walked to the bed and laid down, closing his eyes to calm himself down. Then those images came stronger, flashing, the sounds felt so real, so loud. Takumi's head started to hurt, his breathing increased, sweat rolled down from his forehead rapidly. He rolled on the bed to try to shake off the pain in his head, only finding the pain increasing.

"_It hurts! Make it stop, make it stop!" _his thoughts cried. The images flashed over and over the same thing. The waves crashing, people yelling his name, him suffocating. "_Why was I drowning? What's going? Why are they calling out to me?"_ He couldn't think straight, the pain was too intense, his vision became blurry...

Gii closes the doors to the balcony, thinking that he has calmed down. As ge walked towards the bedroom he started to hear some struggling noises and grunting comeing out of the room. He rushes into the bedroom to see Takumi rolling on the bed in pain, clutching his head and breathing very heavily. Gii runs to the bed and grabs Takumi:

"Oy, Takumi! Takumi, what's wrong?"

Takumi would not budge, he wouldn't answer, until suddenly he dropped his hands onto the bed, he eyes closed shut and his heavy breathing stopped. Takumi fell silent on the spot in front of Gii. Panicing, Gii didn't know what to do put to hopefully shake Takumi hoping that he would come back to his consciousness and calling out Gii's name again.

"Oy, Ta...Takumi! Get a grip, TAKUMI!" cried Gii. There was no answer from him, not even a sound.

Gii rushed outside to find Shouzou's room. He banged on the door repeating Shouzou's name, in a choked up tone. Finally Shouzou answers the door with a questioning face. He saw that Gii had a worried look on his face and he asks his friend immediately what happened. Gii grabs Shouzou's hands and drags him to his room. He shows his friend the poor Takumi, laying unconsciously on the white bed sheets. Shouzou rushes to the phone and immediately calls the front desk for help. Youta then tells Shouzou to re-postioned Takumi on the bed while he called for a doctor. Shouzou asks if they could possibly go to a hospital but apparently the nearest hospital would take about and hour to get there warned Youta and they had no time to waste.

After ten minutes of waiting, Youta ran into the room, joined by the other guys including Sagara-sempai and Toshihsa who just came, with the doctor. The doctor instructed everyone to stay calm and wait outside of the bedroom until he was finished with the check up, however the doctor pulled Shouzou and Youta in to assist him. Shouzou, Youta and the doctor headed into the room and shut the door behind them. Everyone sat down and stared at each other with worried looks. Misu walked over to Gii, who was looking out at the balcony, and asked him what happened. Gii took and deep breath and told Misu exactly how he witnessed the incident.

Meanwhile inside the bedroom, Shouzou, with Youta picked up Takumi and placed him comfortably on the bed, facing upwards and on arm sticking out of the bed sheets. The doctor pulled out his equipment and started with the check up. He also gave Takumi some IV fluids to calm down his nerves. Youta sat on the other side of the bed while Shouzou stood at the window sill, staring at Takumi's peaceful face as the doctor did his work.

Half an hour passed and there was no sign of the doctor coming out anytime soon. Everyone sat in the living room, waiting anxiously to hear the results. The most anxious one out of all was Gii, he witnessed what happened to Takumi before he went unconscious. Ten more minutes have passed and still no sign of the doctor. Gii made his way to the door but at that very moment, the doctor opened the door and stepped out of the room with Youta and Shouzou, who had a clouded expressions. Everyone crowed around the doctor to hear about Takumi's condition.

"Sensei(1), how is he? What happened?" asked Gii.

"Hayama-kun has just suffered from a mental breakdown also called Dissociative Amnesia, which is damage in the mind caused by stress," exclaimed the doctor.

"Eh? Sensei, what are you talking about?" asked Shinyoji.

"It seems that Hayama-san was troubled by something and took that thought to far. People who have Dissociative Amnesia try to protect themselves by selectively forgetting parts of their memory," explained the doctor.

"When they try to remember the past, they experience nausea and painful headaches," added Shouzou.

"Yes, so for the time being I suggest you let Hayama-kun rest until he is stabled and not have too many people in the room at the same time for his sake. Or else he might stay unconscious even longer," said the doctor.

"Thank you so much, Sensei," said Gii as he bowed down in respect.

The doctor took his stuff and left the room leaving Gii and the guys. Misu and Shingyoji headed back to their room to finish packing and so did the rest. Youta informed everyone that he has rescheduled the barbecue for tomorrow night for Takumi, once he feels well, to attend with everyone else. Sagara and Toshihisa who just arrived half an hour ago were sent to see their room. Shouzou told Gii to call him just in case anything else happens as he made his way to the door. The door closed shut and Gii walked over to the bedroom. Takumi was lying there with an IV in his arm, his face looked rather pale yet somewhat peaceful. Gii walked over and took a seat next the bed, he touched the unconscious boy's face gently and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Gii pulled a chair close to the side of the bed.

"Takumi, I'm sorry. I'm never letting you out of my sight. I truly am sorry," cried Gii as he held Takumi's hand.

As night fall came, Gii still sat right by Takumi's bed, watching over him. He looked exhausted for staying up rather late. When the clock stuck midnight, Gii slowly started to drift asleep then resting his head on the edge of the bed, still waiting for Takumi to open his eyes.

After a few hours have passed, the tired Takumi slowly started to open his eyes, looking around, everything was still a blur until he looked down a figure lying by the bed. It was Gii lying next to him, holding his hand and fast asleep. Takumi turned to look at the clock, it was an early hour of the next day. As he scanned the room, he noticed that the room was only lit by a single lamp but still pretty dark. Takumi slowly sat up but only to feel pressure on his head and a sudden flash of pain in his arm. He looked to see what it was when he saw that there was a long needle, piercing his skin, on his arm that connected to a tube which connected to an IV sac. He lifted Gii's hand off of his and placed it down on the bed, he then gently pulled the IV needle off of his arm which caused more pain than he thought. Takumi slowly and quietly got off the bed and walked out the bedroom.

He got out of the living and see that the sun had already started to rise, the small rays of sunlight hit small parts of the large living room, but enough for Takumi to maneuver around the furniture. He walked up to the large glass door leading to the balcony and opened it. He tried not to make a single sound while pulling the doors open, trying not to wake Gii up. The tired boy walked out to the balcony's edge and took in a deep breath. The ocean breeze was really refreshing and it felt as if the huge migraine disappeared. But the thoughts on those memories still occupied his mind.

"_What in the world was that? Did this happen to me in the past?_" thought Takumi. "_These memories...could it be that I was at the beach when this happened? Nii-san...nii-san was still alive. When, though, when did this happened?"_ Takumi sighed as he leaned forward on the railings.

"_What's the meaning of all this?"_ he thought as he stared into the rising sun.

After a few hours of sleep, Gii slowly started to wake up. He suddenly felt and absence of Takumi's hand in his own as he came to his senses. He lifted his head to see if Takumi was still laying next to him but only to find a leaking, disconnected IV needle and an empty bed. Takumi was no where to be found in the room. Gii jumped up from his seat and ran to the bathroom to see if Takumi was there, it was empty. Gii ran out to the living and scanned the area, Takumi was still no where near sight until he noticed that the balcony door open. He feared that something could have happened to Takumi. He runs over only to find Takumi standing there looking out into the rising sun.

"Takumi?" called Gii in a nervous tone.

Takumi turned around and had a smile on his face, just the reaction that Gii wanted.

"What's wrong Gii?" asked Takumi.

Gii sighed in relief as he walked out to the balcony and pulled Takumi into a tight hug. Small tears rolled down Gii's face as he huged Takumi.

"Gii, you're hurting me," gasped Takumi.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" cried Gii. "I thought I lost you. Don't leave my side, ever..."

Takumi's smile widened in Gii's embrace, Takumi pulled his arms up and wrapped them around Gii.

**Author's Note:**

Will this memory comeback? Will Takumi learn the truth behind these images or will he pass out again but only more serious this time? Find out next chapter.

(1) Sensei: teacher, professor, someone in a high class of business.

**REVIEW PLEASE! R E V I E W P L E A S E ! ! !**


	3. A Fated Meeting or Not?

**Manga/Live Action Fan-fiction**

**Author's Notes: Some of these characters do not belong to me, they are original characters from the live action movie and manga, Takumi-kun Series. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you do not like, do not read but don't hate.** Thank you very much, ありがとうございました~ ^.^

Chapter 3: Fated Meeting or not?

Characters (original, colors based on actual pairings):

• Hayama Takumi

• Saki Giichi

• Misu Arata

• Shingyoji Kanemitsu

• Yoshizawa Michio

• Takabayashi Izumi

• Akaike Shouzou

• Sagara Takahiro-sempai

• Katakura Toshihisa (Best friend of Takumi)

New Cast (my character):

1. Miura Tetsuya

2. Akaike Youta

3. Haseqawa Kazuki

4. Kono Yoichi

5. Kono Renjou

_Summary of last chapter:_

_After arriving in Okinawa, the gang stops at the beach then to the hotel. There they find out the surprising room pairings that Shouzou has set up. Gii roomed with Takumi, Misu roomed with Shingyoji, Yoshizawa roomed with Takabayashi and Shouzou got a room to himself. The last two people that will be coming would share a room together. They were Toshihisa and Sagara-sempai. Once going into their luxurious rooms, an accident occurred...Takumi lost consciousness in the bedroom while Gii stepped out to the balcony. The doctor said that he Dissociative Amnesia and needs some rest. He woke up shortly after a few hours and left without Gii knowing. It turns out he was only out at the room's balcony. What will happen next?_

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the restless Gii released his tired lover from a tight hug and brought him into the bedroom. Gii took off his glasses and laid on the bed then looked at Takumi, patted the spot next to him signaling Takumi to come lay down with him. Giving him a smile, Takumi walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Gii. They both stared at the high, decorative ceiling, laughing at the awkwardness of the situation. Gii then slowly turns to his side and looks at Takumi. Feeling the presence of Gii's eyes upon him, Takumi turned his head and the two made eye contact. Each giving each other a smile and a small laugh.

"Takumi, are you sure you're ok?" asked Gii.

"Yeah, I'm sure," nodded Takumi.

"What happened exactly?" questioned Gii. "Did you hit your head somewhere?"

"I don't know myself...there were these lights and images that kept flashing in my mind," exclaimed Takumi. "It was as if someone was jamming a screw into my brain...it hurt so much, I guess I couldn't take it."

"Flashes of light? Images? What's that suppose to mean?" worried Gii.

"I don't know...it's all so confusing that i just can't figure it out," said Takumi as he sat up from the bed.

"It is four o'clock in the morning, ma-maybe we should get some sleep before talking about this," exclaimed Gii.

The two laid back down and slowly fell asleep. While sleeping, Takumi, dreamt of those flashing lights, he felt the same pain and the same fear. Takumi sprung up from the bed, breathing heavily and shaking in fear. Gii, started, opened his eyes to see the fragile boy sitting upward and crying. He sat up immediately and put his arms around the shaking boy, telling him to calm down. Once Takumi calmed down, Gii released his grip and turned Takumi to face him.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong. Takumi, I feel helpless to you in this state. The doctor said you had a Dissociative Amnesia but I think that it's worse," cried the flustered boy.

"Gii?" gasped Takumi. "What should I do? It hurts when I think about it..."

"It's okay, I'm here with you, just tell me Takumi."

"I saw that I was drowning...in the sea...there were people yelling my name...I think it was my mom, my dad and my...nii-san," exclaimed Takumi. "I don't know what's going on...m-my head, it hurts, Gii."

"Takumi, calm down. Calm down," cried Gii. "Look at me. LOOK AT ME!"

His watery eyes looked up at Gii's, the pain in his head slowly disappeared. "Takumi, I'm here for you and I will always be here for you, so please share some of your hardship with me," exclaimed Gii. "Please don't hide anything from, ok?"

Takumi agreed and the two got out of bed and to get ready to go to breakfast. Gii let Takumi take a shower first because of his tired body. Gii sat in the living waiting for his turn in the shower. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gii walked over to open the door to find that all the guys had gather in front.

"Hey Gii, how's Takumi?" asked Shouzou.

"Oh Takumi? He's in the shower," answered Gii.

"EH! Wait, he's up?" cried Toshihisa.

"Yeah just a while ago. He told me that he was fine and felt no pain what so ever," lied Gii.

"B...but last night, he was unconcious. The doctor even said he had a Dissociative Amnesia of some sort," cried Youta.

"Hey, Gii, do you know what happened? Has he told you anything?" asked Misu.

"No, he hasn't told me anything since he opened his eyes. I'm actually kind of worried," exclaimed Gii with some hesitation.

"Of course you should be, we all are worried for him, so don't stress yourself anymore," encouraged Sagara-sempai.

Takumi stood in the shower, the warm water rushed down his body fast and heavy. The water was strong that it felt like little needles pricking the skin but he didn't care. Those images were the things that occupied his mind the most, he couldn't get them out. Takumi was so confused that he punched the bathroom wall. He didn't want these memories to haunt him and his first summer with everyone. What was he going to do?

Taking a deep breath, Takumi put his head up against the beautiful tiled walls and began to think. He thought back to those flashbacks, to that weird memory. Something happened to him but he just couldn't remember it no matter how many times he thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more pain he felt. Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes and tried to remember once again. It was at the ocean, he was floating in the water but it felt as if he was drowning. The sound of the people yelling in the background sounded to clear, as if they were actually calling his name.

_"TAKUMI! TAKUMI!"_ they cried.

"Takumi, oi Takumi, are you almost done," yelled a voice suddenly.

Takumi, startled, opened his eyes to find that it was Gii who was yelling his name on the outside of the bathroom.

"Ah, almost Gii, just wait a bit," replied Takumi.

Takumi stepped out of the shower soaking wet and grabbed a towel to dry himself. Takumi went over to one of the shower hooks that hung a bath robe and put that on his body then went over to the sink to grab the hair dryer. However, as soon as he touched it, he felt a small shock and the flashes that caused him pain in his head. He saw that there were four figures walking on the beach, a woman, a man, a small boy and an older boy on the side of the man and that they were all laughing and running with each other. Takumi, regaining his senses, realized that he was somewhat losing balance in his leg and dropped the hair drier on the tilled floor. He stood back amidst the shock but knocked over some paper towel rolls.

"What was that?" whispered Takumi as he grabbed his head.

"_Another piece of my memory maybe? What the hell is going on?"_ thought Takumi.

A knock on the bathroom door broke Takumi's trail of thought. When he opened the door it was Gii.

"Hey, I heard something fall loudy, is everything okay? Are you okay?" asked Gii worriedly.

"Ah, everything is fine, I just dropped some paper towels," answered Takumi with a shaky voice.

"Paper towels? What, well, alright," answered Gii.

Takumi picked up the paper towels and placed them back on the shelf then quickly dried his hair. He went out of the bathroom and told Gii that he could shower then went into the living room to sit. Takumi, instead, found Shouzou and everyone waiting on the couches. Shouzou stood up quickly as he soon as he saw Takumi walk out.

"Hayama! How are you feeling?"

"Akaike-kun, everyone...what are you all doing here?" asked Takumi.

"We're here to check on you, to see if you have regained your consciousness yet," exclaimed Misu.

"Seriously Hayama-san, you scared me to death when I heard that you collapsed," cried Shingyoji.

"That's right. Hayama, if there is anything troubling you, you should tell us. Otherwise we'll feel to much like strangers," said Takabayashi.

"Thank you everyone for caring about me, but I'm honestly okay," assured Takumi.

"Are you sure? Well if you say so, I guess we can trust your word for it." said Shouzou. "Hurry up and tell Gii to hurry so we can all go down to breakfast,"

"Yeah, I'm starving," sighed Sagara.

Everyone slowly exited the room to go to the breakfast buffet. Takumi walked with everyone to the door and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the balcony until Gii walkes out of the bedroom. He was shirtless, with only a towel around his waist, his hair was damp and he didn't wear his glasses like usual.

"Gii, why don't you put the bath robe on, you'll catch a cold since the room has the air conditioner running," advised Takumi.

"It's okay, I'm not that cold anyways," said Gii.

"Alright, well, I going to go change for breakfast. Hurry Gii, everyone is waiting for us," said Takumi.

As Takumi made his way to the bedroom when Gii stood in front and blocked the way. Takumi tried to dodge him, but Gii walked in front again.

"Ah~Gii, move! I need to go change," cried Takumi.

Gii grabbed Takumi by the arm and pulled him against the wall. Gii kissed Takumi with passionetly on the lips and walked him towards a large couch, laying him down facing the ceiling. Gii looked at Takumi closer and whispered in his low but soft voice into Takumi's ear.

"Takumi, I love you,"

Takumi wanted Gii's kisses even more, he moved his hands towards Gii's neck and smiled. Gii noticed his boyfriend's sneaky intentions and moved his face closer to Takumi's so that their soft lips touched. Gii moved his left hand down from Takumi's cheek to his chin, outlining it softly. Then touching Takumi's slender neck and kissed it gently on the side while moving his long fingers through the neck of bath robe. He loosened the belt of the bathrobe and made the collar open wider. Takumi grabbed Gii hands to stop him from going any further.

"Gii, we're going to be late, let's stop for now," exclaimed Takumi.

Gii looked at Takumi with a saddened expression but understood what Takumi meant. He sat up away from Takumi and walked into the bedroom. The two quickly got changed and went to meet with everyone at the breakfast buffet. Everyone at happily and had a great morning despite what happened the first day.

During breakfast, Takumi stood to get after glass of orange juice at the bar when he noticed that a person had dropped their fork in front of him. He bent down to pick it up and saw someon walk over towards him.

"Thank you very much, I so sorry that," apologized the person.

"No, no it isn't your fault, here is your fork, " handed Takumi.

"Thanks, my baby brother somehow managed to throw it over here," laughed the boy. "I'm Kono Renjou by the way."

"Ah, I'm Hayama Takumi, nice to meet you Kono-kun," said Takumi.

_"That name sounds kind of familiar" _thought Takumi

"Wait, please don't call me Kono-kun because-,"

"Hey, Renjou will you hurry up, everyone is waiting for you," cried a boy running towards them. He looked identical to this Renjou.

"Yoichi, sorry," cried Renjou.

"Oh hello, how are you?" asked the boy. "I'm Kono Yoichi, his younger twin."

"Hayama-san, the reason why I didn't want you to call me that was because of my twin brother, just call me Renjou," continued the tall brown haired boy.

"Oh I see, well I'm sorry," said Takumi.

"Hayama...-san, right. Well, I'm sorry but my brother and I really must go because our family is waiting for us," interupted Yoichi.

The two brothers ran towards their family table and Takumi turned to walk to the juice bar when he heard a loud bang. When he turned around he noticed a hot pipe of a stove was slowly falling down on top of a little child. He dropped his glass and ran over to grab the child and pushed her to safety. The pipe came crashing down on the floor creating a loud noise startling the hotel's guest. The hotel guests stood up from their chairs, the waiters and chefs ran to the fallen pipe and yelled for an ambulence when they saw a young boy lying over a child's body. Luckly the two were unharmed but the child would cry non-stop in fear, while the boy did not make a sound. The Shidou boys ran over to the site to find that it was Takumi who saved the child. Gii rushed over to pull Takumi off the frighten child while Youta comforted the little girl. The mother soon came running over to her daughter and apologized for what happened.

Takumi slowly opened his eyes then sat up from Gii's arms and looked at the small girl. She was still crying but was was unharmed, he smiled in relief and stood up from his spot slowly. He said to the family not to worry and that he was glad that the little girl was okay. The waiters called the janitors to help clean up the fallen pipe and the spilled food. Many people helped the waiters lift up the pipe and remove it from the oven. Renjou and Yoichi ran over to Takumi's side and asked:

"Hayama-san, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, thank you Renjou-kun, Yoichi-kun," assured Takumi.

"Oh that's a relief, that pipe scared me," cried Yoichi.

"Ah, Gii this is Kono Renjou and Yoichi-kun, I met them just a few minutes ago," said Takumi.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Saki Giichi, or Gii," introduced Gii.

"Same here," exclaimed Renjou.

The four talked for a bit and eventually said their goodbyes to go back to their groups. Once Gii and Takumi met up with everyone, they went back to their rooms. When they reached their room, Takumi entered first and ran to the couch but he heard a slam at the door.

"Gii? What's wrong?" asked Takumi.

"You...how could you do that? Scaring me like that?" cried Gii.

"Why? I didn't mean to scare you," said Takumi with an angry tone. "Besides I saved that little girl, she would've died if I didn't."

"What would've happen if you didn't make it in time? The both of you would've died!" yelled Gii. "Then the mother and I will have to suffer."

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so selfish?" exclaimed Takumi as he stood up from the couch, glaring at Gii.

"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore than you are now," exclaimed Gii as he grabbed Takumi's shoulder.

"I can't believe that you are thinking more about me while that little girl could've DIED!" yelled Takumi as he shook Gii's hands off. "Whatever, I'm tired, I need some fresh air."

Takumi took his eyes off of Gii and walked towards the glass doors, opening them with force then closing it. He walked over to the railings and leaned against it, staring at the ocean. Takumi then noticed that his balcony was closer to the ground than he thought. Looking behind him, he saw that Gii was walking into the bedroom and then closed the door behind him. Takumi thought of going out to the sea would clear up his mind a bit, so this was the chance but he then heard the phone of the room ringning and the bedroom door opening again. He missed his chance to go. Gii picked up the phone, but through the glass doors, Takumi couldn't tell who was calling them. When he hung up, Gii walked towards the balcony doors and opened it.

"Takumi, Shouzou called and said we're going swimming so get ready," said Gii

"Okay, I'll go get it soon," exclaimed Takumi.

And so the day turned to noon and it was time for the barbecue that everyone was looking forward to so much. Misu grabbed a large table so everyone could sit down and eat. Sagara-sempai went to the plate first and grabbed as much food as he could carry. Shingyoji tailed after Misu to grab some food. Takabayashi couldn't come because he had a stomach ache from eating something during lunch so Yoshizawa decided to stay back with him. Toshihisa went to the table first, only grabbing a steak. Sagara asked Toshihisa if that was all he could eat, joking around with him. Gii sat beside Shouzou while staring at Takumi grabbing his own plate of food. Takumi didn't feel like eating a lot so he only grabbed a few kabobs and walked over to the table when he heard someone call his name. It was Renjou who was also grabbing a few kabobs.

"Hayama-san, I didn't expect you to be up and moving so quickly," laughed Renjou.

"What are you talking about of course I can move, I'm a hero after all," smiled Takumi.

Meanwhile at the side, Gii was closely observing Takumi's lit up face as he was talking to Renjou and laughing with him. A sense of jealousy started to come into Gii's heart and the one who noticed that was Shouzou. He saw that Gii was clenching his napkin hard at the corner of his eye. Shouzou looked to where Gii's eyes were focusing on and saw Takumi laughing. He was with someone Shouzou himself didn't know until he saw another person come over that looked identical to the person talking to Takumi.

"Ah, the Kono twins, they looked a little different from over here. Guess they're here on vacation again," exclaimed Shouzou.

"Again? What do you mean?" asked Gii.

"The Kono's come here every summer ever since I was a kid and they were just babies themselves. But after a few encounters with them, you find out that they are pretty mischievous," said Shouzou.

"Is that so?" asked Gii.

"I'm wondering how they got to now Hayama," asked Shouzou.

"This morning, one of them dropped a fork and Takumi managed to pick it up," explained Gii.

"Ah okay, well I'd be carefull, no one knows what pranks those two will pull next," warned Shouzou.

"Hey Hayama-kun, you want to go sit with us over there by the balcony?" asked Yoichi.

"Sure why not," agreed Takumi, completely forgetting about his table.

Gii, after talking to Shouzou, he looked up to see that Takumi had disappeared. He then found Takumi sitting and laughing with those twins at the other side of the outdoors cafe. Gii sat back down and finished the rest of his food.

After the barbecue, everyone returned to their rooms. The sun still hasn't set so the guys wanted to go swimming in the pool but Takumi, who didn't want to go, used the excuse of feeling a little tired to go back to his room. Takumi made his way to the room when he heard Gii walking behind and said:

"Takumi! Wait up, I'll take you back."

"There's no need for you to go through that trouble, I can go by myself," said Takumi over his shoulder.

Walking away, he left Gii standing in the middle of the pathway speechless. Takumi took the keycard out of his pocket and slid it though the mechanical lock of the door. Once hearing the click of the lock, he turned the handle and opened the door. Looking at the empty room he thought that this was his chance to leave the resort for a bit. It was still bright outside so he could make it back in time without Gii noticing that he left. Takumi walked over to the glass door leading to the balcony, but by accident, he dropped the key card on the floor without realizing it. He opened the doors and walked to the railings. Takumi then climbed onto the railing and jumped...

**Author's Note:**

What will happen? Will Takumi try to run away after the fight that he and Gii had? Will his mixed emotions trouble him?


	4. A Clearer Image

**Manga/Live Action Fan-fiction**

**Author's Notes: Some of these characters do not belong to me, they are original characters from the live action movie and manga, Takumi-kun Series. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you do not like, do not read but don't hate.** Thank you very much, ありがとうございました~ ^.^

Chapter 4: A Clearer Image

_Summary of the last chapter: After Takumi woke up, Gii and Takumi were last seen embracing each other on the balcony of their hotel room. After, they went to bed for a few hours the two lovers decide to clean up and go eat breakfast. While Takumi was taking a shower, he remembered more about his past but it was only a small bit of information for him. Still confused, he stepped out of the shower and dried up to let Gii wash up. During breakfast, Takumi meet the Kono twins, Renjou and Yoichi. The two brothers seem to have met Takumi somewhere but both parties were still unsure. However during that bright morning, a catastrophe occurred, an oven pipe fell and almost landed on a small child. But thanks to Takumi's quick thinking, he managed to push the child out of the way along with himself. Both were unharmed but it struck a fight between Takumi and Gii. Thinking that Gii had bad intentions, Takumi decided not to speak with to him. When the day turned to night, everyone left for the rescheduled barbecue party. Shortly after, the Shidou boys decided to go swimming but Takumi, he instead went back to the room and jumped off the hotel balcony. _

Once he arrived at the door of his hotel room, Takumi took the keycard out of his pocket and slid it though the mechanical lock of the door. Once hearing the click of the lock, he turned the handle and opened the door. Looking at the empty room he thought that this was his chance to leave the resort for a bit. Since it was still bright outside so he could make it back in time without Gii noticing that he left. Takumi walked over to the glass door leading to the balcony, but accidentally dropped the key card on the floor without realizing it. He opened the doors and walked to the railings. Takumi then climbed onto the railing and jumped, landing perfectly on the sand. Dusting the sand off his legs, he stood up and ran out towards the fence and jumped it. Takumi walked out to the beach where the waves crashed into the sand and sat down on the dry sand behind him, looking out into the ocean. He saw that the bright and shinning sun turned into a dark orange color as it slowly set, dipping itself in the far sea and drowning itself.

Sitting there made Takumi think back about the words Gii said during their fight. It was annoying but painful to hear. The words echoed in his mind over and over again like a broken tape recorder. He could not think straight, a tear dropped down his cheek landing in the sand.

"_Gii, what's wrong with you? Was it so bad that I saved that little girl? Why are you being so selfish?" _thought Takumi.

Meanwhile, as everyone was swimming Gii headed back to the room first with the thought that something might have happened to Takumi. When he arrived at the room's door, Gii took out his other key card and swiped it on the lock. He opened the door and entered the room but it was empty. Gii walked around searching for Takumi when he stumbled on the key card on the ground. Picking it up, Gii realized it only could've been Takumi, who is the only other person that has the key to this room. Searching around the whole room again, the corner of Gii's eye caught the glass door's curtain flying up because of the wind blowing. Gii ran over to check out the balcony only finding that no one was there. He was thinking of the worst most possible thing that could've happened. Gii ran over to the railings and looked down but there was no sign of Takumi. Gii scanned the ground more and noticed some footprints trailing off towards the beach. He jumped down from the balcony and decided to followed those footprints hoping that they would lead him to his lost lover.

Takumi, still sitting on the beach, realized that he had to remember what had happened to him in the past no matter what the cost. He did not want this to forever haunt him any longer. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought back to that foggy memory, ignoring the pain and the suffocating feeling he pushed forward. He thought back to the scene of the beach, his parents and deceased brother was there with him but something was different, the image of his parents fighting while he was with his brother. Then when they were swimming, he was swept away by the ocean currents when his parents weren't looking.

"So that's what happened, I...I drowned here...in Okinawa," gasped Takumi.

He fell back and laid in the sand staring into the sky, wondering what else in his past has he forgotten. Also why he was forgetting all these moments, it was all too strange for him but he couldn't let them bother him. He was just glad that these images finally became clearer for him.

After following the footprints, Gii saw that the footprints were smudge by other guest's footprints. There was no way that he could find Takumi like this he thought. Gii walked around searching for Takumi, asking people if they have seen him. He feared the worst once again that Takumi could have gone into the sea and got swept away. He ran down a sand slope to leading to the waves and searched around for Takumi, little did he know that Takumi was lying on a slope not to far away. Gii managed to catch sight of Takumi's white shorts at the corner of his eye, he turned and saw the boy asleep on the cool sand. Gii ran and called out Takumi's name loud which eventually woke him up. Takumi sat up and saw Gii, surprised, he jumped up from his spot and walked towards his running boyfriend.

"Gii, what are you doing here?" asked Takumi.

"Baka, why did you leave the room like that? How could you...just jump off the railing?" panted Gii.

"I wanted to see the ocean," said Takumi.

"You want to leave me that badly? Why? I'm sorry for what I said before, I shouldn't have said that to you," cried Gii.

"Gii? That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to leave like that it's just that as soon I got into the room I felt like I wanted to go that's all," explained Takumi.

"Ok, whatever. Come on Takumi, lets go back to the room please," asked Gii.

"Wait Gii, I'll go back with you but can we just sit here for a moment, please?" asked Takumi.

"Okay, besides I'm tired from searching for you," said Gii. "Is this a new thing with you? Making me search the world for you?"

Takumi and Gii both laughed at what Gii said as if it were some hilarious joke. The two sat down again on the sand and stared back into the ocean. However, Gii was still breathing heavily from running. Takumi felt bad that he had made Gii search for him again just like when they were in school.

"I always have to run after you don't I, Takumi?" joked Gii.

"Yeah, it seems like it. But Gii, I think I remember mostly everything now about my past that is," started Takumi.

"What do you mean?" asked Gii.

"Gii, remember the time I told you about those flashes that kept appearing in my head?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah, you told me about them this morning," answered Gii.

"I finally realized with they mean now," said Takumi. "When I was small, my family and I, we went to Okinawa. We went when nii-san was still alive and when we were on the beach, I was swimming without permission and got swept away by the harsh waves. My nii-san nearly killed himself while trying to save me, fighting those waves."

"Are you still scared of the sea then?" asked Gii.

"No, I don't think so, after remembering what happened, I'm relieved," smiled Takumi.

The two finally decided to go back to the room so that Gii could take a shower. Once in the room, Gii entered the room first that Takumi. As he closed the door behind him , Gii appeared in front of him and pushed him against the door. Gazing into Takumi's eyes, Gii got closer to his face and kissed Takumi's lips. Surprised, Takumi looked into Gii's dark eye, speechless as Gii gave him a smirk and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Takumi followed Gii into the bedroom but instead he sat down on a chair, closing his eyes slightly. He then realized that he just sat in a bunch of sand so he stood up and walked over to the closet to find his bag. Opening the bag, Takumi found a pair of pajamas that he could wear and took it out, zipped up his bag and closed the closet doors. He placed the clothes on the bed and took off his shirt revealing his bare upper body. Takumi was a rather skinny boy but had strong revealing abs and broad shoulders. He suddenly heard a door open and out walked Gii, with the same usual look after he's done, topless and only towel around his waist with damp hair. Gii grabbed his usual blue pair or pajamas out of the drawer and placed them on a table as Takumi buttoned up his shirt and walked over the closet. Takumi put his dirty clothes in a plastic bag and placed it back into his bag then closed the doors. When he turned around, he noticed Gii was again in front of him.

"Mou~Gii, stop joking around with me like this. I don't like it," cried Takumi.

"Takumi we haven't finished what we did this morning...," exclaimed Gii with a fake sweet smile.

Gii moved his hands towards Takumi's face and stroke his cheek gently then slowly pressing his lips up against Takumi's. Kissing it once gently, Gii turned Takumi and laid him on the bed then kissed Takumi with more passion while unbuttoning Takumi's shirt from it's collar. Gii moved his left hand down from Takumi's cheek to his chin, outlining it softly. Then touching Takumi's slender neck and kissed it gently on the side while moving his long fingers through the neck of Takumi's shirt. He unbuttoned Takumi's shirt and slowly took it off him, then kissed down the line of Takumi's chest. Takumi wish he wouldn't be so eager about this, touching Gii's bare shoulder, Gii looked up from Takumi's chest and kiss his soft lips. The way Gii pressed his soft lips against his was warm, how they travel from Takumi's mouth to his neck to his shoulder and back again. Takumi heard Gii whisper something against his soft skin. "Takumi," he murmurs, his tongue caressing Takumi's name in a whisper near his ear. Gii's name was fighting to escape Takumi's lips in a breathy sigh. Feeling pleasure, his mind could not focus and yet his mouth lest a gasp "Gii...!"breaks loose. Those words broke loose in mid-air, from both Takumi's lips to Gii's in an open kiss. Slowly rubbing his hands on Takumi's long arms, he moved lower down his body. And so the night went on with the two spending time together at last.

When morning came, the rays of sunlight shinned through the thin layers of curtains in the room, revealing two people laying in bed together. Both Gii and Takumi laid in bed with arms wrapped around one another sleeping soundly. A ray of sunlight hit Takumi's eyes, waking him up. Scrunching face in displeasure, he opened his eyes to see what woke him up in his pleasant sleep but he only saw the sleeping Gii beside him. Moving in closer into Gii's body, Takumi tried not to wake him but it was too late. Gii felt the ticklish feeling of Takumi's hair on his bare chest and opened his eyes. Noticing that Gii woke up, Takumi quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Gii looked around the room to see what woke him up and when he looked down he saw Takumi cuddling against his chest. Gii knew immediately that his boyfriend was faking due to the quick and nervous breaths that Takumi was taking in. Closing his eyes again, Gii took in a deep breath and said:

"Good morning, Takumi."

Knowing that he has been caught, Takumi let out a nervous laugh, opened his round eyes and stared up at Gii, who then was looking down straight at him.

"Go...good morning, Gii," said Takumi in a shaky tone. "I'm sorry, Gii, I didn't mean to wake you up, honestly."

Smiling a little bit, Gii assured Takumi that it was alright. Turning over to look at the clock, Gii's blurry vision made out that it was 7:30 am. Groaning, he turned back and looked at Takumi.

"Let's sleep some more, it's still early," groaned Gii as he pulled his sleepy boyfriend closer to him.

"Gii, I can hear your heart. Its beating so fast and I feel so warm next to you like this," smiled Takumi as he leaned his head against Gii's chest.

"Takumi, you're like a baby, aren't you?" laughed Gii.

"A baby? Mou~ Gii," cried Takumi.

When the clock read about 8:30, Gii went into the bathroom and washed up first while Takumi was still sleeping soundly. Only later did Takumi noticed the missing presences of his warm "pillow." He woke in panic because he could not find Gii anywhere in the room. Jumping out of bed he grabbed his pants off the floor and slipped them on. He ran out to the living room when he saw Gii sitting on the couch drinking some coffee and reading the resort's magazines. Clearing his throat, Takumi made it obvious that he was standing there. Gii looked up from the magazine and waved good morning but suddenly broke into laughter. Takumi cocked his head and had a questioning look on his face. Putting the magazine down, Gii pointed at Takumi and said while laughing:

"Takumi...your hair."

Indeed, Takumi had a serious case of bed head. His hair was sticking out from every side. He walked into the bathroom, confused and unsure what made Gii laugh so hard. Looking into the mirror, his eyes widened in shock of how badly his hair looked. He felt embarrassed that he even let Gii see his hair like this. Leaning on the sink and letting out a large sigh, he looked up into the mirror and frowned because of his hair. Suddenly he heard strange voices in his head. they cried out.

"_Hey, Kumi-chan! Wait for me!" _cried the first voice.

"_Kumi- chan? What's that supposed to mean?" _asked the second voice.

"_Your new nickname!"_ laughed the first voice.

"Those voices were little kids laughing, but why were they echoing in my head?" whispered Takumi.

Ignoring that, he turned on the tap and grabbed a handful of water and splashed it on his face. The cold water woke him up while grabbing his comb to fix his hair and slowly made his way to the living room. He sees Gii still sitting on the white couch, still reading the magazine. Turning back into the room, Takumi grabbed his shirt and slipped it on and buttoned up his collar messily. He ran into the bathroom and retouched his hair then walked out to the living room.

"Gii!" smilled Takumi.

"Oi, Takumi, did you even dry your face well?" asked Gii. "There's still water on your face, go dry it off."

"Seriously? I thought it would e dried by now?"

"Stop joking around," laughed Gii as Takumi ran into the bathroom and dried his face quickly. "Wait, your shirt is even buttoned wrong...Takumi!"

Gii ran into the bathroom with Takumi and started to unbutton his lover's messy t-shirt. As he finished unbuttoning it, Gii bent down and kissed Takumi's chest right where his heart laid.

"Ah~ Gii...that tickles," moaned Takumi. Gii smirks as he looked up and finishes re-buttoning Takumi's shirt. Gii, then went outside and sat back down on the couch with his coffee in his hand.

"Now lets have some breakfast!" smiled Takumi as he ran out and jumped to the seat next to Gii.

Gii almost spilt his coffee because of Takumi's jumping. Giving him a small glare, Gii put the coffee down and told Takumi to call room serivce. Takumi ran to the phone and called for breakfast. After ordering, he sat down on the couch, took Gii's cup of coffee in his hand and sneaked a sip out of it. He suddenly showed a face of disgust, the coffee turned out to be a bitter milk coffee and not the sweet sugary kind he liked as he put the cup down. Looking at Gii, he glared at him for not telling him that the coffee was bitter. Gii suddenly bursted into laughter because Takumi had a foamy mustache on his upper lip. Walking over to his side, Gii kissed the foam off Takumi's lip and said:

"Seriously, Takumi, from a messy head of hair to a messy buttoned t-shirt and then this childish foamy mustache. You really are a kid."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" pouted Takumi.

"But you are the kid that I love," smiled Gii as he pressed his forehead to Takumi's and laughed.

~End of Chapter 4~


	5. Remember Me?

**Manga/Live Action Fan-fiction**

**Author's Notes: Some of these characters do not belong to me, they are original characters from the live action movie and manga, Takumi-kun Series. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you do not like, do not read but don't hate.** Thank you very much, ありがとうございました~ ^.^

Chapter 5: Remember Me

_On the previous chapter, Takumi left the hotel room to go to the beach by jumping off the ledge of the balcony. He walked out to the beach and tried to regain his lost memories of his past. However, when Gii returned to the room after a swim with the others, he didn't see Takumi. Fearing the worst, he went out to search for Takumi since he wasn't in the room. Running out to the beach he finally found his boyfriend sleeping soundly on the sand in the shade facing the rising tides. Once Takumi was found, Gii dragged him back to the room and 'punished' him. In the morning, Takumi woke up to an empty spot beside him and saw that Gii was just sitting in the living room. But Gii laughs at Takumi for his bad case of the bed head. Takumi goes into the bathroom and cleans his face and fixes his hair, however strange voices appear in his head of what seems to be part of his past. Takumi acted as if nothing had happened and happily ordered room service for breakfast._

When the sun shined brightly over the Midnight Resort, there were many people already on the beaches and in the pool spending their summer vacation. Among those people were the boys from Shidou High Class Academy. They were playing a game of pool volleyball In one of the private pool areas. Their laughter rang out and the sound of splashing water made their time pass by. The game so far had been tied with five points each side from Sagara-sempai's team to Gii's team. Sagara-sempai had Shingyoji, Misu and Takabayashi while Gii's team had Takumi, Toshihisa and Yoshizawa. They were split up quite evenly, however leaving out Shouzou because he simply did not was to play.

It was the second round of the game, Takumi was standing a few meters from the net to serve. He jumped as high as he could despite the weight of the water, tossed the white volleyball up and hit over the net. However the ball hit Shingyoji face on the other side of the net because he was not paying attention the where the ball was headed. He fell backwards into the pool but immediately stood up and shook off the pain. While everyone was laughing at Shingyoji, Takumi had a worried look on his face until he noticed something and yelled from behind Gii:

"Shingyoji-kun! Blood! Your-your nose...it's bleeding!"

Looking at Takumi with a questioning look, Shingyoji touched his nose and notice that something moist and it was dripping out of his nostrils. He looked down at his fingers and saw that he was truly bleeding. Rushing over from each side, everyone assisted Shingyoji on the pavement and on to a beach chair.

"Everyone, I'm alright, seriously" assured Shinyoji.

"Just shut up, sit down and put a towel over your nose to stop the bleeding already," ordered Misu.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so pushy," exclaimed Shingoyji with a towel press over his nose and mouth

"Shingyoji-kun, I am so sorry for hitting you, I didn't mean it, honestly," cried Takumi from behind Shouzou.

"It's okay, Hayama-san," muffled Shinyoji. "But the was amazing! I didn't know you could hit it that hard. I mean it's an average hit until you get a direct feel of it."

"Shingyoji, you're hurt and you're still joking around?" said Misu in a scolding but worried tone.

"I'm sorry, Arata-san," apologized the boy.

"Well how are going to continue the game now? The teams are uneven," reminded Takabayashi.

"Thats right, with Shingyoji-kun out, my team is short by one person," added Sagara-sempai.

"Can you fill in for Shingyoiji and playing with us, Akaike-kun, please," pleaded Takumi.

"No thanks, after seeing what _you_ can do, I am less than happy to even think about playing with you guys. Who knows who else will get hurt next?" denied Shouzou.

"Come in and play a round with us," asked Gii.

"No way Gii, remember the last time you and I played water volleyball?" reminded Shouzou.

"The damage was not that bad," laughed Gii.

"Damage? What did you do, Gii?" asked Takumi.

"Nothing happened, just a minor incident...I'll tell you later," laughed Gii avoiding the topic.

"Actually, I'm tired already so i think I'll quit the game for now," added Misu.

"Misu, really? Come on don't quit, that will ruin our fun," wined Takabayashi.

"That's right, now Sagara-sempai's team is short by two people, Misu think about it," reminded Toshihisa.

"Katakura, I don't think I need to be reminded by you since Takabayashi has already reminded me," said Misu in his usual grumpy tone.

"Yes yes, Mr. Grumpy, rest up. We'll think about the teams again," smiled Shouzou.

Everyone jumped back into the pool excepted Gii. He heard something rustling in the bushes and found it quite suspicious. Takumi noticed that Gii wasn't jumping into the pool like everyone else and walked towards Gii.

"Gii, what's wrong?" he asked.

"There's someone or something in the bushes over there," Gii replied.

"What is it?" Takumi asked as he jumped out of the pool.

"I don't know, but I going to find out," Gii answered as he walked closer to the bush. "Who ever you are, get out here. This is a private are for the resort's guest."

Suddenly the bushes started to shake violently, causing Gii so take a few steps back. He put one hand in front of Takumi telling him not to go any closer. Everyone looked in Gii's and Takumi's direction to see what was going on. Out of the bush, two tall figures stepped out, they were Renjou and Yoichi. Gii was glaring back at the two while everyone had questioning expressions.

"Renjou-kun, Yoichi-kun? What are you two doing here?" asked Takumi.

"Hello Hayama-san, everyone. I'm sorry we were eavesdropping when we shouldn't have but..." smiled Renjou nervously.

"He was asking you why you were here in the first place," asked Misu.

"We're staying in room 302 over there on the island. We heard you guys laughing so we were just checking it out," explained Yoichi in a rude tone. "What people can't take a look around the restort?"

"Hey, can we just finish our game of volleyball and head out to lunch?" shouted Sagara-sempai from the pool.

"Sorry but we over heard that you guys were missing two players? Do you mind if we join, too?" asked Renjou politley.

"Guessing by the way you guys were eavesdropping on us, you're not really making a good first impression," said Misu from the beach chair.

"I guess we could squeeze them in, right," asked Yoshizawa. "Besides, we are missing two people and Misu-kun is sitting out, with Shingyoji-kun to be exact."

"Good point, well one round is enough, right?" asked Shouzou.

Gii sighed and told them to be on Sagara-sempai's team since they were missing people but Renjou thought that the two should be on both teams. So everyone decided that Yoichi be on Gii's team and Renjou be on Sagara-sempai's team. Gii switched out Yoshizawa to Sagara's team to make it even.

The first to serve was Yoichi, he hit it slowly and gently over the net and Sagara-sempai managed to hit it across which officially started the game. He score was once again tied at 7-7 on both sides. Gii caught the ball and hit it across the net buy got blocked by Yoshizawa and the ball hit the water on Gii's side.

"Looks like adding players didn't really help you, Gii," snickered Takabayashi.

"Just because you're leading by one point doesn't mean that we can't catch up, Izumi," Gii pointed out.

The ball once again was in the air and the game became more competitive. Yoichi was in front near the net and the ball was heading towards his direction. He thought it was a good chance for him to show then his super spike. Yoichi jumped up at the opportunity and hit the ball hard, sending it in one direction but it was aimed at Takabayashi.

The ball was moving so fast Takabayashi couldn't think but he was also panicking so he closed his eyes and put his hands up to cover his face. He heard a loud thud as if the ball had hit some skin on him but he felt no pain. Opening his eyes, Takabayashi saw that Yoshizawa had blocked the ball with his back for him. However the hit was rather hard because there was a red cycle bruise on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Izumi?" asked Yoshizawa.

"Yo-Yoshizawa? Wait, isn't that my question!" cried Takabayashi.

"I'm guessing by your scolding, you are perfectly fine," laughed Yoshizawa.

"Yoshizawa-kun, are you okay?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah, this is nothing for me, Hayama-kun," assured Yoshizawa.

"What hell were you thinking? Hitting a ball that hard on a small pool volleyball game. This isn't an actual game where you can spike whatever you want!" yelled Takabayshi.

"Well I'm sorry that I hit him. It's not like it's my fault it was aiming at you nor is it my fault that he blocked it," exclaimed Yoichi.

"What did you say, you blond hair freak?" yelled Takabayashi with his temper ready to blow.

"You know we added you into this game so we all can play fairly not so you could kill on of us," said Misu as he walked over to the pool edge.

"Alright then, my bad for hitting him, I sincerely apologize," grunted Yoichi.

"Why you-" yelled Takabayashi.

"Now, now now everyone, let's not start a fight here," smiled Takumi. "Um...Yoichi-kun, Renjou-kun can I talk to you for a minute, please."

Takumi, Renjou and Yoichi went out to a small park near the pool and sat down on a bench. Takumi looked at Renjou and sighed hard. Renjou, hearing the hard sigh, he turned and looked at Takumi. He smiled lightly and nervously but couldn't say anything. Yoichi only let out a small laughter then stood up ans stared at Takumi then said:

"Thanks Hayama-san, you really saved us there, for a minute there I thought your friends were going to eat us," joked Yoichi.

"Yoichi, stop it. You're making the situation worse, just shut up for a bit, ok?" scolded Renjou.

"Alright, I got it. Well, I'm going to head back to the room first. Oh, Hayama-san, can you tell your friends that I went home, thanks, I owe you," waved Yoichi as he walked away.

"Looking at your brother, I kind of see no resemblance even though you guys are twins. Are you sure that you guys are related to each other?" asked Takumi.

"Uh, I'm sure. But I guess he got the mean genes from our father, he has a low patiences with people. While our mother is completely opposite. I just don't get how they managed to get together," sighed Renjou. "Ah, Hayama-san, I apologize for my brother's rude behavior to you and your friends."

"No, it's alright, there are fights sometimes and there has to be someone to break it up, right?" smiled Takumi.

"Well, that's true but Yoichi just gets too competitive sometimes, but he always had more friends than I did when we were kids," said Renjou as he stared at his feet.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I thought you would have more friends than he would quite frankly," said Takumi in shock.

"Well everyone assumed so but when we were little, people liked Yoichi's fun and competitive attitude while others thought I was boring and didn't know how to have fun," explained Renjou with a forcing smile. "I envied Yoichi then but then I met this kid who had the same first name as you."

Shocked into hearing that, Takumi thought that the possibilities of Renjou being the voice was a high possibility. He continued to listen to Renjou's story in case he might be wrong.

"I remember when we were little, he was running and I was chasing him. I suddenly called the most ridiculous nickname for him that I could think of," he laughed. "You'll never guess what it was."

"Kumi-chan..." whispered Takumi.

"Kumi-chan! Wait...Hayama-san, what did you say?" asked Renjou.

"Was that nickname by chance...Kumi-chan?" asked Takumi.

"Ho-how did you know that?" gasped Renjou.

"If I rememeber corectly, twelve years ago, I met a kid who called my by that name," started Takumi. "But I can't seem to remember the details."

"What, you can't be serious! Maybe you were the kid I met twelve years ago. I thought I'd never see you again!" Renjou shouted in joy as he jumped out from his seat and hugged Takumi tightly.

"Ah-hold on a second, Renjou-kun," cried Takumi as he pushed Renjou away. "I still don't remember everything so it wouldn't necessarily prove that you are that kid."

"That's true, but the only person that would remember having that name would be that Takumi, and you just so happen to be _that_ kid!" shouted Renjou.

"But I still don't understand everything, I wouldn't say that-"

"Ahem, I'm sorry for interrupting this reunion but Takumi, we have to go, the others are waiting," interupted Gii.

"Gii, how long were you standing there?" asked Takumi with a shocked and worried expression.

"Just now actauly, I wanted to call you earlier but apparently you were caught up with something," said Gii in a serious tone.

"Well since you are busy I guess we will talk some other time?" smiled Renjou as he said good-bye.

After Renjou left and Takumi made sure that he wasn't coming back, he turned around and glared at Gii. However Gii was looking right at him with the same expression. He walked over to Gii and said with a pouty face:

"Why did you do that? We were having a conversation."

"He was all over you, Takumi, don't you understand that?" reminded Gii.

"No he wasn't, he was happy because he thought I was his childhood friend," corrected Takumi.

"I know, I heard that while I was standing there," mumbled Gii.

"If you know it already, our conversation is over," said Takumi as he walked passed Gii to the pool.

While there everyone was drying up and Shouzou told Takumi that he and Gii should meet in the Lobby at 10:45 to catch a taxi to a restaurant he arranged. Takumi smiled and agreed to meet them then just in time when Gii walked up from behind him. Takumi said the exact thing that Shouzou said to Gii and grabbed his things. He turned around and waited for Gii to grab his things and walk back to the room together. Once they reached the room Takumi walked out the balcony and said to Gii that he could take a shower first.

**Shingyoji x Misu **

Shingyoji and Misu walked back to their room after the pool. Misu pulled out his key and slid it on the door lock. After hearing it click, he opened the door and entered with Shingyoji. Once in their rather large living room, Shingyoji slumped down on the couch to take a breather. He still had the towel over his nose even though he had stopped bleeding. But due to Misu's "orders", Shingyoji still had to apply the towel. While Shingyoji was siting down, Misu was standing in front of the large French glass windows and stared out at the sea. The room was very quiet, a little too quite and Shingyoji felt a little awkward.

"Hey Arata-san, that game of pool volleyball was fun, right?" Said Shingyoji at an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah," answered Misu bluntly.

"Um...Hayama-san really surprised everyone with his killer serve, huh? Especially me," laughed Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji, you really shouldn't be laughing about that. What if Hayama broke your noise?" Said Misu with a serious tone.

"Yes, I'm sorry Arata-san," apologized Shingyoji.

"Also...a pet shouldn't make his master worry so much, especially in front of his friends," smirked Misu as he walked over to Shingyoji's side.

"Arata-san...?"

Misu brushed Shingyoji's hand with the towel of his face and stroke his cheek. He then pulled Shingyoji upright through gently holding his chin and kissed him passionately just like the time in the dressing room on Tanabata. Misu pushed Shingyoji down till he as flat on the couch, still locked lips and started to brush his neck. Misu kissed his boyfriend down his neck lobe. Misu then realized that they might be late to see the others if they didn't clean up fast. Releasing Shingyoji from his grasp, Misu got up from above Shingyoji leaving him alone.

"Arata-san?" Asked Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late," reminded Misu as he walked towards the bathroom. "I'll take a shower first so you can have time to get your emotions together and clean that noise or yours."

"But Arata-san, my noise isn't bleeding anymore," cried Shingyoji but Misu was already in the bathroom by then. He could hear the sound of the water of the shower in the bathroom as Misu took a shower.

_"What's wrong with my expressions?" _wondered Shingyoji as he touched his face. He suddenly noticed that his face was burning hot and not to mention red. Could he have reacted this way to Misu just kissing him?

**~Back to Gii and Takumi~**

As Takumi walked to the balcony, he thought about what Renjou said at the park:

"_You just have to be that kid..."_ The words echoed in his head at he leaned against the balcony railing and stared the ocean. Takumi wondered that maybe he was that kid that Renjou was mentioning. Up until now, the only key evidence to proving he is Renjou's childhood friend is that they both remember the same nickname in their minds. However, that is, anyone can have that nickname if their name were Takumi and in Japan, there are countless people named that. Takumi let out a sigh and leaned down against the balcony railings. He didn't know what to think but he then thought about Gii.

"_Maybe Gii thinks that Renjou-kun and Yoichi-kun are a hindrance to us all?" _thought Takumi. "_I've got to make sure and ask him later."_

Standing up and stretching his long arms, smiled and headed for the doors when he saw Gii standing at the doorway wearing casual clothes.

"Takumi, you were slouching, it's not good for you back," said Gii. "Now hurry up and take a shower so we won't be late."

"Yes, mother," smiled Takumi.

As he took a shower, Takumi kept thinking about Renjou's words and how they linked to his past memories as a kids. Suddenly he got this nostalgic feeling and started to hear kids voices ringing in his head, that same laughter and the nickname constantly popping up:

"_Kumi-chan, Kumi-chan, Kumi-chan!"_

But something was strange about this, it was as if the time setting was different as if it were in another time period. He remembers his voice but he seemed to be talking to someone in the memory fragment.

"_Hi there, are you alone?"_ he asked.

"_Hello...um...yes, I'm alone. Why?"_ the second voice asked.

"_Do you want to play with me?"_ young Takumi asks again.

"_Eh? You want to play wiht me?"_ the other boy questioned.

"_Why not? Do you not want to?"_ Takumi asks.

"_Okay!"_ the boy agreed happily.

"_I'm Hayama Takumi, nice to meet you," _young Takumi introduced.

"_I'm __**Kono Renjou**__, nice to meet you, too" _smilled the other boy as he introduced himself.

Blinking twice quickly, Takumi found himself looking at a playground, in an average neighborhood with swings, a teeter totter and a slide. He saw two kids playing together and he recognized that one was him but a little bit older this time around eight years old. The other boy must have been Renjou. They were playing soccer when suddenly the eight year old Takumi stopped the ball because he heard a strange noise. He goes over to check the bushes to find a little puppy in a tattered box, it was probably abandoned by it's owner.

"_Hey, Ren-chan! Come here and take a look at this!" _Shouted Takumi.

"_What? What is it?"_ Shouted the eight year-old Renjou as he ran to Takumi's side.

"_Look, it's a puppy but it's all alone,"_ pointed out Takumi.

"_Wah~, kawaii. But who does it belong to?"_ Wondered Renjou as he looked around for it's owner.

"_Neh~ Ren-chan, can you keep him for now till we find it's owner?"_ Asked Takumi.

"_Eh? No way, that's impossible, my parents will never allow it," _denied Renjou.

"_Please, I can't keep him because my parents don't like dogs. Please, look at it!" _Pleaded Takumi.

"_No, Kumi-chan, I can't," _cried Renjou.

"_Alright, I'm sorry little puppy, it looks like we can't find you a home after all," _said Takumi as he looked at the puppy. The puppy wined and looked at small Renjou. Feeling pity for the poor puppy, he grunted and said:

"_Well...I guess we could go around the neighborhood if they want a puppy."_

"_Really, Ren-chan! Hey puppy, I take it back! We might be able to find a hom for you!" _Laughed the small Takumi as he waved the puppy in the air.

Blinking again, Takumi found himself staring at the blue tiled walls of the shower with water rushing down his back and the sound of Gii knocking constantly at the bathroom door. After realizing his surroundings, Takumi rushed out of the shower, dried his body, put clothes on and quickly brushed his hair then flicked it to dry off. He opened the door and saw Gii with a worried expression on his face. Takumi smiled and went passed Gii to the closet, drying his hair as he goes. As he headed the closet, he heard Gii ask from behind his back:

"How long were you going to stay in there? What were you thinking? Did you know how worried I was?"

"Sorry, Gii, I was just thinking about things. I didn't mean to make you worry," answer Takumi.

"What were you thinking about so deeply that it would distract you from time and reality?" asked Gii.

"Nothing important, I was just distracted ok," answer Takumi with an annoying tone.

"Were thinking about what that Renjou said?" Gii asked with a straight forward tone. "What is so important about what he said?"

"What's so important? Gii, he might be related to my past, that's why it's important," cried Takumi.

"How is he ever related to your past?" Said Gii with a fustrated tone. "Was he possibly...a lover?"

"What? I don't like Renjou-kun like that, he's a friend," said Takumi. "How could you say that, Gii?"

"I just wanted to make sure you felt nothing for him. Takumi, I love you and no one else," said Gii as he walked over to Takumi and tried to hug him. But Takumi pushed him away and looked into Gii's eyes, glaring at him coldly.

"Then that means that you don't trust me," said Takumi.

"No, Takumi I do trust, it's just that I don't trust that kid. Or his blond haired twin brother," said Gii.

"Why? They haven't done anything wrong," exclaimed Takumi.

"They haven't done anything wrong? In case you haven't forgotten how his brother spiked the volleyball so hard on one of our friends and rudly apologized," reminded Gii. "And as for that Renjou, I saw that he was all over you in the garden just a while ago."

Having nothing to say, Takumi stared back at Gii with his cold glaring expression but Gii didn't feel a bit moved and also glared back. The two were head in head, speaking whatever came from their minds.

"You may not think that Renjou doesn't like you but from my point of view, I think the relationship between you two are more than friends," pointed out Gii as he looked into Takumi's cold eyes.

"Look, I'm not saying that Yoichi-kun didn't do anything bad but Renjou-kun and I are nothing but friends," cried Takumi.

"Why are you sticking up for them? You barley even know them," yelled Gii.

"Really, because I feel like I know them better than you, Gii...you don't understand how I feel Gii," cried Takumi as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Takumi, wait. Hayama Takumi, you wait right there," yelled Gii from the bedroom.

_Author's note:_

_How will this fight end? Will it end peacfully or will it end up with a breakup from Gii and Takumi? Find out next chapter._

~End of Chapter 5~


	6. A Puppy Brought Back My Memories

恋の記憶(Koi no Kioku)/Memories of Love Chp. 6

Chapter 6: A Puppy Brought Back My Memories

_On the last chapter, a fun day at the pool turned out to be a dark day at the pool when the Shidou boys welcomed the Kono twins to their friendly game of pool volleyball. It all started when Yoichi spiked the ball and accidentally aimed it for Takabayashi. Yoshizawa managed to cover for Takabayashi but ended up getting hit with the ball hard on his left shoulder. That spewed an argument between Yoichi and Takabayashi. With Takumi's help, the two brothers managed to escape the claws of the boys. Yoichi, with a rude attitude decides to ditch Renjou and head back to the room. With Yoichi gone Renjou managed to explain his past to Takumi, suddenly finding a similar ending like the one Takumi has thought about. Little did he know that Gii so happens to be eavesdropping on their conversation. Later in the day, that spews up an argument between the lovers. Will that fight end peacfully? Or with a breakup and crushed hearts?_

**(Author's Note: words that are in Italics means that either that person is speaking on the phone, speaking in another language or possible in Takumi's flash backs)**

"Hayama Takumi, stop right there!," yelled Gii.

"What? Are we still continuing this conversation?" Asked Takumi behind his back.

"I'm not done talking to you," exclaimed Gii.

"Well I am. I have nothing to say to you right now. And nothing I say will convince you," said Takumi slowly walking towards the door. "Besides, you aren't my mother. Even she doesn't care about me this much."

"I may not be your mother but I am your boyfriend and I care about you," said Gii.

"I understand that and I know you worry about me...but it's just that I have so many things on my mind. It's just so confusing ," cried Takumi.

Gii walked up to Takumi and wrapped his hand around Takumi's thin waist, then tilted his chin so that Gii could see his round almond shaped eyes.

"Then tell me what's wrong," whispered Gii. "I'll always be here for Takumi."

Gii the kissed Takumi on the lips and hugged him tightly telling him that he is sorry and that he won't make Takumi angry anymore. Takumi smiles and managed to get a glance at Gii's wrist watch and the time read 10:46. Takumi pushed Gii off and gave him a worried expression. Gii looks at Takumi with questioning expression until Takumi pulls Gii's hand and pointed at the watch. Gii's eyes widened when he noticed the time. They were late meeting with the others to go to lunch.

"Oh s***! This is bad. We have to go, we're late," cried Gii as he made his way to the door and ran out.

"Oh really, you didn't realize that?" Said Takumi as he ran after Gii.

"You shouldn't be talking yourself. You didn't even know the time and yet you're blaming me?" laughed Gii.

"Mou~Gii, didn't my expression make you at least a little bit curious or suspicious?" asked Takumi.

"What? I-"

They finally arrived at the lobby where everyone was gathered. Takabayashi nearly exploded when he saw the two running towards them. The group got into their separate cars and asked to meet at the restaurant not too far from the hotel. Each car was filled with laughter and music from the radios. Conversations started and ended with great big laughter until they all reached the restaurant called "Dream Cafe."

Things were served in a very luxurious style with delicious food, a great view of the wide ocean, everything was perfect. However, Yoshizawa looked like he was having some trouble moving his left arm so Takabayashi had to help him out a lot. Takumi felt guilty that he let Yoichi leave without a proper apology towards Yoshizawa. Looking up from his plate, Takumi said:

"Yoshizawa-kun, I'm sorry."

"Hayama-kun, why are you sorry. You aren't the one who hit me...well you did hit Shingyoji -kun, though," smiled Yoshizawa.

"But..." worried Takumi.

"Hayama-san, I'm okay. Don't worry will you?" assured Shingyoji.

"Hayama, next time that blond kid and his brother comes near us, tell him that he should be careful of Takabayashi cause' who knows what he might do to him," warned Misu.

"That's right, next time if I see that blond freak, he will probably go home unhurt," continued Takabayashi.

"Yes sir...," answered Takumi with a worried tone. "Um...Takabayashi-kun, I don't think you need to worry too much, he might not be coming over anymore after what you said."

"Really? Well that's good," smiled Takabayashi as he ate his salad.

After lunch, the boys decided that they might go out to the city and tour the streets of Okinawa, see if they wanted to buy some souvenirs. Everyone decided that they would like to split up and go look around. Shouzou said that they should meet back at the parking lot at around 3 pm so that they could make their way back to the hotel in time to get ready for the barbeque that Youta planned for the guest tonight. Everyone went their separate ways from the parking lot. Gii and Takumi went north, Takabayashi went with Yoshizawa East, Shingyoji and Misu went South and the three remaining people wandered the streets going where ever they could.

Walking down the familiar yet strange streets of Okinawa, Takumi felt a nostalgic feeling in his chest but he was happy. The streets were pretty busy until the two lovers turned into a small neighborhood of small antique shops. Everything quieted down and the tow managed to walk comfortably with each other. Gii and Takumi went past many shops unti they past a small local pet shop. A small yellow puppy caught the corner of Takumi's eyes which made him stop and checked the puppy while Gii was still wandering off. On the small cage that it was in, there was a sign that read:

"FREE PUPPY."

It looked like a baby in a crib so small and fragile. It looked pretty young, probably only one months old or maybe even less. Sticking his finger in the cage and making click sound with his mouth, Takumi managed to catch the puppy's attention. The puppy looked up and sniffed Takumi's finger with it's small black nose and let out an adorable sneezed. Takumi giggled at how adorable the puppy was when it sneezed and it started to lick Takumi's finger with it's little pink tongue.

"_How cute," _thought Takumi as he played with the puppy.

Then Takumi thought of the puppy that he and Renjou found ten years ago. He wondered if that puppy had found a good home, a good owner who took care of him and loved him. He even wondered if that dog was still alive today. Suddenly he felt a small pain on his finger, before he realize it, the puppy was teething on his finger. He pulled his finger back and glared at the puppy with a pouty look. Takumi picked up the puppy and looked into the puppy's small round face.

"You little rascal, that hurt! You could've chewed my finger off, you know?" laughed Takumi.

He couldn't possibly stay mad at the puppy because of it's cute little puppy dog face. The puppy inched closer to Takumi's face and started to lick his nose then his whole face. Takumi giggled and with his laughter, Gii realized that Takumi wasn't by his side anymore. He turned around to see that his cute and adorable boyfriend was playing with an adorable puppy. He smiled and walked up to Takumi then poked him childishly at his sides. Takumi jumped with surprised, nearly dropping the innocent puppy. Takumi turned around and glared at Gii. Acting as if he didn't do anything, Gii turned around and whistled an unfamiliar tune.

"Gii, that was mean. I could've dropped him," cried Takumi.

"Sorry. Well...hmm...did this little rascal steal you away from me?" Asked Gii with sarcastic tone.

"I think so," laughed Takumi.

"Cute little guy isn't he?" Asked Gii.

"Yeah, he's cute and free," pointed out Takumi.

The puppy sniffed Gii's finger but only to bark at his face. Gii jumped back in surprised to see that Takumi was only laughing at him. He asks why Takumi was laughing and Takumi told him that the puppy had a completely different reaction to him that it had towards Gii.

"Does it mean he hates me?" Laughed Gii.

"I don't know but I really want to keep him," exclaimed Takumi as he cuddled with the puppy.

"Takumi, you know we can't," reminded Gii.

"I know...but maybe the hotel might want a dog, you know for a watch dog?" Asked Takumi.

"Hmmm? A watch dog, what this little guy? I don't think he would be very fierce," joked Gii.

"Maybe we could ask Akiake-kun for his opinion," suggested Takumi.

"Maybe. Oh look here he comes now. Shouzou, over here," called Gii.

Shouzou came jogging down the small hill towards Takumi and Gii. He asked why they called him over and why were they in front of a puppy shop. From behind Gii, Takumi jumped out carrying the puppy in his arms. Shouzou jumped in surprised and laughed then looked at Gii with a questioning look.

"Why do you guys have a dog? Did you guys buy it?" He asked.

"No, he was for free and we're just playing with him. Cute, huh, Akiake-kun," Takumi pointed out.

"Yeah, it's cute but are you going to keep it because you know we can't, right?" Shouzou asked again as he let the puppy sniff his hand. The puppy once again sneezed quietly making the three boys laugh. Takumi said that the puppy like Shouzou because of his cute reaction.

"Shouzou, the reason we called you over is to see whether or not your cousin would accepts dogs in a hotel. And see if they could take care of this little puppy," said Gii.

"Hmmm, well Youta does love dogs...but in a hotel. I'm not sure. I'll call him and ask," said Shouzou.

He took out his iPhone and unlocked the pass code then started to dial what seems to be Youta's number. He put the phone on speaker so that Takumi and Gii could join the conversation. The phone rung about three times before Youta picked up.

"_Hello? Shouzou? What's up?" _Asked Youta on the other line.

"Hey Youta, you like dogs, right?" Asked Shouzou.

"_Yes, I absolutely love them. But why the question out of the blue?"_ Wondered Youta.

"We have this small puppy here...about 9 weeks old I think. And we were wondering if you wanted to take it?" Explained Shouzou.

"_Eh~ that small! What type and what sex is it?"_ Youta kept asking.

"It's a golden-retriever and a young male," interupted Takumi.

"_Arigatou Takumi-kun. And golden-retrievers are mt favorite breed. I'll take him!"_ laughed the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Really! Hurray! Arigatou Youta-san!" Thanked Takumi.

Takumi ran into the store and bought a small leash and a small collar for the puppy and a few snacks just in case. He placed the puppy on the ground, put the leash and collar on the puppy's neck and slowly started to walk him. Shouzou trailed behind as Gii slowly came up beside Takumi, grabbing his leading hand, Gii and Takumi started to walk the puppy together. The clock soon turned from 1:49 to 3:15 in a blink of an eye. It was time for everyone to head back with their memories and souvenirs. Everyone meet up and the boys were surprised to see that Takumi came with a puppy trotting in front of him with a leash leading to his hand. Shocked Misu just had to ask not matter what:

"Hayama, when did you-"

"Wah~! A puppy! So cute!" Cried Shingyoji as he got down to the puppies level and petted it.

"Hayama-kun, why did you get a dog in Okinawa?" Asked Yoshizawa.

"You know we can't bring him back to the hotel nor to Shidou, right?" Reminded Takabayashi.

"I know that, I thought about everything already. So I asked Youta-san if he wanted a dog and he happily agreed," exclaimed Takumi with a wide smile on his face.

"Wait...a dog in a hotel? Does that make any sense at all to you, Takumi?" Joked Toshihisa.

"Well...a dog in a hotel, no a puppy in a _**five-star hotel**_. I'd like to see that," encouraged Sagara-sempai. "Oh right, Shouzou. It looks like I might have to leave early to go back to Spain."

"Yes, Sagara-sempai, you do have a pretty tight schedule. I'm amazed that you managed to squeeze in sometime for us," said Shouzou.

"Of course! There should be time for me to spend with my kōhai(juniors)," exclaimed Sagara-sempai. "Well, I guess I'm off. Thanks so much for arranging everything Shouzou. Take care everyone."

With that, Sagara-sempai drove off and headed back to Spain within a fews hours towards his flight. No one expected him to leaving in the middle of their time in Okinawa except Shouzou. Then everyone got into their cars and this time Toshihisa had to sit with Shouzou since Sagara-sempai left. Everyone was pretty exhausted from walking even the little puppy who was so full of energy manage to fall asleep soundly on Takumi's lap. Takumi, seeing the cute little puppy on his lap sleeping and with breathing little puffs of air, slowly started to drift asleep as well. As he was sleeping, Takumi dreamt of something that was much related to his past flash backs.

He saw his family in front of an old Japanese style house with a moving truck and their family car in front. His family was facing another family which seems to be Renjou's family. However this scene seems a little bit different. It felt sad and dark but somewhat full of hope and happiness. Was his family moving away? How could he not have remembered his move? Takumi's family bowed respectfully in front of Renjou's family. His father said with his mildly deep voice:

"_Thank you so much for looking after us and looking after my son when he came. Really, thank you for your kindness."_

"_No, no. Thank you for watching over our sons as well,"_ bowed Renjou's father in return.

"_Take care Mioko,"_ sobbed Takumi's mother as she hugged Renjou's mom tightly.

"_You, too Kanae. You, too. Stay healthy, okay," _cried the woman named Mioko.

"_Oi~shorty,"_ said young Yoichi. _"You better not forget about us, okay?"_

Takumi could only nod and stare at his feet, hoping to prevent his tears from falling out. His brother tapped his shoulder and whispered with his soft voice:

"_Why don't you say good-bye to them properly, Takumi. They're sad too and will be sadder if you don't say good-bye right."_

Takumi looked up and saw Renjou's face, tears started to flow out of his eyes like a water fall. Renjou went over and hugged Takumi in efforts to comfort him and say good-bye.

"_It's okay, Takumi-chan. Where ever you are, I'm sure one day we will meet again for sure. And I promise to take good care of that puppy we found together,"_ comforted young Renjou.

"_Did you think of a name for her?"_ Asked Takumi.

"_No, but I'm sure I can think of one, don't worry,"_ assured Renjou.

It was time for them to leave. Takumi's parents got into the car along with Takumi and his older brother Naoto. Takumi pulled down the window from his seat and poke his head out of the window. As they drove away, he say Renjou running after the car, calling out his name and waving to him desperately then screamed:

"_TAKUMI! DON'T GO!"_

When he opened his eyes he saw Gii's face and heard the sound of his name being called. Gii had the same worried expression he had on this morning. He brushed his face only to find that his face was wet. Was he crying? Was that why Gii stopped the car? Takumi could also hear the sound of the puppy whimpering in his lap. He petted the puppy to let it know that he was okay. Gii place his hand on Takumi's shoulder and asked him if he was alright. Takumi assured him that he wasn't in any pain but asked Gii why he was crying. Gii told Takumi that he was crying and talking in his sleep, he stopped the car when he noticed.

"I'm sorry Gii," apoplogized Takumi.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong," assured Gii.

"I made you worry again," cried Takumi.

"Takumi, listen, as long as you're not hurt then there is nothing for me to worry about, ok?" Assured Gii with a smile as he petted his boyfriend lightly on the head.

Then the puppy jumped onto Takumi's lap and struggled to reach his face. The puppy licked, Takumi's face, making him giggle and accidentally hit his head on the window of Gii's car. Gii bursted out laughing but saw that Takumi was slightly glaring at him. Clearing his throat, Gii tells Takumi to get out of the car to meet the others. As soon as they stepped out, Takumi was greeted by Youta. However, the little puppy let out small barks as Youta go close to him.

"Woah...woah, it's ok. He's a friend," assured Takumi to calm the little puppy.

Sensing Takumi's calming words, the puppy stopped growling. Youta managed to let the puppy sniff his scent and the puppy had the same reaction it had with everyone else so far, a sniff then a sneeze.

"I think that he likes you, Youta-san," commented Takumi as Youta managed to pick the puppy up.

"You think? Cause' I think he has already chosen someone," said Youta as he carried the puppy into the lobby.

As soon as Youta stepped one foot into the lobby, he was immediately surrounded by girls. Takumi and Gii look at each other with a questioning expression but ended up laughing at Youta's sudden attraction of girls. Afterwards, Youta ran out and said to Gii:

"Gii-san, the barbeque was going to be held at 7:30 pm so try not to be late."

"I understand, thank you Youta-san," answered Gii as he walked away with Takumi to their room.

While in their room, the two boys changed into some casual and light clothes to be able to enjoy the summer breeze. Takumi wore a rather plain t-shirt with words reading:

"SUMMER AIN'T FUN WITHOUT ME!"

And a pair of casual shorts with sandals. While Gii wore a Hawaiian style flowered t-shirt and a pair of kaki pants also with a pair of sandals. After buttoning his shirt, Gii looks up to see that Takumi was wearing a very cute outfit. He walks up towards Takumi, gives him a back hug and says:

"Hey, Takumi. Sometimes I wish you were a girl because I want to see you in cute outfits."

"What! Me as a girl? Gii, you can't be serious," asked Takumi.

"Why not? You would look cute, wouldn't you?' Asked Gii as he started to tickle Takumi.

"Gii...*giggles*...stop...it tickles," struggles Takumi as he tried to shake his strong lover off.

The two accidentally fall on the bed together with Gii above Takumi. Staring at each other, Gii bent down slowly, pressing his lips against Takumi's soft sweet lips, kissing it passionately. Gii moved his hands down Takumi's slender neck and kiss his neck lobe. However, before they could continue, their room phone ran, talk about ruining the moment. Gii sighs, then gets off Takumi and walks over to pick up the phone. It Shouzou who called and Gii had rather pissed expression. He answered it with a angry tone:

"Hello? Shouzou, did you have to call me at a time like this?"

"_Sorry, was I interrupting something important?...Wait don't answer that. Anyways I need to see you to discuss..."_ the sound of Shouzou's voice was drowned out by the sound of the room's door bell that Takumi heard. He signaled to Gii that he was going to get the door. When Takumi opened the door, he saw that it was one of the hotel's employees.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked Takumi.

"Good evening, are you Hayama Takumi-san?" Asked the employee.

"Yes," Takumi answered.

"I have a message for you and a gift basket that was forgotten to be place in your room the other day, my sincere apologizes," bowed the employee.

Takumi accepted the note and the basket then said his thanks to the employee. He read the note that said:

'_Hayama-san, please meet me in the garden behind the pool at 5:50 pm today. Sign, Kono Renjou.'_

After reading the note and hearing Gii say goodbye to Shouzou on the phone, Takumi quickly stuffed the note into his pocket and walked casually into the bedroom. He saw Gii with the same expression he had when he picked up the phone only this time he looked more pissed off. Takumi goes to a small table near the window and placed the gift basket down. He turned to Gii and sits down on the small chair next to the table. Gii sits down on the bed and asks:

"Who was that at the door and what is with that basket?"

"It was one of the employees here. He gave us a free gift basket because our room didn't have one when we came," answered Takumi.

"Really? Well I have to go see Shouzou because of some issues he has with the plans for this week. So Takumi, try not wonder around and try to stay put so I can come back to get you," ordered Gii.

"Eh~! Gii, I'm not a dog you know. Can't I just walk around a bit?" Begged Takumi. "Maybe go visit the puppy?"

"Fine, but just visit the puppy and that's it. If you are planning to leave then take the room key and leave a note of where you're going so I know where to find you, alright?" Agreed Gii.

"Yes, I got it," smiled Takumi as he walked Gii to the door and handed him the door key. Gii quickly shut the door and kissed Takumi one last time as if he wasn't going to see his lover anymore. As soon as he closed the door, Takumi ran into the bed room, grabbed a notepad and a pen then wrote a note to Gii that said:

'_Gii, I'm going to see the puppy that we got today and maybe go to Tohihisa's room since he's by himself. I don't know how long I will take but I'll see you at the dinner buffet. Don't worry, I will be safe and I won't pass out or anything. Love Takumi ~ '_

He placed the note on the small table near the door and took the keycard. Takumi looked at th clock and it said 4:15 pm. He had plenty of time till he met with Renjou. Takumi decided to go the places he listed. First he went to Toshihisa's room to visit the lonely guy. After two knocks, Toshihisa had already answered the door. His face brightened up at the sight of his old roommate. Toshihisa immediately invited his friend into the very large room he had. Takumi sighed and looked at Toshihsa with some pity.

"Toshihsa, don't you feel...lonely?" He asked.

"I do feel _**so lonely!**_ Ever since Sagara-sempai left...this room grew very...large," cried Toshihisa as he fell into Takumi's arms for a comforting hug.

"I do see what you mean. This room is really big for only you," said Takumi as he scanned the room.

"I know it's horrible. This is worse than when I shared the room with you," cried Toshihisa.

"Hey! Anyways, why don't you ask Akaike-kun it you could change into a smaller room," suggested Takumi.

"I did think of that but it's just too much of a burden on him. And besides, if we do that it would be unfair for the other guest," pouted Toshihisa.

"That's true. But...you don't seriously mean that sharing a room with me two years ago was bad, right?" Asked Takumi.

"Gosh Takumi, I was joking. You seriously can't take a joke can you?" Smiled Takumi.

Takumi glanced at the time at it was already 4:30 pm. He quickly said good bye to Toshihisa and head out to the lobby to find the little puppy. He searched for a while and even asked the employees if they knew where either Youta was or the puppy was. Many of them pointed him to Youta's office so Takumi decided to head there. While walking to Youta's office, Takumi wondered what Renjou wanted to see him about. Could it be the memories or something else.

Takumi soon found Youta's office and it turned out that the puppy was indeed in the office but Youta wasn't. He decided to call the puppy over and play with him. Youta managed to get the puppy's named embedded on a collar tag that dangled around the puppy's collar. His new name was Max and it did seem to fit the little guy. Takumi noticed that Max already had a bunch of toys instored for him. Takumi thought that Youta was a really fact worker on getting things that he needed. After playing with the puppy for about fifteen minutes. Takumi said good bye to Max and headed for the park. He already saw Renjou sitting on the park bench with a rather nervous expression.

"Renjou-kun," Takumi called out.

"Ah~! Hayama-san. You got my note!" Smiled Renjou as he stood up.

'What did you call me over for?" Asked Takumi.

"Well you see, I was wondering about that nickname that you and I had...you know...remember," started Renjou.

"Actually Renjou-kun..." and the Takumi started to tell Renjou about everything that he had remembered so far. It turns out that Takmui's memories match completely with Renjou's memory of the Takumi twelves years ago. Finally Takumi was able to sort out his memories and found his friend. It made the two think a lot, too. Before they could think about it, an announcement for the dinner buffet was broadcasted. Everyone gathered and started to have a great night. The whole island smelt like cooked seafood and different types of Japanese cusine. Takumi met up with everyone then Gii shortly joined their group with Shouzou. Gii asked Takumi where he went while they were eating. Takumi, shocked, looked at Gii and asks him if he didn't see the note Takumi left.

"Yeah I saw your note but I'm just asking to make sure," smiled Gii.

"What, you don't trust me now?" Said Takumi as he stood from his seat to get more food.

"No, I trust you. I just wanted to know, that's all," said Gii as he followed Takumi.

Takumi explained where he went except the part about meeting Renjou. He didn't want to upset Gii at all so he kept it a secret. Just then as Gii leaves to talk to the other guest, Renjou secretly pulls Takumi aside and walks him all the way out to a small garden a few feet from the buffet room but far enough so that his friends don't hear him. Sitting Takumi down on a bench, turns around and takes a deep breath. He turns around the says the three dangerous word that Takumi did not want to hear:

"Hayama-san," he started. "I like you."

Shock from what he had heard, Takumi became speechless and could only stare at his friend's face. Not only did he have a lover but he already had a friend who confess to him just last year , Toshihisa, now Renjou? Who's next?

**Author's after note:**

Will Takumi accept Renjou's confession and leave Gii? Or will he reject his childhood friend even after being ten years apart? Find out next chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW! R E V I E W ! ! ! Thanks for reading. A wait the next chapter.**


	7. I Love You, Takumi

恋の記憶(Koi no Kioku)/Memories of Love Chp. 7

Chapter 7: I Love You, Takumi.

**Author's note: I do not own Takumi-kun the Series or the characters accept the ones I mentioned in chapter one and two. Words in italics mean a conversation on the phone, characters talking in another language, or Takumi's thoughts and flashbacks.**

**Thank you **_**Touch of Wind**_** and****s**_**prinymiya**_** for following.**

_**Touch of Wind, Akkadia, **__**jina and haru**_** for the reviews**

_**Touch of wind **_**for adding the story to their favorites and subscribers**

_Previously in the last chapter, Takumi and Gii started a terrible argument as soon as they go back to their room after a day at the pool. However everything ended well except the fact that they were late to meeting their friends to go to lunch. After lunch, everyone went around the city of Okinawa to check out the souvenirs and shops. Takumi managed to pick up a puppy which was very much related to a memory he had with Renjou. Takumi managed to plead Youta into letting the hotel take care of the puppy. When it was time to leave, Gii and Takumi along with their friends drove back tot eh hotel, however, Sagara-sempai left because he had to leave for Spain. Have some free time before the guess barbeque that night, Gii decided to spend some "R&R" time with Takumi when he got rudely interrupted by a phone call from Shouzou. Takumi also received a note from Renjou telling him to meet his friend at the park at 5:50pm. As Gii left to attend to business with his friend and left Takumi alone, Takumi decided it was a good time to leave and go see Renjou. When he met Renjou, Takumi told him everything he had remembered involving Renjou and him. When the announcement came for the barbeque, they two headed over to the site. While eating, Renjou pulls Takumi aside into a secret garden and confesses to him! Will Takumi accept Renjou's confession?_

At the barbeque, Renjou managed to sneak Takumi out to talk but little did he know that Shouzou had his eyes on them and knew exactly where they went. After pulling Takumi to the side and far away from his friends, Renjou sits him down and turns his back towards Takumi. He took a deep breath then turned around with a serious yet nervous expression on his face.

"Hayama-san," he started. "I like you."

Shocked, Takumi could only stare at this boy who just confessed to him.

**~Back at the Buffet~**

While Gii grabbed another plate, he started to wonder where his adorable boyfriend was. He scanned around the area and saw that Takumi was no where in sight. Gii went back to the table where Shouzou was seat and started to eat his food still wondering where Takumi was. Shouzou, who was taking a sip of his ice cold cola drink, stared at Gii with an expression that says anger all over it as he looked at Gii. Finally noticing that Gii wasn't doing anything, Shouzou got up and pulled Gii away from his plate of Japanese cuisine.

"Gii, doesn't it make you at least a little curious as to where Takumi might be?" He asked bluntly.

"I have been wondering about that and I did look around. I just thought he might be with the others," answered Gii.

Shouzou, full of stress, frustration and pity for his friend who doesn't even realize his surroundings enough to tell him that Takumi as disappeared. He gave a sigh, looked at Gii with a said:

"Gii, that Renjou kid took Takumi to that garden over there while you were bury in line getting food. Doesn't that make you curious or worried?" Asked Shouzou with enthusiasm.

"What? He's with Renjou. Where is he?" Panicked Gii.

"Those two are down at the small garden down by the lake, be careful. And I suggest you wait and listen to what they're saying before you bust in and make things worse between you guys," said Shouzou as he walked away. "I'll come get you when I see you guys are taking too long or when it's time to go."

Gii happily agrees and jogged quickly towards where Renjou and his boyfriend were talking.

**~Back at the Garden~**

Takumi stood up from where he was sitting and let Renjou, who looked hopelessly confused, sit down. He looked down at his feet and grabbed his hair in frustration. He took a deep breath then looked up at Takumi and started:

"I don't know when I fell you...but I just did. And the fact the we were friends twelve years ago then meeting up like this again ten years later...it's fate."

"But Renjou-kun , it just doesn't add up and besides... I don't believe in fate. I might just be a coincidence that we so happened to meet up again," lied Takumi.

Renjou stood up, grabbed Takumi's hand and placed it on his chest. Takumi felt Renjou's heart beat race and that made his skip a beat, too.

_ "Could this really be fate? No! I have Gii. Gii is the one I love!" _Takumi's thoughts cried.

"Don't you see how you make my heart race? Please don't make me wait any longer, Hayama-san," said Renjou as he leaned closer to Takumi, forcing a kiss and pushed him onto the bench.

Struggling to get Renjou, Takumi managed to cry out:

"But... I already have someone... somebody I love!"

Feeling that Renjou has stopped pressuring his shoulders, Takumi tried to take his distance because the thought of other people touching him made him feel uncomfortable. However Renjou would not get off Takumi's body. He tried not to look into Renjou's hurt expression for it hurt him to see that his friend was hurt because of him. From the hot rush he felt towards his face, Takumi heard Renjou ask with a shaky voice:

"Who? Who is it that you love?"

"I don't think that it's any of your business of who ever I like," said Takumi coldly.

"Is it that guy named Saki Giichi? Strange name," smirked Renjou as he mocked Gii's name. "Why do you even bother with that guy? Isn't from a wealthy family because he sure looks like it. And maybe even the thought of their son being in love with a man might even ruin his future."

Shocked, Takumi felt his eyes watering at the thought that he is a bad influence on Gii. He never wanted to make Gii worry especially be a hindrance to his future.

"Well sorry for not meeting your expectations, Renjou," said a familiar voice from behind Takumi. It was Gii... he was eavesdropping on them again, but this time he had a rather pissed off expression.

"G-Gii, what are you doing here? How did you get out here?" Asked Takumi.

"Takumi, didn't I say that I would never let you out of my sight? Reminded Gii.

"I don't mean to be rude, but this has nothing to do with you, Gii-san," said Renjou trying to remain calm and polite.

"Of course it does. First of all you say my name, which gets me involve but then you trash talk me? Second, I believe you have something that belongs to me, so would you please kindly get _**off**_ him?" Asked Gii with a sarcastic tone.

Finding the chance that Renjou was distracted, Takumi pushed him off and ran over to Gii side. Gii wrapped his arms around Takumi and gave him a tight hug then face Renjou, who looked quite ticked off, too.

"Takumi is my lover, there for he belongs to me, now back off," warned Gii.

"Who said anything about him becoming your property?" Asked Renjou in an annoyed tone.

"Gii..." Takumi whispered nervously.

"I did, now leave before things get ugly, this is your last warning. Leave Takumi and the rest of us alone and nobody gets hurt," glared Gii with his cool facade.

"Gii, lets stop ok?... Gii" whispered Takumi with a shaky tone.

"What if I don't plan on leaving Takumi alone, Gii-san," smirked Renjou rudely.

Takumi could not believe his eyes and ears. Was he hallucinating? The Renjou he knew was kind and funny but this Renjou in front of him was just frighting. Takumi didn't want to believe that Renjou was completely bad.

"Why you-!"

"Gii, wait please. I don't want to see you two fight," calmed Takumi as he walked over to Renjou. "Renjou-kun, maybe you should leave before something happens."

Seeing that Takumi was right in front of him and that they were in front of his lover, Renjou didn't hesitate at the chance. He pulled Takumi and forced a kiss upon his lips. Both Gii and Takumi were shocked to see that Renjou had changed to much. Takumi was helpless against Renjou's strong arms, tears started to build up in his eyes as he saw that Gii was witnessing this catastrophe.

_"No! Stop...Stop it! Renjou-kun! No, not int front of Gii!"_ cried the helpless Takumi.

Takumi thought that the only way to pry Renjou off was to bite each other's lips until he let go. At first Renjou ignored it but only until Takumi bit really hard that made him shriek and let go of Takumi abruptly. Takumi stumbled on the ground but leaped up and ran into Gii's arms. He buried his tearful face into Gii's chest and started to cry silently. Gii hugged him tighter, seeing how mush pain his boyfriend was in and whispered into Takumi's ears:

"Takumi, it's okay. I'm here...I'm here and I'm never going to let you go, okay?"

Feeling assured, Takumi tightens his grip around his comforting boyfriend. Gii then lightly petted Takumi on the head the pushed Takumi behind him and held his hand tight.

"You bastard! How could you do that to Takumi? I thought you were his friend!" Yelled Gii furiously.

"Gii, what's wrong?" asked a voice from behind Takumi.

"A-Akaike-kun? What are you doing here?" Asked Takumi with puffy red eyes, unaware of his bloody lips.

"HAYAMA! What happened to you? Your...your lip is bleeding badly. And so is Renjou-kun's. What happened here?" Asked Shouzou as he checked out poor Takumi's bloody lip.

"What?" Panicked Gii as he turned around when he heard Shouzou mentioned Takumi's lip. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but I'm alright," assured Takumi.

"Don't tell me that Renjou-kun did this or was there a fight between you two?" Quetioned Shouzou.

Takumi couldn't say anything but could only stare at the ground. He felt the tears slowly coming to his eyes again but he tried not to let it out. Seeing that Takumi was in no condition to talk Shouzou suggested that they take him back to the room and clean up his lip. Gii agreed and took Takumi back only to be interrupted by Renjou's voice:

"Wait, I'm not done talking to you. Hayama...no...Takumi, I need to talk to you, please meet me back here tonight and let's sort this out."

With that, Gii, Takumi and Shouzou headed back to the room but they had to pass the crowd of guest which gave them strange looks. The eyes felt like piercing needles that pricked Takumi's mind, he felt afraid and shivered in Gii's arms as they walked pass them.

**Shingyoji x Misu (short)**

While grabbing another plate of delicious sushi from the sushi bar, Shingyoji heard some strange murmurs in the background. He felt it distracting so he turned around. He noticed that there was a small but long crowd in the center of the buffet bar, still questioning why everyone was so gathered around. Only until he saw Gii walking out with Takumi who seems in a rush. Shouzou trailed behind them and somehow managed to make eye contact with Shingyoji. As he looked back at Takumi, he noticed that on his senior's lip, there was something red coming from it.

_"What's wrong with Hayama-san? And what is tha red stuff coming from his lip? Is it... no! BLOOD!" _ thought Shingyoji.

He then heard the crowd whisper or gossip about what they just saw. People were saying weird and mean things about them like:

"_Was there a fight?"_

_"That's what happened when teenage boys get together, fights break out all the time,"_

_"What the heck? A bloody lip totally ruins a handsome face."_

_"I know and I thought he was my type, too."_

Shingyoji felt sorry for Takumi but also wondered, like everyone else, if there was actually a fight. But Gii didn't look like he had any injuries nor did Shouzou. Gii and Shouzou would not have that kind of fight with each other, ever. He still wondered what happened to Takumi throughout the time he ate his sushi. He saw Misu in the corner grabbing some baked bread and ran over to his side.

"Arata-san!" cried Shingyoji as he came close.

"Here, take these," exclaimed Misu as he piled a bunch of bread and bread sticks on Shingyoji's tray.

"Mou~ Arata-san, do you have to get this many bread?" Complained Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji, a pet does not complain to his master when they are trying to feed him, do you get that?"

"But... whatever you won't listen anyways," gave up Shingyoji.

As the two walked back to their table, they met up with Takabayshi, Yoshizawa and Toshihisa. They started a lively conversation until Shingyoji asked:

"Hey, did any of you sempai get a glimpse at what happened at the crowd a minute ago?"

"Yeah, I did," said Takabayshi. "Gii and Hayama were walking out and it seems like he was kind of injured or something because I noticed that his lip was bleeding."

"What! Really I thought that they were putting on a show. By the time I got there, the crowd had already disbanded," said Toshihisa.

"That can't be good, we might have to check up on him, I hope he's ok," said Yoshizawa.

"He'll be alright. He's tougher than he looks," exclaimed Misu.

As they talked, Shingyoji caught eye of something quite unusual. He noticed that Renjou also had a cut on his lip as he walked passed their family table. His family seemed really worried about him. Although in Shingyoji's point of view, the cut was not to serious. When he sat back down, he tapped Misu on the shoulders and asked:

"Hey Arata-san, remember that boy that played volley ball with us the other day? Renjou?"

"Yeah, so?" Asked Misu.

"Well I just noticed that he has a cut on his lip also," exclaimed Shingyoji.

"So, what does that have anything to do with us?" Asked Misu bluntly.

"Well I noticed that before dinner, he didn't have a cut, but now he does? Could it be linked to Hayama-san's injury?" Wondered Shingyoji.

"Look, to prove that you are wrong, lets go visit him right now. I'm done anyways... are you guys done?" Misu asked the group.

The five remaining boys cleaned up their area and head to look for Takumi's and Gii's room, all anticipating in hearing what happened to Takumi.

**Takumi x Gii**

Once in the room, Gii quickly sat Takumi down on the couch and ran into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Shouzou sat opposite from Takumi when they got in. Once he got the first aid kit, Shouzou helped Gii get all the supplies to clean Takumi's lip. The disinfectant that Gii brushed on a cotton swap then onto Takumi's lip stung immensely.

"Ow! That stings," cried Takumi.

"I'm sorry but you have to bear with it for now, alright," apologized Gii. Takumi nodded and let Gii continue cleaning his lip. However, the cut seemed pretty large for Takumi's thin lips. Gii felt guilty for not being able to protect Takumi again.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Shouzou got up to open it. All the boys were crowed at the door and asked what was wrong with Takumi. They wanted to rush inside but Shouzou pushed them out telling them that Takumi had to rest.

"He'll tell you everything tomorrow, alright. He's in no condition to talk right now, literally," exclaimed Shouzou.

"Hayama, you have to tell us everything tomorrow, alright," shouted Takabayashi.

Shouzou shut the door and went back into the living room to sit down. He saw that Gii was still cleaning Takumi's lip after fifteen minutes already. Seeing Takumi's lip would not stop bleeding Shouzou suggested getting stitches but just the thought of it scared Takumi greatly.

Finally after twenty long minutes of trying to stop his lip from bleeding, Takumi managed to get up an stretch. By that time, Shouzou decided to go back to his room and rest up for tomorrow's planned activities. Gii told Takumi to be careful not to let his lip wound open up again. Takumi went into the bathroom to check out the damages he did to his lip and thought about how much he hurt Renjou. While on the topic of Renjou, he thought of the things that Renjou said while at the garden.

_ "Isn't from a wealthy family because he sure looks like it. And maybe even the thought of their son being in love with a man could ruin his future!" "Ruin his future..."_

Those words echoed in Takumi's head over and over again.

_"Am I really effecting Gii's future? What will his father say when he finds out that his son is in love with another man?"_ Thought Takumi as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Takumi suddenly felt his legs going weak and it made him fall to the ground. His vision became blurry and his cheek was wet. When he realized it, he had broken down into tears. Gii ran into the bathroom when he saw Takumi burry is face in his hand, sobbing.

"Takumi, what's wrong," asked Gii.

"I don't know..." sobbed the boy.

"Does your lip hurt? Is anywhere hurting?" Asked Gii.

"No! I don't know," cried Takumi.

Seeing how his boyfriend has broken into tears, Gii wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Gii tried to stop Takumi from crying but it also hurt him to see Takumi in this state especially after what happened today. The more he heard Takumi sob the more guilty he felt for not watching out for him. He shouldn't have let his anger loose, none of this would have happened. Many of those thoughts ran through Gii's mind.

After Takumi calmed down a bit, Gii pulled him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Takumi sat on the bed and stared at Gii. The room broke into dead silence but then Takumi let out a strange question:

"Gii... Am I a hindrance on your future?"

"What?What would make you think that?" Question Gii with a shocked expression.

"It's just that you're the son of such a great and wealthy family. And you're going to inherit the family company after all so I-"

"What does that have to do anything with you being a hindrance to my future?" Asked Gii.

"...I thought that-"

"Takumi, listen. All it matters is that I love you and I want to be with you. My future and the fact that I inherit the company has nothing to do with this," assured Gii.

"But won't your father be mad to see that you're..."

"If he does find out, I'll explain it to him myself, you don't have to worry about anything. Are you bothered because of what Renjou said?" Asked Gii again.

Takumi nodded but he was relieved to hear that he wasn't a hindrance on Gii's future. He lightly rested his head on Gii's shoulder and asked:

"Gii are you okay? I mean after what happened and all,"

Gii fell silent, Takumi looks up at his boyfriend and saw him with a serious expression. Takumi lifts his head and place his hands lightly on Gii's shoulder.

"Gii? What's wrong?' Takumi asked softly.

"I couldn't protect you again, that's what's wrong," said Gii.

"You couldn't protect me? What are you talking about?" Question Takumi, worried for Gii.

"If I didn't let you walk up to him, he wouldn't have kissed you and hurt you like this," cried Gii as he stood up from the bed.

"No, Gii. Renjou-kun wasn't the one who did this to me...I did," confessed Takumi.

"What?" Asked Gii with a shocked expression as he turned around to look at his boyfriend. "You wouldn't tear your own lips? Why are you covering for him? He obviously wanted to hurt you...hurt me."

"No, that's not true. I bit his lip and mine to get away from him. I hated how he kissed me, especially in front of you. I had to get him off," exclaimed Takumi.

"You hurt yourself for me...why?" Asked Gii.

"Because Gii is the one I love the most!" Cried Takumi.

"Takumi..."

"I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand your hurt expression. It was painful for me to see you like that," sobbed Takumi as he broke into small tears again.

Gii sat Takumi down on the bed and laid his boyfriends head on Gii's shoulder. After a few second, Takumi managed to calm down again, however this time, he had drifted off to sleep. Gii carefully carried Takumi and placed him in the bed sheets. Dimming that lights, Gii left the bedroom and walked out towards the balcony. He suddenly heard the bush shake violently beneath him. With the help of the moonlight and the street light, Gii managed to make out the figure in the bushes. It was Renjou. He had snuck through the other rooms to get to their room. He started to call out Takumi's name, little did he know Takumi was sound asleep. He was unaware that Gii was watching his every movement in dead silence until Renjou bent down to look for what was a small pebbel. He was about to throw it at the window in the bed room but Gii stopped him.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Renjou,"

"WOAH! Where the hell did you come from?" Cried Renjou in surprised. "Wait you two are sharing rooms?"

"Of course. It's only natural for lovers to share a room, right?" Said Gii with much sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you, Gii-san. I'm looking for Takumi, where is he?" asked Renjou rudely.

"I'm afraid he is already sound asleep and probably traumatized after your actions today," exclaimed Gii. Gii also notice that Renjou also had a cut on his lip only it was minor compared to Takumi's. It was enough evidence that Renjou did not bite Takumi's lips however Gii couldn't forgive Renjou for his acts.

"What? He's..."

"I suggest you leave Renjou. I warning you, don't come near us. You're brother already made a bad first impression, don't do the same for the others to notice," advised Gii.

"Why should I take advise from some rich kid like you!" Yelled Renjou.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't want to be picking a fight with someone like me, now LEAVE!" Yelled Gii.

With that Renjou left the small garden leaving Gii to stare at the dark and ominous beach, full of anger. Gii then decide to head on to bed and went into the bedroom. He saw Takumi sleeping so soundly it made him feel at ease for a moment only until his eyes fell on the lip tear. Gii went over to Takumi's side and bent over Takumi and gave him a light peck on his lips. Gii then quickly changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, climbed into bed next to Takumi then turned out the lights.

**Author's Ending Note:**

What will happen the day when the two wake up? Will Takumi have to tell his friends the cold hard truth about what happened that night and his history with the Kono family? Will Takumi's wounded lip cause problems amongst Renjou and the Shidou boys? Find out next chapter of 恋の記憶(Koi no Kioku)/Memories of Love.

~End of Chapter 7~

**Hey Guys, please review...and I'm having a major writer's block so if anyone can come up with a good idea for the next chapter that would be great! If you are just reading this now, I have added more ShingyojixMisu parts and will continue, so the fans will enjoy both love stories. I might add TakabayshixYoshizawa though I don't know enough about them yet.**


	8. A Blissful Moment, A Terrifying Moment

**Manga/Live Action FanFiction **

**SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE... School killed me! Well here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

_**Sky's Shadow, jina, akiluv **_**and everyone else for the comments and reviews.**

_**Sky's Shadow **_**for subscribing. **

**Sorry for the delay everyone, I lost my rough draft book for a day and had too much Homework. **

**Author's note: **_I do not own Takumi-kun series nor the original characters. I created my own characters. Italics means phone conversations, a different language spoken, Takumi's thoughts or flashbacks. Also this is my image from the movie not the manga because I like the Shingyoji uke from the movie better sorry for not making that clearer. Also, I'm not going to put on last chapter summaries because they will take too much time. Unless someone needs it then I will reconsider it, sorry._

Chapter 8: A Blissful Moment and a Terrifying Moment

The sky was grey and hazy, all the clouds started to build up over the sea. The sound of thunder the lights of lighting were seen miles of the coast of Okinawa. Takumi stood in front of the French Glass doors and stared out into the ominous looking beach that was sunny awhile ago. He let out a sigh and at the sight of how dark everything looked, he felt a little depressed. Gii, minding his own business, sat on the couch with his usual cup of coffee and reading the newspapers. He looked like an aged business man in a way.

"Hey Gii, it looks like there's going to be a storm, right?" Asked Takumi. "What about out plans today?"

He heard no reply from Gii, usually Takumi would hear Gii answer him immediately. Something was wrong and Takumi just knew it. He turned around to see Gii, but his boyfriend wasn't sitting on the couch, as a matter of a fact, he wasn't even in the room.

"Gii? Where are you?" Takumi called out very cautiously as he sensed something was strange.

"Who's Gii?" said a familiar voice.

It looked as if someone was in the dark hallway that lead to the room door. But it was so dark that Takumi couldn't make out who it was. He squinted his eyes to try and get a better image but it was no use.

"Who's there?" He asked cautiously.

The person in the hallways slowly walked out into the hallways and that was when Takumi could see clearly who it was... it was Renjou. But this Renjou had a sinister look upon his face but it was so cold that it made Takumi fear him. Renjou walked towards Takumi, slowly, causing Takumi to walk backwards.

"Why are you backing away from me? I'm not going to hurt you," smirked Renjou.

"I... please don't come closer," panicked Takumi.

As soon as he said that, Takumi tripped on the carpet and landed on the couch. When he heard the strike of lighting and thunder, Takumi immediately saw Renjou on top of him, pinning him down with just one hand.

"_Why is Renjou-kun... so strong!"_ cried Takumi's thoughts.

Renjou bent down and whispered into Takumi's ears cold words and sent chills down his back:

"Hayama Takumi, you belong to me now..."

Struggling to break free, Takumi felt great pressure on his to hands and a greater pressure on his heart. His mind was so confused, Why wasn't Gii there to save him? Where is Gii? Why sis Renjou doing this? All these thoughts ran through her mind.

"Please... please let me go...Renjou... please!" cried Takumi as Renjou suddenly forced a kiss onto Takumi.

That kiss felt rough, cold and bitter. Takumi could only follow along to what Renjou was doing to him. He felt Renjou's long but ice cold hands lift his shirt and touch his skin from his abdomen all the way to his neck. Takumi felt violated so much that his eyes could not control the tears that he was so desperately trying hold in. Realizing that Takumi was crying, Renjou let out a small giggle and whispered:

"Takumi, why are you crying? Are you crying because you enjoy it or because you dislike it?"

"Renjou-kun... why are you... why are you doing this me?" Cried Takumi.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making you mine? Why don't you like this? Doesn't Gii-san do this to you a lot?" Whispered Renjou as he slowly kissed Takumi's neck.

"Stop! Please!" Yelled Takumi as he felt Renjou's hand reaching for his belt buckle and unbuckling it.

As soon as he screamed, Gii burst into the doors and ran over to knock Renjou of his boyfriend. Takumi was surprised to see Gii coming in just now, he was mad but at the same time glad. However something seemed really wrong, Gii had a really malicious look on his face and Takumi did not hear anything from Renjou. Before Takumi realized what had happened, Gii, who was covered in the red liquid walked over towards Takumi and holding something sharp in his right hand.

_A knife! Gii stop... wait! I can explain! Gii NO!_

"NO!" Cried Takumi as he sprung up from the bed, sweating and breathing hard. He took a look at his surroundings and noticed that he was in the bedroom and sighed "It... it was a dream? Thank god."

He turned to his side and saw that Gii was sleeping soundly right next to him. Takumi looked at the clock and it was only 4:50 am in the morning. He laid back down, trying to fall asleep again. However, after that traumatic dream, Takumi could not sleep again so he got up and left the bedroom quietly.

Outside at the living room, things were still dark so Takumi's eye's could only see outlines of different furniture in the room through the small light of the rising sun. Takumi then remembered his horrible nightmare.

_This was where everything in my dream took place... Renjou-kun and... Gii. What he did you Renjou was something I'd never imagine it! It felt so real... Renjou-kun's touch, Gii forceful stare... everything. _

Takumi stared at the room and then at the beach, he noticed that today was going to be another nice, hot summer day so that made him smile. But after a few minutes of staring, his sleepiness caught up to him, his eyes felt heavy and his legs started to numb away to sleepiness. However, Takumi was too lazy to walk back into the bedroom with a slight chance of waking Gii up from his sleep, too. So in the end, Takumi just curled up on the long couch and feel asleep but this time he had a pleasant dream.

About two hours had passed since Takumi had gotten out of bed. At that time, Gii slowly woke up from his sleep. He stretched his arms out, hoping to be able to cuddle with his boyfriend when he felt an empty space beside him. Gii flashed his eyes opened and saw that Takumi was not beside him... again. Gii shot up out of bed and walked quickly into the living, scanning to see if Takumi was either out in the balcony or had left a note. It was only until Gii caught a glimpse of movement on the couch that he realized where Takumi was. He smiled and let out a breath of relief then walked over this his sleeping lover's side. Gii patted Takumi lightly on the shoulder and saw that Takumi had a slight reaction, Gii whispered:

"Takumi, if you sleep out here, you're going to catch and cold."

Takumi slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his boyfriend's beautiful face. T hat made him smile and slowly get up from where he was sleeping. Gii led Takumi back into the bedroom and the two quickly climbed into bed together.

"Takumi,"started Gii.

"Hmm? What is it, Gii?" Asked Takumi still half awake.

"When did u leave the bed and slept outside?" Asked Gii.

"Ah~. I had a bad dream and when I woke up.", I couldn't fall asleep again so I went out to the living room. Then I got sleepy again and slept on the couch at around 4:50," said Takumi with a yawn.

"What was your dream about?" Asked Gii.

"I had a dream that you... and Renjou-kun were fighting and I couldn't stop u guys and I..." stopped Takumi as he drifted to sleep again.

"Takumi?" wondered Gii when he didn't hear Takumi say anything. He looks down to see his boyfriend sleeping soundly again in his arms. With a smile, Gii whispers:

"How cute. You really are a baby, sleeping 24/7."

And with that, Gii also falls back asleep.

**~Shingyoji x Misu~**

It was early in the morning around seven a.m, Shingyoji laid in bed wide awake too excited to be able to fall alseep. His mind was completely blown away at what happened the night before. Misu laid fast asleep beside Shingyoji, not making a sound. Shingyoji smiled and pulled the cover over his head, trying to re-cap what just happened.

~Flash Back~

The two had finished their dinner and headed back to their room. However the thought of what happened at the buffet wavered over Shingyoji's mind ever since they finished eating.

_Why did Hayama-san and Gii-sempai leave so early? And what exactly happened to them? That lip..._ thought Shingyoji.

Back in the room, Misu took a seat on the couch to relax while Shingyoji stood in the hallway with a questioning yet troubled expression on his face. Misu noticed his pet's expression and seemed just a bit worried.

"Shingyoji, Shingyoji!" Called Misu.

"Huh? Ah~ yes Arata-san?"

"Why are you idling around like that? Especially not coming inside. What's wrong? You look troubled," asked Misu.

"I'm sorry Arata-san, I was just wondering what happened to Hayama-san...what happened?" Wondered Shingyoji.

"It's not really your place to stick your nose into everyone's business. Don't bother," said Misu bluntly.

"Mou~Arata-san, why do you always have to be so mean to me? Also, Hayama-san is your friend isn't he? Shouldn't you be at least a little but worried about him?" Complained Shingyoji. "Well, I'm going over to check on him."

"Oy~ Shingyoji, wait..."

"Arata-san, you don't have to come if you don't want you," interrupted Shingyoji.

Misu hesitated but followed his pet anyways. Outside, they met Takabayashi, Yoshizawa and Toshihisa, who also have noticed the strange things about Takumi and Gii. Everyone had worried or troubled expressions on their faces and had all decided to go over to Gii's and Takumi's room. However, Shouzou denied their access to the room and told them to come by tomorrow.

Back at the room Shingyoji could not let his mind rest, He started to pace around in the room, stopping at the bedroom door.

"Mou~ I can't stand this, I have to find out what happened to Hayama-san or else my heart will pop out!" Cried Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji, if Shouzou didn't want to let us see Hayama, we could always go see him tomorrow," said Misu.

"I can't wait that long. What if it were something serious?" Asked Shingyoji.

"Stop freaking out, get a hold of your senses. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," assured Misu as he sat down on the couch.

"No, I can't just sit around like this and wait to hear from Shouzou. I'm going to call over there and make sure," said Shingyoji as he ran into the bedroom.

"Oy~ Shingyoji!" Yelled Misu as he ran after Shingyoji.

As Shingyoji picked up the phone and dial it, Misu grabbed the phone out of Shingoyji's hand and slams it down on the console. Speechless Shingyoji could only stare at Misu, he was angry at what Misu did.

"What are you doing?" Cried Shingyoji.

"Just let them be! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Scolded Misu in a serious tone.

"I don't want to. I want to find out what happened," cried the teenager.

Misu started to ger irrated by Shingyoji's rebellious attitude. He pushed Shingyoji down onto the bed and glared down at him.

"You're really starting to annoy me. A pet is not supposed to go against his mater make his master mad either, Shin~ Gyo~Ji," whispered Misu.

"Arata-san... I didn't mean to..."

"Too late, I can't forgive you for what you've done. Now receive your punishment," smiled Misu.

"Arata-san..."

Misu kissed Shingyoji with great passion on the lips and slowly started to unbutton the collar of his pet's shirt. Their kiss was long and Misu had no intent on letting go until finally he did. He released Shingyoji long enough for him to breath and whimper at the feel of Misu's cold fingers running down his neck. Misu kissed Shingyoji's neck then back to his lips, the wait felt too long, Misu wanted more of his beloved pet. The blushed face of Shingyoji made Misu want him even more, his whimpering voice, everything.

"Ara...Arata-san! What are you doing? Stop!" Cried Shingyoji.

"Why should I stop just because you asked me to? Is my pet were ordering me? Who's the master here?" muttered Misu. "That's what I thought. So just be quiet and take your punishment,"

"Ah! A...Arata-san! No...Stop! AH!" Cried Shingyoji.

"Your cries are so much like a baby's. What? Do you enjoy being punished?" Smirked Misu as he whispered into Shingyoji's ear.

"Don't mock me! Arata-san, you're the one making me become like this... you always tease me... I don't like it!" Cried Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji... you don't like this? Don't you love me kissing you?" Said Misu. "Your cries make me want you even more than ever."

"Arata-san...I want you... Arata-san," whimpered the teenager.

"Roger that..." smirked Misu.

_"Why does his deep voice melt my heart so much. Yet he also uses it to tease me. His kisses pull me in and the way he touches me... I feel so happy," _ thought Shingyoji.

~_** After Some Time~**_

"Shingyoji, go clean yourself up and get ready for bed. It's getting late," ordered Misu as he got off the dazed teen laying on the bed. Shingyoji still could not believe what had just happened.

"Shingyoji, did you not hear me? Do I need to repeat myself to you?" Asked Misu.

"Ye-yes sir!" Jumped Shingyoji.

"Ah, you're quite obedient after our lesson, very interesting," smirked Misu.

"MOU~! Arata-san!" Cried Shingyoji.

~End of Flashback~

While thinking back to yesterday, Shingyoji wondered how many sides of Misu there was. Misu would usually show a cool outer appearance to everyone else. But when he's with Shingyoji, there was a whole different side of him. It was like there was a wall that breaks down but then gets rebuilt every time.

_"Am I important to Arata-san? Is that why?"_ Shingyoji thought. He then hears Misu waking up.

**~Takumi x Gii~**

After a few hours of sleep, Takumi was still sound asleep, however Gii was wide awake with his mind full of thoughts. The clock changed from 6:45 to 8:30 a.m. Gii laid in bed now troubled by many past events, Takumi meeting Renjou and then what happened yesterday at the buffet. Even when Takumi started to remember things that he did not know about. Gii realized that ever since they got to Okinawa, Takumi suffered a lot of traumatic events. What was he going to do to make Takumi feel better. He knows that Takumi is trying really hard to keep a smile on his face. What will happen next?

_"No I can't think like that. Takumi is doing his best not to worry us. Now it's my turn to do something for him," _thought Gii.

Suddenly he felt movement on his side. Gii looked at his boyfriend opening his deep brown eyes. Even though he was awake, Takumi seemed tired and very puppy-like.

"Good morning, Gii," smiled Takumi. "Did you sleep well?"

Gii nodded then pulled Takumi towards him for a tight hug and had no intention of letting go. It was a little awkward for Takumi just the fact that he just woke up, he was given a tight hug in bed. Questioning why this was happening, Takumi pushed Gii lightly off his body and asked:

"Gii, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you a hug, that's all," answered Gii.

"Are you sure?" Takumi asked again.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure," smiled Gii as he bent over to kiss Takumi on the lips.

"Ouch!" Cried Takumi quietly.

"Ah~ I'm sorry. I forgot about your cut," said Gii.

"It's okay. It's like when your parents kiss your booboos when you were little, right?" Smiled Takumi. However the thought of his parents made him frown a little.

"Yeah, I guess so- wait am I like a parent to you?" Asked Gii.

"Mou~ Gii! You know what I mean!" Cried Takumi.

"Alright, alright. I understand," laughed Gii.

Then Gii and Takumi got out of bed and washed up to get ready for breakfast and their upcoming day. After dressing up and getting ready to leave, there was a knock on the door. Takumi went over to open the door. When he opened the door, Takumi saw all his friends standing there. They stared at Takumi then pointed their eyes to his badly cut lip then back at his eyes. Toshihisa and Shingyoji pulled Takumi inside and sat him down while the rest just barged in. Shouzou, who walked cooly behind said:

"Sorry Hayama. I tried to stop them but they didn't listen."

"Mou~! Akaike-kun!" Glared Takumi.

"Hayama, you have to tell us what happened last night," said Misu.

"That's right! My heart nearly popped out once I saw your condition," pouted Shingyoji.

"Hayama-kun, we're all you friends and we'd like to know if something happened to you," reminded Yoshizawa.

"We tried to ask Shouzou, but he didn't say a word so this was our last resort," added Takabayashi.

"Hayama, you've been my room mate a year and I will know if something is wrong with you," smiled Toshihisa.

Then Gii walks out of the bedroom wearing his usual glasses and a plain tee-shirt and shorts. He was not surprised at the crowded room after what had happened. Gii walked over to Takumi's side and sat down on the couch space next to him. He looks at everyone's curious expression and starts:

"I'm guessing you guys are wondering about what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Takabayashi.

"Saki, if you keep it a secret, we will find out no matter what," added Misu with a serious tone as usual.

"Everyone, we're not trying to keep it a secret. I mean kind of is hard to when the whole buffet area saw that," said Takumi.

"Then what happened?" Asked Toshihisa.

Takumi looks at Gii with a worried look that says _"Should we tell them?". _Gii gives Takumi a nod and the two turned to face their anxious friends.

"Renjou-kun... hit me," lied Takumi.

**Author's Ending Note:**

**Why did Takumi lie? Will this cause problems among his friends and Renjou? How will Gii, who knows the true story, react to this? Find out next chapter! ^.^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! R E V I E W! PLEASE!**


	9. A Dangerous Lie

**Manga/Live Action FanFiction**

**Thanks to:**

_**Kitty in the Box, mozhde, akiluv, Sky'sShadow **_**and**_** wondergirl**_** for the reviews!**

**Author's Notes: **Some of these characters do not belong to me, they are original characters from the live action movie and manga, Takumi-kun Series. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you do not like, do not read but don't hate. _Italics_ means phone conversations, a different language spoken, Takumi's thoughts or flashbacks.

Chapter 9: A Dangerous Lie

"Everyone, we're not trying to keep it a secret. I mean kind of is hard to when the whole buffet area saw that," said Takumi.

"Then what happened?" Asked Toshihisa.

Takumi looks at Gii with a worried look that says _"Should we tell them?". _Gii gives Takumi a nod and the two turned to face their anxious friends.

"Renjou-kun... he... hi-hit me," lied Takumi.

Gii looks at Takumi with a shock and questioning look while everyone had a shocked expression on their faces, too.

"What! He hit you... as in punched you?" Asked Shingyoji.

"Hayama... he hit you?" Asked Shouzou.

"Takumi... you-" started Gii.

"Yes, Renjou-kun punched me. We had an argument that sorta ended in a small fist fight," said Takumi with a nervous tone.

"That bastard! I knew he was trouble the moment I saw him and his annoying asshole of a brother," glared Takabayashi.

"Now, now Izumi, let's calm down and listen to what Hayama-kun has to say," said Yoshizawa.

"But why? What was the argument about?" asked Shingyoji.

"I don't remember exactly, it happened really fast," said Takumi, avoiding his friend and boyfriend's eyes.

"How could you not remember? I mean..." Questioned Toshihisa.

"Everyone, it's not that serious don't worry about. I'm ok... see, it healed pretty quickly," assured Takumi. "C'mon, if we don't hurry up, there won't be any food left at the breakfast buffet."

The boys figured that they couldn't squeeze anymore information out of Takumi so they all agreed to leave and go to eat breakfast. While walking to the buffet area, Takumi was laughing and joking around with Toshihisa and Shingyoji while the rest were walking behind them. Gii was walking at the very end think over why Takumi would lie about what happened last night. Shouzou slowed down to meet Gii and asked:

"That really wasn't what happened was it?"

"Yeah, Renjou actually... kissed him. I'm just confused as to why he would lie about it to everyone," answered Gii revealing the truth ot his best friend.

"What? Renjou kissed Takumi? Then how did he get the torn lip?" Asked Shouzou.

"He told me that he bit Renjou's lip and his to make Renjou let go," answered Gii. "Why would he lie, he has all of these friends around him and yet..."

"Gii, that's the point. He doesn't want people to worry about him. Maybe 'cause he doesn't want to see a big fight. I mean take it from Takabayashi, he'd seriously do something," joked Shouzou.

"That's true," smiled Gii.

As the Shidou boys walked into the buffet area, people turned their heads and saw Takumi. While walking over to the food, Takumi could hear people whispering things about him:

_"Hey, it's that boy from last night," "Oh yeah, didn't he get into a fight or something?"_

_"Gosh, I hope he's okay, he looks so cute and innocent,"_

Takumi felt as if a large weight has been placed on his shoulders. He tried not to make eye contact with any of the guest currently sitting around.

While waiting in line to get food, Takumi felt a small tug on his leg trousers. When he looked down to see what it was, it was the little girl he saved the other day from the falling oven. She looks at him with these round eyes and said with her sweet voice:

"Nii-tan, are you alwight?"

Takumi puts the plate he was holding back on the shelf, squats down to the girl's height and nods.

"Mmhmm, nii-chan is okay. Are you alright... um..." questioned Takumi.

"Miki-chan!" exclaimed the little girl.

"Miki-chan is it? Are you okay since the other day?" Asked Takumi.

"Miki-chan is okay because nii-tan saved me after all," smiled Miki. "Now Miki save nii-tan."

She placed her small hands on Takumi's lip and started to sing a little song:

"Pain, pain go away~! Ouchies make me pouty~! Pain, pain fly away~! Nii-tan wants to smile today~! POOF~! Pain all gone!" smiled Miki.

"Thank you, Miki-chan," thanked Takumi smiling brightly.

"AH~! Nii-tan is smiling! It don't hwurt?" Asked Miki.

"Nope, Miki-chan cured me after all. Oh look, your mama is calling you. Go on," said Takumi.

"Bye-bye, nii-tan!" waved Miki as she ran over to her mother.

After grabbing some breakfast, Takumi walked over to sit down with Gii until someone bumped into him making him drop everything. Without realizing who it was, Takumi quickly bent down to apologized then quickly picked up the broken glass. Gii and Shouzou turned their heads when they heard a plate break. Gii saw that it was Takumi and a familiar figure, he stood up to walk over to them but was stopped by Shouzou. His best friend shook his head telling him that he should just watch what happens.

"You should be careful next time. And watch where you're walking, too," said a familiar voice.

Takumi looked up and Yoichi was the one that he had bumped into. Takumi was somewhat glad that it wasn't a complete stranger but also nervous considering Yoichi's hard temper. Takumi quickly picked up the glass avoiding making eye contact with the blond haired boy. In the mist of picking up the glass, Yoichi stepped over the spilled food and stepped on the broken glass, walking away with a smirk on his face. Takumi was shocked to see Yoichi's attitude change towards him so quickly.

_"Did Renjou-kun tell him everything? Is that why Yoichi-kun is acting like this?"_ Thought Takumi.

Soon the waiters came and helped Takumi clean the mess up and gave him another plate of food. Takumi thanked the waiter and headed back to a seat next in front of Gii and Shouzou. Gii looked at Takumi, not touching his food. Takumi has not said a word to him about anything that has just happened. He was feeling pissed at how Takumi was treating him. Seeing that Takumi wasn't going to talk, Shouzou took that chance to ask him some questions.

"Hayama, aren't you going to tell us anything?"

"Eh? What is there to say?" Asked Takumi with a nervous tone.

"You know, what just happened there with Yoichi," said Gii.

"It... it was just an accident," assured Takumi. "I'm not hurt or anything, see?"

"alright, if you say so," said Shouzou as he glanced over to Gii with a worried expression.

After breakfast, dark clouds started to cover the bright blue sky as signs of a big storm coming. Strong winds started to pull into the beach coast and it was hard for people to swim, even in the pools. Youta made an announcement to the guests that the beach will be temporarily closed until the storm has cleared up. Everyone was to come back to the resort for safety. As instructed, everyone went back to their rooms to shelter for the upcoming rain storm. Suddenly while everyone was in the mists of walking back to their rooms when the rain suddenly start to pour down. The guest quickly ran to their rooms all soaking wet even the Shidou boys.

Once in the room, Takumi and Gii were soaking wet and shivering because of the air conditioner that was running. Gii quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed two large towels. He wrapped one towel around Takumi, who was shaking a violently, and one around himself. The two were drying themselves up as soon as possible trying not to catch a cold. Takumi looks at Gii but felt that there was something strange about him. He hasn't spoken a single word to Takumi ever since they got back to the room. He had a rather serious expression on his face, too.

"Gii, are you okay?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gii answered coldly.

"Is that so? Okay," said Takumi quietly.

The room was once again silent, the only thing that could be heard were the rumbles of thinder and the harsh rain drops splashing outside their hotel room. Gii stood unusually far away from Takumi and didn't look at him. Takumi could not stand this silence between him and Gii. He finally took the courage and asked Gii what was really wrong.

"Gii, stop trying to distance yourself from me! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine, you want me to tell you what's wrong? Then I will," said Gii with a serious tone. "Why did you deceive everyone? You lied about Renjou hitting you. There was not _fight_! I witnessed the whole thing!"

"Gii...?" This was the first time Gii actually raised his voice against Takumi and he didn't like it. It scared him.

**~ShingyojixMisu~**

Shingyoji ran into the room full of relief. Misu walked in after him, both soaking wet like everyone else in the resort. Even though it was raining, Shingyoji wore a smile on his face which made Misu wonder. Suddenly there was a sneeze coming from Shingyoji, he was obviously cold.

"Shingyoji, stop idling around and go get a towel to dry yourself up before you catch a cold," ordered Misu.

"What about you, Arata-san?" Asked Misu.

"Unlike you, I have a stronger body," said Misu as he walked into the bedroom.

Shingyoji could only obey Misu and went into the bathroom to grab a towel. When he walked out, he saw Misu changing his wet clothes into something comfortable. The sight of Misu's bare upper body made Shinyoji blush. However, Misu felt someone staring at him and turned around. To his delight, it was his pet with a face as red as a tomato.

"Shingyoji, are you sick? Your face is red as a tomato. You don't have a fever, do you?" Teased Misu as he walked over to feel Shingyoji's forehead.

"N-no... I'm fine, thank you Arata-san," said Shinyoji as he moved away from Misu's hand. "A-CHOO!"

"Shingyoji, was that you?" asked Misu.

"Yes, it was me. Who else would it be? A ghost?" Answered Shingyoji.

"Well stop complaining and dry youself up before it actually turns into something serious," command Misu.

"I wasn't really complaining though," muttered Shingyoji.

"What?" Asked Misu.

"Nothing!" Smiled Shingyoji as he quickly dried his hair and changed his clothes.

Soon Shingyoji's sneezes would occur very often and he would say that he had a slight headache. Misu started to think that this sneezing and headaches were symtoms of a minor cold. When Misu looked at Shingyoji, as they lay on the bed watching tv, he noticed that Shingyoji's face started to look flushed and he was sweating a lot. He looked tired, as if his eyes were to shut close completely any moment. Misu put his hand on Shingyoji's forehead and felt the blazing heat coming from Shingyoji's skin. He didn't have just a regular cold, he had a high fever.

"Shingyoji... you... you had a fever and didn't tell me?" Questioned Misu in a concerning tone.

"I... I'm sorry Arata-san, I didn't mean to... hide it from you," apologized Shingyoji with a breathy voice.

Misu quickly laid Shingyoji down on the bed an prepared a cold towel to put over his forehead. However there was no essential medicine in the room to help Shingyoji. Misu went to the room and quickly dialed Shouzou's room number. After two beeps, Shouzou pick up.

"Akaike, does this resort have a first aid kit of a medicine cabinet?" Misu asked.

_"I suppose there should be. Yeah they do since that's how we treated Hayama. Why? What's wrong?"_ Asked Shouzou.

"Shingyoji caught a fever, probably from running in the rain. I was just wondering if there was any medicine anywhere," explained Misu.

_"Okay, well Youta told me that there should be a medicine cabinet in the bathroom under the sink. Check there," _advised Shouzou.

"Alright, thanks," Said Misu as he hung up the phone.

Misu ran into the bathroom and looked under the sink into the cabinets just like Shouzou instructed. And to his luck, there was thankfully a medicine box. Misu took the box out and examined for any fever of cold medicine. He finally found a small pouch of medicine that could be found at a pharmacy to bring down fevers. Misu quickly followed the instructions on the packet to mix the medicine with water. He walked back into the bedroom and helped Shingyoji drink the medicine.

"Ugh... it's bitter," complained Shingyoji.

"Stop complaining and drink it. You need to get better, right?" Said Misu.

Shingyoji obeyed and drank his medicine silently. After an hour, his fever did go down and Shingyoji managed to get some sleep. Feeling assured, Misu went to the other side of Shingyoji and laid down next to him, carefully trying not to wake him up. Bending over slightly, Misu gave Shingyoji a kiss on the cheek and whispered:

"Please get better... even though it might just be a fever, but my heart aches to see you like this."

**~TakumixGii~**

That was the first time that Gii had ever raised his voice at Takumi. Takumi was scared and speechless. He was staring at Gii's back and tried to think of ways to make Gii talk to him when suddenly there was a knock on the door and Takumi quickly went to answer it. What he opened to was the last thing he wanted was to see. It was Renjou.

"Ren...Renjou-kun? What are you doing here?" Asked Takumi is a shocked tone.

"I'm sorry Takumi, but since the storm got so big, I couldn't walk to my room anymore. The rain kind of fogged up my vision," exclaimed Renjou who was soaking wet. "Is it ok if I crash here for now?"

"But... I..."

"Here's a towel, dry yourself before you come in, I don't want someone to slip and fall because of the mess _you_ brought it," Gii said bluntly as he threw a towel at Renjou from behing Takumi.

"Thanks, and thank you for letting me stay for a while," exclaimed Renjou. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't think that this means that I forgive or have any thought about making up with you because it's not," said Gii over his shoulder.

"Right, I understand. Shitsurei shimasu (Excuse me)," said Renjou as he entered the room.

It took some time for Renjou to dry himself up and at that point, Gii decided to go take a shower due to the awkward atmosphere. As soon as Gii left, Takumi stood up to go into the bedroom when he heard Renjou say something to him:

"I'm sorry, Takumi. I didn't mean to do that to you the other day."

"I didn't mean to do that to you the other night, Takumi. I'm sorry," apologized Renjou.

"After last night's events... I don't really know what to say to you," said Takumi in a nervous yet blunt tone.

"Please Takumi, you have to understand me. I lost control alright... I didn'tmean for anything to happen. I-"

"But something did happen! You... kissed me! The scar on my lip and yours are only haunting me of what you have done!" Cried Takumi.

"Don't you think that I don't regret it? Everytime I look in the mirror I'm constantly reminded of what happened," exclaimed Renjou.

"Then why did you even do it? Right in front of Gii, too," questioned Takumi. "I couldn't stand that look he gave me. It was so painful... How do you even call yourself a friend!"

"Takumi, I am your friend. But I cannot deny my feelings about you," exclaimed Renjou as he walked closer to Takumi. "Takumi, I truly do love you."

"Don't say it! Please... don't say it," cried Takumi.

"I didn't mean to... but you have understand, this is how I feel," said Renjou.

"I know that. But I can't return those feelings," said Takumi.

"Don't give me an answer yet. I want you to think about what I said," exclaimed Renjou.

"Renjou, I love Gii. Gii is my boyfriend. Nothing can change that. This is my answer to you," said Takumi.

"How do you know that? Do you think that you can stay with him forever? He's the son of a rich family. Like I said before, will his family accept you?" Asked Renjou.

This made Takumi think, making him speechless. It was the truth but it hurt a lot, but Takumi was determined to stay positive and enjoy the time they have left together. As he took in a breath and began to talk, he noticed that the sky had cleared into a bright and sunny day. This was his chance to get an excuse to get Renjou to leave.

"Since the sky is clearing, I think you can leave, right?" Said a voice from behind Takumi.

"Gii, you're done with your shower? I think I'm going to go take one," Said Takumi as he rushed into the bedroom.

As Takumi slipped into the shower and Gii made sure the door was shut, he turned and glared at Renjou. But he was not a bit scared of Gii.

"I'm warning you, stay away from Takumi. Don't make me repeat myself, " warned Gii.

"I understand you completely Gii-san. I get that you would want to protect him but my feelings for him are absolute," said Renjou in a serious tone.

"Yes, I believe we have already established that after yesterday," pointed out Gii bluntly.

"That's great that we got that out of the way. I have something to ask you Gii-san," began Renjou, having a total 180 degree turn of attitude. "Do you really think you can bring Takumi happiness with a family background like yours?"

"What does that have anything to do with me bringing Takumi happiness?" Asked Gii.

"What I'm saying is... Do you really think your family will accept your relationship with him?" Asked Renjou as he walked the around the room.

Gii didn't say a word because he was thinking about what Renjou just said. It is true that his parents will disagree to this.

"Think whatever you want but that is not going to affect me," said Gii.

"Really? Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure this thought has crossed your mind once or twice right?" Smirked Renjou.

Gii thought over the subject again and somehow started to panic. He thought of not being able to be with Takumi if his parents were to find out. How much trouble would Takumi be in if he wasn't there to protect him. Gii, as he was thinking, noticed Renjou smiling at the corner of his eyes. Gii became boiling with anger. He noticed Renjou's true intentions.

During that time, Takumi stood in the shower motionless, even thought the hot water was peircing his skin. He knew what Renjou was true and there would be no way that Gii's parents would accept him. Maybe as a friend but not as a lover. What was Takumi supposed to do, dress up like a girl? After thinking over that subject, Takumi came up with a resolution. He took in a deep breath and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The cold air brushed against his skin causing him to shiver. He grabbed a towel, dried himself, then put on dry clothes and step outside still drying his hair.

As Takumi walked towards the door, he could hear Gii and Renjou arguing again. Renjou said some harsh words but Gii didn't show any signs of second thoughts. Takumi was happy that Gii was defending him. However, Renjou said something that caught Takumi off guard. He mentioned Gii's family. Gii didn't reply to what Renjou said about them. Takumi knew that it was time for him to start protecting Gii. Gii has always been there to help him, now it's turn. Takumi stepped out of the bedroom and said:

"It doesn't matter if his parents won't accept me. As long as I'm with Gii, I'll be happy and spend the rest of our time left together."

With that, Renjou took his leave and said that he would see them again at the beach. After Renjou left, Takumi out into the balcony and took in the nice breath of the ocean breeze. Suddenly he felt someone hug him from behind. It was Gii and he was hugging him really tightly from behind.

"Gii... what's wrong?" Asked Takumi.

"Thank you for everything you said earlier," answered Gii.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just saying what I thought," said Takumi.

"All that you have said is what I have been thinking of for a while now," exclaimed Gii.

"Really?" Asked Takumi as he turned to face Gii. "Is that what you've been thinking?"

"Well since this is going to be our last year as high school students, I'm thinking about the future and us," exclaimed Gii.

"Gii, like I said, why don't we just enjoy our time together now. Then when the time comes, we will face everything together," said Takumi as he stared at Gii's eyes.

"You're right, all I have to do now is enjoy my time," smiled Gii.

"That's right and don't let Renjou be the one to get in your way," reminded Takumi as he kissed Gii on his lips.

"Takumi are you trying to seduce me? Doesn't your lip hurt?" Asked Gii.

"Don't ruin the moment. My lip is as good as healed right now," smirked Takumi as he kissed Gii again on the lips.

Gii felt like Takumi had turn into another person. He took this chance to be with Takumi and make something out of it. Gii then lead Takumi to the bedroom and pushed his boyfriend gently onto the bed. However as soon as Gii leaned down on Takumi, he stopped Gii and pushed him down on the bed instead. Gii had a questioning look on his face but soon found himself enjoying this erotic Takumi so he played along...

~End of Chapter 9~

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**R E V I E W! P L E A S E!**


	10. The Good and Bad Times for Us

Chapter 10  
><strong>Thanks to:<strong>  
><strong>Kitty in the Box, mozhde rain, Hanna0314, rinayuyue, akiluv and<strong> **MAGPIE123**for the reviews and for following my stories.

AUTHOR'S Note: I do not Takumi-kun: The Series nor due I own any of the characters besides my own OC. This is a Yaoi fan fiction, if you don't like it, do not read. You have been warned and don't leave any negative comments/reviews. Italics means the thoughts of a character, a conversation on the phone or a conversation in another language.  
>NOTE~ NOTE~! I'm actually doing something different this time. I'm starting with a ShingyojixMisu first then TakumixGii. So TakumixGii fans don't freak out. This is a fan service since many people wanted to read their fan fictions, too.<p>

Chapter 10: The Good and Bad Times for Us

The storm had finally cleared after so long that it felt like it would never stop. Shingyoji, who was still recovering from his fever, lay fast asleep on the bed. Misu stayed by his sick pet's side for four hours, watching him closely.

After few more hours of sleep, Shingyoji was somewhat recovered. He slowly woke up from his long slumber and saw that Misu was sound asleep by his side. He could only awe at his lover's face.

"Thank you for looking after me, Arata-san," thought Shingyoji as he sat up but a strong headache pierced his head. "Ouch, hmm... looks like I'm not completely recovered. But I feel better, though."

Because Shingyoji sat up too quickly, the movement of the bed caused Misu to wake up. He saw the Shingyoji was awake and was sitting up staring at him. Misu sat up and asked how Shingyoji felt. Shingyoji told Misu that he was fine but had a small headache. Misu looked at the digital clock by the bed side and it was 3pm.

Suddenly Shingyoji's stomach started to growl as of a beast was in there. Misu burst into laughing while Shingyoji blushed like a tomato.

"You're probably hungry because you missed lunch," laughed Misu. Then suddenly his stomach started to growl, too and that made Shingyoji laugh. Even though he tried to hold in the laugh, Shingyoji could not help himself to laugh.

"Looks like I'm not the one who's hungry," giggled Shingyoji.

"Very funny. I'm going to get us some food. You stay put, okay?" Exclaimed Misu as he got up to leave.

"Arata-san, don't leave me. Can't we order room service?" Shingyoji begged.

"No, it'll cost us money. I'm going to see Akaike's cousin to see if he has anything. Stay here and rest," commanded Misu.

"Okay..." frowned Shingyoji as he slumped on the bed.

After Misu left the room to get food, Shingyoji laid in bed completely bored, staring at the ceiling and the different objects in the room. The headache that he had really started to hurt extremely. It was as if someone was pounding his skull and rattling his brain. Shingyoji decided to get up out of the bed and walk around.

As soon as he got up, Shingyoji felt the dizzy side-effect of his headache and nearly fell back down on the bed. He grabbed the different furniture in the room as a support for him to get out of the bedroom. When he got out to the living room, it was so quiet and lonely. This discouraged him to stay in the room and walked towards the balcony. When he opened the Glass French doors, a whistle of cool air flowed into the room and pricked his fragile skin. He shivered but liked this feeling. He took in a deep breath and walked out to the balcony cautiously. Because it just rained heavily, the balcony was soaking wet.

Meanwhile, Misu was walking towards Youta's office. When he got to the office door, Misu knocked on the door and was invited in. Youta sat at his large office desk, working and managing his hotel. This was a completely different appearance of Youta than what Misu usually saw.

"Yes Misu-kun, can I help you?" Asked Youta who was still looking at his paperwork.

"Youta, are you going to serve lunch anytime soon?" Misu asked bluntly. "Since the storm blew through, I'm guessing none of the guest got any food."

"Ah I see... well since there was no lunch service like you mentioned, I might as well get my employees started on the preparations," exclaimed Youta as he finally looked up from his messy pile of paper work and dialed the phone.

"Well when they're done, make an announcement so we all know when to be able to eat," exclaimed Misu as he walked out the door.

"No problem. See you later," said Youta with a goofy looking smile.

"Yeah," said Misu bluntly as he closed the door behind him.

When Misu closed the door behind him, he heard Youta informing his employees and then the announcement on the telecom. He was glad that there was actual food getting prepared for he was hungry himself.

Back at the room, Shingyoji was still outside on the balcony, admiring the view of the sea.

"Ah~! Even though I'm not feeling as good, this fresh air really feels great," thought Shingyoji. "The breeze is cool but the sun is warm. There is a perfect balance."

The door opened and Misu walked in very quietly trying not to disturb his sleeping pet, or so he thought. He walked past the balcony, completely unaware that it was opened and Shingyoji was outside. When Misu walked into the bedroom he noticed that Shingyoji was no longer sleeping in the bed. He started to search the entire room until he finally stumbles upon the balcony and his sick pet was standing outside. Misu was angry that Shingyoji disobeyed him. Misu pulled open the doors, startling Shingyoji, pulled his pet inside and closed the doors shut.

"Are you crazy?" Misu shouted. "You're sick and you're standing outside in the cold."

"Arata-san, it's summer so it isn't too cold. Besides, I'm feeling so much better," exclaimed Shingyoji. "See?"

Shingyoji grabbed Misu's hand and placed it on his own forehead.

"See? I'm not sick anymore. I'm perfectly fine," smiled Shingyoji.

"How are you fine? You're head burning," said Misu. "Because you stepped outside without my permission, your fever went up."

"Do I have to get your permission for everything now?" Shingyoji asked in an angry tone.

"Yes, wasn't it obvious? What if you worse? Then I'm going to be the one that has to nurse you back to health," said Misu bluntly.

"Well I'm sorry for being such a burden to you, Arata-san," cried Shingyoji as he slowly made his way to the door, tears building up in his eyes. "If I was such a burden to you, then why did you even love me?"

Misu did not respond to Shingyoji's question, which only made him feel worse. Taking a deep breath, holding back his tears, Shingyoji says to Misu:

"Then I won't a burden to you anymore."

With that, Shingyoji ran out the door and Misu stood in the room, wanting to go after him but couldn't. Shingyoji ran out of his room, mumbling to himself and holding back the tears.

**(Mixture of TakumixGii and ShingyojixMisu)**

Takumi was walking down the path when he saw his good friend Shingyoji running in an opposite direction. He waves to Shingyoji but he just ran passed Takumi. This was an unusual behavior for Shingyoji because usually he would greet Takumi with a goofy smile and a loud "hello." Realizing that something was terribly wrong, Takumi ran after Shingyoji as fast as he could, screaming out his friend's name. Takumi finally caught up to Shingyoji, stopping him and pulled him to the side. The two teens sat down at a small bench looking out towards the ocean.

"Shingyoji-kun, what's wrong?" Takumi asked. "Did you get into a fight with Misu-kun?"

Shingyoji nods slowly and asked:

"Hayama-san, am I a burden to you?"

Shocked to hear his friend talk like this, Takumi answered immediately:

"What? No! Shingyoji-kun you are never a burden. Why? Did Misu-kun say that?"

"I honestly don't understand Arata-san anymore. One moment he loved me, the next he tells me that I'm a burden to him," cried Shingyoji as he looked at the floating ships.

"That doesn't sound like Misu-kun to me. I know he's a tough person to deal with but that's just his character," assured Takumi.

"But that's what he said. I feel as though he watches my every move and thinks that I can't take care of myself," exclaimed Shingyoji as he turned to face Takumi.

"Shingyoji-kun, Misu-kun cares about you, that's why he is keeping an eye out," explained Takumi.

"He cares about me? Arata-san thinks of me as a pet. I feel like he might throw me away after he's bored with me any day," slump Shingyoji.

"That's not true! Shingyoji-kun, listen. I may not know Misu-kun like you do because I'm only his dorm roommate, but I know that he is not that type of person," assured Takumi.

"How are you so sure? Arata-san is always so serious and I can never tell if he actually loves me," said Shingyoji. "No offence Hayama-san, but you wouldn't understand. Gii-san loves you so much."

"Actually, I do understand how you feel very well," exclaimed Takumi as he looked out to the sea.

"Eh? But Gii-san truly loves you, doesn't he?" Shingyoji asked.

"That's true and he does love me... but sometimes I have doubts about Gii and me," said Takumi.

"Really? But you two look so happy together. I think its fate that brought you two together," smiled Shingyoji.

"Well that fate can be a little mean sometimes. I truly do love Gii and I know he loves me back. And I know for a fact that Misu-kun truly loves you, Shingyoji-kun," said Takumi. "Looks can be deceiving but it's that heart that counts. I've learned that the hard way. Nothing else matters as long as you and your partner truly love each other."

"Wow, Hayama-san... you are really deep. Guess you had a lot of experiences," teased Shingyoji.

"Shut up! You know what I meant," pouted Takumi.

"Alright, I understand what you mean. I love Arata-san but I'm not a hundred percent sure that he loves me," Shingyoji said in a questioning tone.

"Mou! Shingyoji-kun, if you're not sure, then ask him yourself. I mean the evidence is quite obvious. Misu-kun's way of loving you is different than… Gii's way of loving me. Is that simple enough for you to understand?" Takumi asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, I get it. Wow, I really like the view from here. Has it occurred to you that ever since we got to the resort, we haven't gone to the beach once?" Shingyoji pointed out.

"Yeah... we haven't been to the beach at all gave we. Let's go now!" Suggested Takumi.

"What about the others?" Asked Shingyoji.

"For now it's a time for us to relieve our stress, especially yours," teased Takumi as he ran towards the sea.

"Mou~! Hayama-san! What's that supposed to mean?" Cried Shingyoji as he ran after Takumi.

The two teenagers ran to the beach and step into the cold, freezing water. The two look at one another, unsure of whether or not to jump. Suddenly Takumi showed a very devious smile causing Shingyoji to question and fear why his friend gave him that look. Takumi suddenly splashed water onto Shingyoji's face, causing him to shudder due the cold feel. Feeling intimidated, Shingyoji planted his revenge by splashing a wave of water back at Takumi. All seemed fun and joyful until Shingyoji's sudden headache attack, causing him to feel dizzy and unstable. He started to lose his balance in the water. Takumi saw this and ran over to catch the falling Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji-kun! Shingyoji-kun! Are you ok? Can you hear me? Ah! You have a fever! Why didn't you tell me?" Panicked Takumi.  
>"I'm sorry...Hayama-san. I... didn't mean to hide it from you," Shingyoji smiled weakly.<p>

"Well, I have to get you back to Misu-kun or else I might be the one to get in trouble," exclaimed Takumi.

"Wait, no don't take me back yet. I can't go back," cried Shingyoji. Takumi glared at Shingyoji. "Alright, I guess there is no way of going against you, Hayama-san."

When the two teenagers were about to leave, Takumi noticed that the two had gone out quite far from the shore. He also noticed that the wind started to pick up and the waves started to crash into them more frequently and stronger, too. As Shingyoji was walking with Takumi, due to his dizziness, he tripped on a mountain of sand, dragging Takumi down with him. A large wave suddenly crashed into the two teenagers, dragging them down and deeper into the sea. Takumi and Shingyoji spun uncontrollably in the water, it was hard to breath. They tried to swim back up to the surface but the next wave would just knock them back down.

"_Damn, I can't swim up. The waves are too strong. Shingyoji-kun has a fever…" _thought Takumi as he struggled to swim back up.

As the waves continued to crash into the two teenagers, Shingyoji was slowly losing his breath and so was Takumi. The wave slowly started to push the two in different directions. One very strong wave started to pull Shingyoji in the direction of a very large rock. Takumi, who was only inches away, noticed this and without thinking, Takumi swam towards Shingyoji to block him. However things turned for the worst when another wave crashed into the teenagers, forcing Shingyoji's weight on Takumi even more, making him hit his head hard on the rock.

Takumi was knocked out and bleeding. His blood flowed in the water. Shingyoji, through his blurry vision, saw that Takumi was conscious and a small pool of red liquid was collected around them. Shingyoji started to freak out, shaking Takumi violently underwater. Suddenly Shingyoji's vision became blurry even more to the point where everything became pitch black.

Meanwhile, Misu has noticed that Shingyoji had not return after a while. He could not help but worry extremely for him, pacing around the room. In the room next door, Gii started to wonder what took his lover so long to get back from his visit to the puppy. After a few more minutes passed, Gii started to worry so he took his key and head out to look for Takumi, fearing something terrible might've happened. While he was outside, he met Misu. The two made eye contact but had serious expressions on their faces regardless of how worried the two felt. Gii walked down the stairs in a hurry and noticed that Misu was also walking down the same stairs. He stopped, turned around and asked:

"Are you following me for a reason or am I just hallucinating?"

"I'm not following you so yes that means you are hallucinating. I'm looking for Shingyoji. Have you seen him?" Misu asked.

"No I haven't. I'm looking for Takumi. Have you seen him?" Gii asked.

"No I haven't. That's strange, where could they be?" Wondered Misu. "Shingyoji has a fever… crap! I have to find him quickly."

"Wait… what? Shingyoji has a fever? Since when?" Gii asked.

"It was yesterday. The storm and the air conditioner in the room," explained Misu.

"I guess we both have to look for them since the two hang out together a lot. Let's go," said Gii.

"Fine, you do have a point," Misu shrugged even though he hated the idea of working with Gii.

The two ran around the resort, searching every spot at the large pool, the buffet area, the lounge and the night club. Takumi and Shingyoji were nowhere to be found. Gii and Misu ran around the parks till Gii suddenly noticed a large crowd by the beach shore. Many girls were screaming in horror, people were on their cell phones calling for help. Gii tells Misu to go with him to check out the scene. When the two arrived, they pushed through the crowd to get a better view, unprepared for what they were about to see. On the ground laid two young boys, unconscious. Some people were checking the bodies for any signs of life. Gii and Misu runs over, noticing that the two were Takumi and Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji, oy! Shingyoji! Wake up! Shingyoji!" Misu yelled as he shook Shingyoji's body.

"Takumi! Takumi, can you hear me? Takumi!" Cried Gii as he picked up his lover's head.

He then noticed something was wrong as he picked up Takumi's head. His hand was wet but not with water, but something else, he just didn't know what. Gii looks at his hand and saw that it blood. Gii's eyes widened when he noticed the blood, unable to grasp that fact that it was coming from Takumi. Gii stood there motionless, the sounds of the people talking, the sound of Misu yelling at Shingyoji were slowly fading into the background. He was only staring at his blood stained hand then to Takumi's lifeless face. It was a moment of shock for Gii. Misu glanced over to Gii and noticed that he was doing nothing to help Takumi, only until Misu also saw the blood on Gii's hand.

Suddenly, Gii and Misu were pushed over by a medics and all of time rushed back to Gii's mind. The two medics worked quickly, doing CPR on the lifeless bodies of Takumi and Shingyoji. As the medics continue to do CPR, the two bodies suddenly and violently cough up water from the sea. At first it was a sigh of relief from the Gii and Misu but after that, the two remained motionless. Finally the medics called in the ambulance. The two unconscious teenagers were carried into the ambulance with Gii and Misu sitting in it. The doctors in he ambulance run a quick check on Shingyoji and then to Takumi. They also noticed that Takumi was severely bleeding at the back of his head. They quickly bandaged the wound and continued with the check up. Gii would only sit and watch the horror of his motionless lover.

Finally arriving at the hospital, Shingyoji and Takumi were rushed into the ER. Gii and Misu ran after them, trying to keep up. However they were stopped by the restricted sign on the ER doors. Breathing heavily, Misu sat himself down on the blue chairs near the door while Gii paced around, panicking.

"This is all my fault," mumbled Misu. "I shouldn't have gotten into that stupid argument with him. Then none of this would be happening."

Gii could only watch as Misu blames himself. He looks at the ER doors, wanting to go in there so badly. He went up to the doors, trying to sneak a peek at what was going on but his vision was dulled due the foggy windows that the doors had. After about an hour, the doors opened and a bed was pulled out. The two boys stood up quickly to check who it was. It was Shingyoji. The doctors ask for the person who came with him and Misu answered that it was him. The doctor told Misu:

"There is nothing to worry about; he only has a mild case of pneumonia. He'll recover in about two days. Till then he has to rest."

"Thank you so much, sensei," thanked Misu.

Misu left with Shingyoji to the patient room, leaving Gii alone, waiting anxiously for Takumi to come out. He walks over to the doctor that just came out and asked for Takumi. The doctor told Gii that they were still running test on him. That was not what Gii wanted to hear. Will Takumi ever come out of the ER? What will his condition be? Find out next chapter.


	11. The Dark Hallway HELP!

SORRY EVERYONE! THIS TOOK FOREVA FOR ME TO WRITE. Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it…heheheheh!

Thanks to akiluv, MeltXD, Mozhde rain, Marina and MADPIE123 for the reviews.

Author's note:I do not own Takumi-kun the series. I do not own the characters besides my own OC. This is a Yaoi fan fiction, if you don't like it, do not read. You have been warned and don't leave any negative comments/reviews. _Italics_ means the thought of a character, a conversation on the phone or a conversation in another language (I haven't gotten to the point where someone talks in another language yet)

Chapter 11: The Dark Hallway…help!

After Misu had left with Shingyoji, Gii quickly ran over to ask the doctor for information on Takumi. The doctor said that they were still examining him. This was not the thing that Gii wanted to hear. Gii then sat down as he watched the doctor go back through the sliding doors of the ER, the doors that separates Gii from his injured lover. Gii desperately wanted to see Takumi, wanted to know what happened to him.

Gii then remembered that site at the beach when he found Takumi unconscious on the shore. He also remembered the blood he felt when he touched Takumi's head. The thought occurred to Gii that Takumi could've hit his head somewhere.

"_Is that hit going to be serious? What happens if it really was and what if it causes harm to Takumi? What should I do?"_ Gii's thoughts cried out. _"What if it becomes serious? This is all my fault; I should've gone with him... I let him get hurt again!"_Gii's thoughts cried.

After about half an hour, Gii saw the rest of his friends running down the hallways, looking for him. When he saw Shouzou, Gii stood up and walked towards them. Toshihisa, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa ran ahead to see through the ER doors for Takumi.

"Gii, what happened? I got and extremely worried call from Youta saying Takumi and Shingyoji got in an accident. What happened?" Shouzou asked in a worried tone.

Gii had an extremely worried look on his face. Shouzou knew how much pain he felt right then so he didn't ask any more and gave his best friend a hug. Gii started to tear up, letting one drop fall down his face until he heard Toshihisa call his name. Gii turned around and saw the doctors wheeling out Takumi. Gii and Shouzou ran towards the bed and looked at Takumi, he was still unconscious. Even though it wasn't exactly what Gii anticipated but he was still relief to see his lover out of the ER. The doctor then called for Takumi's family member or guardian but Gii stepped up telling the doctor that his parents aren't here, instead he would listen to what the doctor had to report. The doctor hesitated on giving out the information but agreed.

In the doctor's office, Gii sat down on a chair opposite to the doctor's chair. The doctor looked through his papers and pulled out three sheet of black paper, which looked like x-ray scans. He turned on the white screen of light, clipped the x-rays to the screen and sat back down. Gii saw many things on the x-ray pictures; pictures of an arm and a few shots of the brain. After scanning the pictures once, Gii turned to the doctor and awaited his reports.

"According to the reports I have received, Hayama Takumi-kun and Kanemitsu Shingyoji-kun have been in an accident recently. They were swept away by the wave. So it seems that Hayama-kun has a broken arm and a slightly sprained ankle. He should heal in a matter of time. Also while examining him; I noticed he had a rather deep cut on the back of his head. We wanted to make sure that nothing was damaged so as you can see through these x-ray scans I did on his brain, everything seems to be functioning fine. There is a possibility that Hayama-kun probably hit his head on a solid object. I have stitched up the wound and now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up and do full checks up on him fully recover."

Takumi was put into his own hospital room, where Gii stayed to watch over him. Everyone was present in the room, staring at their unconscious friend. Soon visiting hours came to an end. The hospital only allowed on person to stay the night and Gii willingly volunteered while everyone left. When his friends left, Gii sat at the side of Takumi's bed, staring at his sleeping place. Gii started to regret letting Takumi go.

_~Flashback~_

_Gii sat on the sofa in the living room, reading the hotel magazines and Takumi sat next to him. He was also reading but Takumi brought his own book to read. They had been reading for the past few hours. There were a few times here Gii would see something interesting and show Takumi. This went on for about that hour. Takumi then got tired of reading so he put the book down and laid on Gii's lap._

"_Hey, Takumi, what are you doing?" Gii asked._

"_What? I can't cuddle with my boyfriend? I feel like comfortable and like a little puppy," Takumi smiled as he looked up at Gii._

"_More like a kid if you ask me," exclaimed Gii._

"_Wait, since the sky cleared up, you think we can get out of the rooms and walk around now, Gii?" Takumi asked as he sat back up._

"_I'm guessing so. Why do you ask?" Gii asked._

"_I was going to visit that little puppy we gave Youta-kun. Is that okay?" Takumi asked as he lightly danced around the subject._

"_Hmmm… I guess you could," said Gii._

"_Okay well I'm leaving. I'll see you in a few minutes," exclaimed Takumi as he walked to the door._

"_Takumi, be careful," Gii reminded his boyfriend._

"_Yes mother… I'll be careful," Joked Takumi as he opened the door and walked out. I love you…"_

~End of Flashback~

Those were the last words that came out of Takumi's lips the last time Gii saw him. Those three words echoed in his head, the three words that Gii loved the most became his guilt. Gii sat on the stool next to the bed and gently took Takumi's hand in his own. Gii kissed it gently and whispered:

"This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry, Takumi. If only I went with you then, none of this would've happened. I could have protected you. Please…please wake up!"

Hours went on with only the sound of the oxygen machine and heartbeat monitor beeping in the room. Gii paced around the room then sat down on the couch and back to the stool. He gazed upon his lover's silent face. Thinking back and forth about that day's event, Gii's guilt started to eat him up. Tears filled his eyes and slowly fall.

Soon morning came, the sun shined through the window of the hospital room. The clock struck 9 am and the light showed Gii sleeping on the bedside of Takumi's bed. The door of the room opened and a nurse and a doctor came in to do a quick check up on Takumi's breathing and record his heart rate then left quietly without Gii noticing. After the doctor left, Shouzou thanked the doctor and walked into the room.

"Gii…Gii, wake up," said Shouzou as he shook Gii.

Gii slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room and then looked at Takumi's face. He let out a sad sigh, hoping that Takumi would be awake and smiling for him. He turned around and greeted Shouzou with a pained smile on his face. Shouzou knew that his best friend was going through a lot.

"Gii, everything will be fine…don't worry, Takumi will wake up soon. I'm sure of it," Shouzou assured Gii as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah…I hope. Ugh, this is my fault. I shouldn't have let him leave," cried Gii.

"Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault. This was an accident," said Shouzou. "Look you need to take a break, get some fresh air and clear your mind. Go."

"No, I can't leave him. Not again," said Gii as he shrugged his friend's hand off.

"Listen to me. If you stay here, then you'll keep blaming yourself and what if something was to happen to you? Do you think it will be any better for Takumi?" Shouzou asked.

Gii hesitated to talk and agreed with his friend, they both left the room and went outside of the hospital and to the café across the street. The two bought some coffee and sat down at a table. They talked for about ten minutes and decided to head back.

~ShingyojixMisu~

After the doctors left Shingyoji in a hospital room, Misu walked into the room and sat at the stool next to his pet's bed. He was somewhat relieved that it wasn't something serious that hit Shingyoji. However, he was still a little worried about Takumi and his condition. Misu started to wonder how the two could've ended up in such a bad shape like that. He sat and looked at Shingyoji's peaceful face and felt really guilty at their fight.

_"Am I being too protective? But shouldn't I be? I mean he was sick and he was outside when he had a fever. Of course I should worry…but was I being too harsh?"_Misu thought as he walked over the window of the room.

The night got late and Misu decided to sleep on the couch in the room hoping that Shingyoji were to wake up the next morning.

The next morning came, the sun shined brightly on the new day. With the rays of light shinning so bright, they were able to make Shingyoji wake up. Shingyoji slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He noticed that wasn't in his hotel room but somewhere very strange. He turned his head to the left and saw Misu sound asleep on the couch and then saw the IV needles in his arm. His eyes opened wide and followed the tube to the IV sac and then to the different machines sitting to the side of his bed. The one machine he heard was the heart rate monitor, it was constantly ringing in his ear and that was when Shingyoji realized where he was.

_"I'M IN A HOSPITAL? Why… why am I in a hospital? Wait, the beach…and the waves hitting me and…and HAYAMA-SAN! He… he saved me! Where is he?"_ Shingyoji's thoughts cried as he started to freak out.

Shingyoji wanted to get out of bed but he couldn't because of the different tubes and needles attached to him so he called out Misu's name quietly. Misu slowly woke up when Shingyoji called out his name. Misu shot up from the sofa as soon as he heard Shingyoji's voice. Sitting on the couch, Misu was dazed that his pet was actually awake and that this wasn't a dream.

"Shingyoji, you're awake!" Misu said as he walked over to the bed.

"Arata-san… I'm sorry," Shingyoji apologized with a nervous tone.

"What are you apologizing for? I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten in that stupid argument with you, I'm sorry," Misu apologized. "But I'm glad that you're okay and that nothing seriously bad happened to you."

"You were worried for me?" Asked Shingyoji.

"Of course I was! Who wouldn't be worried if someone they cared for got hurt?" Exclaimed Misu.

"You care for me? Hayama-san is right, appearance doesn't matter as long as they truly love you," smiled Shingyoji.

"What? Hayama told you that? What did you guys talk about?" Asked Misu.

"Well… after I left… I sort of bumped into him and we started talking. And then...HAYAMA-SAN! Where is he? I have to go see him!" Shingyoji yelled as he struggled to get out of the bed.

"Whoa, you can't go anywhere, the doctors told me to keep you here when you wake up and to let you recover fully," Misu said as he stopped Shingyoji.

"But…I have to check on Hayama-san. Or else I won't be able to rest…" said Shingyoji.

"Why do you have to see him so badly? Oh…you mean what happened at the beach?" Misu said as he sat down on the stool next to the bed.

"What happened at the beach? What do you mean? What else happened?" Shingyoji asked with a worried tone.

"Well Saki and I went searching for you two and found you and Hayama on the beach, unconscious. I ran to you and Saki ran to Hayama. As soon as he picked Hayama up, there was blood on his hand. I saw the blood and noticed the shock on Saki's face. He must be really hurt when he saw that," explained Misu.

"Oh, no it was my fault. It's my fault that Hayama-san was injured," cried Shingyoji. "If only I told him I was sick then we wouldn't be messing around in the water and then that wave wouldn't have hit us," Cried Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji, explain to me what happened yesterday," said Misu.

Shingyoji told Misu everything about Takumi's talk with him, how they ended up in the water and how they were hit.

"…then in the water, as we were being pushed around, somehow the wave pushed me, hard and fast, towards a large rock of some sort. The first thing I saw was Hayama-san swimming in front and blocking me from the rock. In the water, I heard a cracking noise and the last thing I saw was that Hayama-san was not moving in the water and a red cloud surrounded him," explained Shingyoji. "Hayama-san saved my life."

"So that's what happened. I hope it isn't something serious. But for now, get some rest and then we can visit Hayama when the doctor says you can walk around," exclaimed Misu.

Shingyoji agreed and took a nap while Misu went down to the cafeteria for something to eat. On his way down, he saw Shouzou and Gii walk out of the hospital to the café across the street.

_"If Saki and Akaike are leaving, then does that mean Hayama got out of the ER? Did they stay all night, too? I'll swing by to see him,"_ Misu thought as he ran back up the stairs.

He quickly asked the nurse for Takumi's room number and rushed to that room. When he opened the door and walked into the room he saw that Takumi was laying in the hospital bed, unconscious, with an oxygen mask around his nose and mouth, a bandage around his head, a cast on his arm and a thin cast on his foot. Misu never thought that something like his could happen. Misu quickly left the room and back down to the cafeteria with shock in his heart. "What happened to Hayama?" was the thought that ran through his mind as he got food.

~GiixTakum~

After returning from their coffee break, Gii and Shouzou went back to Takumi's hospital room. When the two stepped in the room, they saw Misu sitting on the couch and their footsteps froze. Gii put on his serious façade and walked casually to his stool while Shouzou stood in the corner observing his friend and the awkward silence in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Gii bluntly.

"I'm here to tell you what happened. What actually caused Hayama to be in this state. Shingyoji told me everything," exclaimed Misu as he got up.

"What? Shingyoji is awake?" A voice asked from the door.

"Katagura? What are you doing here?" asked Misu.

"We came to visit you guys," smiled Toshihisa.

"We?" asked Gii.

Then Yoshizawa, Takabayashi and Youta walked into the room all bringing in two sets of flowers each. They set the flowers down on a desk and sat down on the couch and sets of stools in the room. With everyone there, Youta announced that the boys could stay at the resort as long as they needed to and until Takumi woke up. At that moment, after Youta finished, Misu tells Toshihisa, Yoshizawa, Takabayashi that Shingyoji is awake but resting so they should not visit yet and also said that they have to leave because he need to talk to Gii and Shouzou privately. The boys left a little disappointed not being able to see Shingyoji. After they left, Misu finally got the chance to tell Gii what Shingyoji told him. Misu told Gii very clearly what happened and waited for Gii's reaction.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the heart rate monitor in the room started to speed up dramatically. Takumi suddenly started to breathe very quickly and jerk uncontrollably. The doctor rushed into the room with three nurses and another assistant doctor. Shouzou pulled Gii back towards the wall so the doctors could do their work. They pulled out their equipment as fast as they could and tried to stable Takumi's condition. And then the sound of the heart rate monitor started from speeding to slowing down drastically. Then there was a long beep…Takumi stopped moving and breathing. Gii's face became pale as a blank sheet of paper, his legs were feeling weak.

The doctors pulled out the defibrillator and quickly charged it up. One doctor ripped Takumi's shirt and the other yelled "CLEAR!" then placed the two paddles on Takumi's chest and released the electricity. Takumi's body bounced at the strong power but the heart rate machine didn't start up. The doctors tried again and again but his heart did not stop. The doctors shook their heads in disbelief and Gii fell to the floor.

"Time of death: 10:38 a.m. Date: June 26, 20XX. Hayama Takumi, age 17," announced the main doctor. "Such a young age… we will give you boys a few minutes to say your good-byes. I'm sorry for your loss. We did the best we could."

The doctors left the room, leaving three teenage boys angry, sad and confused. None of them could believe what had just happened. Shouzou ran over to the lifeless Takumi and stared at him with anger.

"This can't be happening right? Hey! Hayama, wake up! This isn't a joke. This can't be happening right? HAYAMA! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THIS!GII! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! DO SOMETHING!" Shouzou yelled as he shook Takumi.

Shouzou continued to shake Takumi's body and suddenly a beeping noise came on. The three boys looked at the heart rate monitor and lines of the heart rate slowly started to re-appear. Misu stood up and ran personally to get the doctors. Gii was so relieved to hear that beeping noise; he stood up and walked over to Shouzou. He gave his best friend a hug and heard the doctors come in the room. They were shock to see Takumi's heart beating again. Then a miracle occurred, Takumi slowly started to open his eyes.

"Takumi… can you hear me? Are you okay?" Gii asked with an anxious voice.

"Hayama-kun, can you hear me?" asked the doctor.

"Hayama, do you know who I am? Or where we are?" asked Shouzou.

"Wh-Where am I? And…who are you people?" asked Takumi. "And... who is this Hayama person you're talking about?"

"Wh-what? What did you just say?" asked Gii as he looked at Shouzou in disbelief.

Shouzou looks back at his friend, then to Takumi.

_What on earth happened to Takumi? What will Gii and everyone do about this new Takumi? find out next chapter!_

1: Defibrillator- a machine that send electrical shocks to the heart for it to start beating again. It's seen in A LOT of movies, also known as the heart-shocker.

PLEASE REVIEW! R E V I E W P L E A S E!


	12. A Fogged Up Glass

**SORRY THIS IS LATE. Here's the next chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

_**NemaYAH,**_ _**akiluv, MeltXD, Mozhde rai, Marina, **__**kaoru16, Kitty in the Box,**__** and MADPIE123**_** for the reviews.**

Author's note: I do not own Takumi-kun: the series and the series' characters. I own my on OC. This is a yaoi or BL fanfiction. If you do not like it, don't read, don't hate and don't leave nasty comments. You have been warned. _Italicized_ words mean a conversation in another language, conversation on the phone, a character's thoughts and flashbacks.

Chapter 12: A Fogged Up Glass

**Takumi's small Pov:**

_"Where am I? Where is this place? It's so bright. Everything is white and... Is this what it's like when you die? Who's calling my name? Who is it? The voice sounds very familiar, but who is it? Why is it so hard to breath?"_

"Hayama! This is a joke right?..." 

_"Who is that? I...need to see...who it is."_

As my eye opened slowly, I saw a bright light then I saw a bunch of strangers staring down at me. Two people seem to be doctors and a nurse, which means I'm in a hospital but why? The others seem to be high school students but I don't know any of them. And they kept calling this name: Hayama or Takumi. Who are those names referring to? 

**~Regular Pov~**

"Who is this Takumi you're talking about? Who are you people?" Takumi asked as he scanned the unfamiliar faces around him.

"Wh...what? What did he just say?" asked Gii as he looked at Shouzou in disbelief.

"Hayama, are you saying you don't recognize anyone of us?" Shouzou asked.

"Who are you talking to? Is it me? Is my name...Hayama Takumi?"

"Yes your name is Hayama Takumi. You are 17 years old, don't you remember that at all?" asked Misu.

"No...I don't," replied Takumi.

"Alright, we have to run a full checkup on him. Nurse, please get the stretcher. Hayama-kun, can you move?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," replied Takumi as he sat up.

"Alright, nurse help me move him onto the gurney," the doctor instructed.

The nurse and the doctor lifted Takumi onto the gurney and went into the examination room. In the examination room, Takumi was placed into a X-ray machine then moved to the physical check up area. After the doctors had done examination, they moved Takumi back info the hospital room. Gii waited for the results outside the doctor's office. Finally after ten minutes of waiting, the doctor called him in. 

"Gii-san, there are good news and bad news after our examination. Hayama-kun's body organs had stopped functioning for that amount of time that we assumed that he had passed on. Then when he miraculously woke up, the organs did not recover fast enough for the body itself. In that list, his brain was not able to either," explained the doctor. 

"What's the good news?" Gii asked in a worried tone. 

"The good news is that his body organs are slowly recovering and his body functions are starting function properly again. About his memory...it is rare that people do get their full memory back," explained the doctor. "If by chance he did get his memory back, there are going to be fragments of it where he will not remember. I cannot guarantee anything."

Shocked to hear that his lover might never get his memories back, Gii had nothing to say but sit there in disbelief. He gets his focus back and thanked the doctor for his hard work. Gii then went into Takumi's hospital room only to find him sound asleep. While Takumi was sleeping, Shouzou sat on the stool next to the bed, waiting for Gii to come back so that he could hear the prognosis on Takumi.

"Gii, what did the doctor say?" Shouzou asked as he say Gii walk in.

"I…I really don't want to talk about it right now. You should go back to the hotel, I'll watch over for him tonight," exclaimed Gii.

"No, you need to go back to the hotel and rest. You've here for two days straight. You need to take a break," said Shouzou. ". Besides, the nurses will take good care of him and if you're so worried, you can check in on him later."

"But I…"

"Gii, whatever the doctor told you, I'm sure Takumi _will_ get his memories back," assured Shouzou as they walked out of the room.

As the two returned to the hotel, they were greeted by four worried faces. Yoshizawa, Takabayashi, Toshihisa and Youta were all waiting in the hotel lobby hoping that Takumi would come back. When they saw Gii and Shouzou come in, the guys walked up to Gii and asked him about Takumi. Shouzou stopped them and gave them the signal that Gii was in no mood to talk about it. They all backed away and let Gii walk to his room.

Once in his hotel room, Gii walked into the bedroom and fell into the bed, staring at the ceiling. He missed the presence of Takumi lying beside him, laughing, showing his cute smile and Takumi's bright face. Gii still cannot believe something terrible as this could've happened to Takumi on their first summer break together. Gii slowly started to fall asleep after a hour of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

The next morning, Gii was woken up with a loud and annoying knock at the door. He got up and walked slowly towards the door. When he opened the door, he saw that Shouzou had a worried look on his face and he was out of breath. Gii then had a worried look on his face himself.

"Shouzou, what's wrong?" Gii asked. "Why are you panting like a dog?"

"Takumi…Takumi disappeared from the hospital," exclaimed Shouzou.

"WHAT! What do you mean he disappeared?" Gii asked in a panicked tone.

"I just got a call from Youta when he went to the hospital to visit Takumi, he told me that the nurses were running around crazy looking for him," explained Shouzou as the two of them ran to the hospital.

When they arrived, they found Youta running around the halls. They caught up to Youta and told him to show them to Takumi's room to make sure. When they were in the room, Takumi was not laying in bed and was nowhere in sight.

"Ok, we have split up and look for him. Shouzou you stay on this floor while I go to the upper floors. Youta-san, can you check down stairs and any other places around this hospital?" Gii asked.

"Ok, if we don't find him soon, the hospital is going to call the police so we have to hurry," exclaimed Shouzou.

The boys split up to their designated areas and started to look for Takumi. Shouzou went through every single room and Youta went to every single shop and café. Gii went through the offices and then to the roof top. There he saw a bunch of mattress sheets being dried by the sun and wind. As he scanned the place, he didn't see Takumi so he made his way back down. But at the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure at the far side of the rooftop as the sheets blew high in the air. As Gii walked a little closer, he saw that it was Takumi. Finally he was found and unharmed.

"Hey, Takumi," Gii called.

"Ah, it's you from the other day. Good morning. How are you?" Takumi asked as he turned around.

"I'm great, what are you doing up here?" Gii asked.

"I wanted to go out and the nurses didn't let me so I went up here secretly," smiled Takumi.

"Do you know how dangerous that could've been? Everyone is looking for you," yelled Gii.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would get that serious. I just wanted some fresh air that's all," Takumi apologized.

"Well it's a good thing you're not hurt," Gii sighed as he pulled Takumi into a tight embrace. "I was so worried when I heard that you disappeared."

"Um…thank you for worrying but…what are you doing?" asked Takumi.

"Oh…I'm sorry…um…C'mon I'll take you back down stairs so the nurses don't have a heart attack over you," Gii said awkwardly.

Takumi was taken back downstairs to his room and got scolded by the head doctor and the nurse for leaving without permission and creating a ruckus.

"Oh, don't worry about it kiddo, you'll soon be able to leave so just put up with it for now, kay," smiled Youta.

"Thank you, I guess you're right. Being confined here really sucks," cried Takumi. "I'm sorry but we haven't introduced each other yet have we?"

"Ok, I'm Akaike Shouzou, this is my cousin Akaike Youta and this is…"

"I'm Gii."

"Gii? That name sounds…kind of familiar, same with your names. Have we met before?" asked Takumi.

"Are you remembering things now?" Asked Shouzou.

"Remembering things? Should I be? Can someone tell me what's going on?" Asked Takumi.

"Your name is Hayama Takumi, you go to an all boys school named Shidou High Class Academy and we're your friends. But ever since you got into an accident at the sea, you lost all your memories of us," explained Shouzou.

"Oh…so that's why you were calling out that name, it was…my name," said Takumi. "What happened to me?"

"We'll leave that for another day, now you have to rest or else the doctor will give you another scolding. We'll talk to you tomorrow, see ya," said Shouzou.

Gii, Shouzou and Youta left the room and went back to the hotel. When Gii got back to his room, Shouzou stopped him and invited him to go to the pool café with him.

At the café, the two sat at a table and ordered their drinks. Gii had a pained expression on his face but tried to make it look as though he was enjoying himself. Shouzou saw straight through the disguise and said:

"Gii stop forcing yourself. This is too painful to watch, tell me what the doctor said from beginning to end. You haven't told me anything yet."

Just at that moment, Renjou walked into the café. He saw Gii and thought twice about entering, but he saw that Gii was not looking well so he slowly walked in. As he walked in he heard Shouzou say:

"Gii, I know you're worried because of the accident that happened to Takumi and because what happened afterwards, but you have to tell me, I can't watch you like this."

Curious to why Shouzou said that and what happened to Takumi; Renjou walked in and sat a table close to the two friends. He ordered something quick and continued to listen. As he drank his drink he heard the two finally getting into a serious conversation.

"What happened at the beach the other day was my fault. I should've gone with him but I let him go by himself. He got in the accident because I let him slip away from my watch," Gii said.

"Gii, listen, it was an _accident._ Who in the world would've predicted something like this to happen? You can't blame everything on yourself," exclaimed Shouzou.

"When Takumi woke up afterwards, the doctor said that he lost his memories because his brain had stopped functioning for that amount of time. When he woke up, his brain did not recover fast enough for the body itself and neither did his bodily organs," explained Gii. "But then the doctor said that his body is slowly starting to function normally and that his memories might come back but it was a small chance."

"Well then there you go, there is a chance Gii. Don't give up yet. We'll do whatever we can to help Takumi get his memories back and back to you," assured Shouzou.

Shocked to hear what happened to Takumi, Renjou sat at the table unable to move. After he heard Gii and Shouzou leave, Renjou slowly got up to leave as well. He walked around the resort thinking about what Gii had talked about.

"_What does he mean when he said Takumi's brain stopped working and his organs? Could it be that Takumi…died! No, that can't be t__rue! But the human brain stops working when they die so that means…Takumi did die…and he came back to life? How is that possible? And he lost his memories…? This is a great opportunity…for me to finally make him mine. Since he doesn't remember anything, he'll probably believe anything people say. Gii-san, you better watch out, Takumi will belong to me!"_ Renjou thought as an evil smile showed upon his face.

"Dude, what the hell is with that smile?" asked Yoichi.

"Yoichi, I've finally figured out how to get Takumi," smiled Renjou.

"Ren, are you still going on about that twerp? Forget about him, with that dude around, you're never going to get a shot," said Yoichi as he hopped off the bed.

"Shut up, I just overheard a very serious but great conversation," exclaimed Renjou. "Takumi just got into an accident and has forgotten _everything_. This is my chance."

"What? He forgot everything? That is a lucky chance; what are you going to do?" Asked Yoichi.

"Well, I think I'll start by…"

_What is Renjou planning? Is he going for Takumi again? How will Gii react to this? Find out next chapter._

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	13. A Sick Plan

**Thanks to:**

_**Mozhde rain,**_ _**magpie123,**_ _**Hanna0314**_ **for the reviews**

Author's note: I do not own _Takumi-kun: the Series_ and I do not own their character just my own OC's. This is a yaoi or BL fanfiction. If you do not like it, don't read, don't hate and don't leave nasty comments. You have been warned. _Italicized_ words mean a conversation in another language, conversation on the phone, a character's thoughts and flashbacks.

Chapter 13: A Sick Plan

Renjou walked into his hotel room; that he shared with his younger twin brother, with a malicious smile on his face. He sat down on a chair that was in the bedroom. Renjou's brother, Yoichi, was lying on the bed on his stomach and reading a comic. When Yoichi saw his brother with a rather creepy smile on his face, Yoichi had to ask what pervert thoughts his brother was thinking.

"Dude, what the hell is with that smile?" asked Yoichi.

"Yoichi, I've finally figured out how to get Takumi," smiled Renjou.

"Ren, are you still going on about that twerp? Forget about him, with that dude…Gii around, you're never going to get a shot," said Yoichi as he hopped up and off the bed.

"Shut up, I just managed to overhear a very serious but wonderful conversation," exclaimed Renjou. "Takumi just got into an accident and has forgotten _everything_. This is my chance."

"What? He forgot everything? That _is _a lucky chance; what are you going to do?" Yoichi Asked.

"Well, I'll start by…well what do you do when someone loses their memory and you want to take advantage of that?" Renjou Asked.

"*Sigh*. See this is why I am the mastermind and you're the one who carried out the plan. Look Ren, if Takumi doesn't remember anything; then…" Yoichi explained.

"I can take actual advantage of it by lying to him. Gave him fake memories and then make him mine!" Renjou laughed.

"Good job, who would've thought of that idea," Yoichi compliment sarcastically.

"I know, it turns out I'm the genius…not you," said Renjou.

"Whatever, I don't care what you do but as long as I don't have to get you out of any sticky situation. I don't want to get involved and I kind of don't want to here for the hospital about you," exclaimed Yoichi as he went out to the living room.

"Fine, I don't need your help. I can manage this all on my own," said Renjou.

Renjou left the room and walked out to the hotel lobby. As soon as he reached the hotel lobby, he saw Gii and Shouzou walking back probably after another hospital visit. Seeing that Gii and his best friend won't be at the hospital, everything was falling into plan. Renjou made sure that Gii and Shouzou returned to their room, Renjou made his way to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Takumi had just woken up from his nap and he really wanted to go walk around. But he knew that if he left without permission again, the doctors would probably kick him out. Takumi sat in the bed and stared at the things that were in to the room. Then there was a knock at the door and then someone came into the room.

"Takumi, I'm so glad that you're ok!" cried the person.

"Um…who are you?" Takumi asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm your friend Kono Renjou, we've been friends since we were little kids," explained Renjou.

"Kono Renjou?" questioned Takumi.

"When I heard you got into an accident, I was so worried about you. I wanted to see you so quickly but I couldn't," said Renjou.

"Why?" asked Takumi. "Why couldn't you visit me? Even though I don't remember who you are."

"Well…some guys around your age didn't let me visit you. They even threatened me," Renjou lied.

"What? That's terrible. Who would do such a…wait guys my age?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, they weren't here when I came. Oh, I'm so glad your alright," said Renjou as he gave Takumi a hug.

"Thank you…Renjou-kun," said Takumi as he suddenly had a flashback of them. "Ren…jou-kun…I think I feel like I remember you a little bit now. It's…great to see you again."

Renjou was so glad that Takumi remembered him but he was worried that Takumi might remember the bad things that he did to Takumi. But that did not seem to show on Takumi's face at that time. Takumi was happy but confused to who would stop his best friend from seeing him. He had a guess in his mind that it might have been the people that he saw when he woke up. Strange high school boys he saw in front of him.

The two boys started to talk and laugh about many things. However many of the things that they were laughing about were lies that Renjou told. Poor Takumi had no idea if things were real or not, he followed along a lamb being lead by a shepherd, not knowing where to go.

It was time for Renjou to leave, he didn't want to run into one of Takumi's friend and cause a scene that could ruin his plan. Renjou said good-bye to Takumi and left. As soon as he went out the door, Renjou heard the nurse and one of Takumi's friends walking towards the room while having a conversation. Renjou quickly walked the other direction, trying hard not to be recognized. He made it safely to the elevator and out of the hospital. When he arrived at the hotel, Renjou told Yoichi about his progress. Sadly his twin brother could care less about his plan. Yoichi was too busy with his own life to care about what his brother was up to.

Back at the hospital, the nurse checked on Takumi's condition and announced that he could be released from the hospital in about three weeks. Takumi was delighted to hear the news. He can't wait to leave the hospital and be able to move freely. Shouzou was in the room when the nurse gave the news and he was also glad that Takumi can be released from the hospital soon. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and texted Gii the news and waited for his friend's reply. Gii texted back nothing but a smiley face but that was enough to let Shouzou know the thrill that Gii is feeling. When he looked up from his cell phone, he saw that Takumi was staring at him, demanding answers.

"What do you want to know Takumi?" Shouzou asked.

"Well…I want to know who I am. I don't remember anything about my life…or my friends or my family," Takumi said.

"Ok, you are Hayama Takumi. You are 17 years old and you go to Shidou High Class Academy. You are friendly, kind-hearted, open-minded, stubborn, and selfish at times-"

"Hey, are you trying to insult me?" Takumi asked glaring at Shouzou.

"No, I'm describing your personality. Let's see, what else about you? You are…"

Shouzou continued to tell Takumi about himself. Takumi listened carefully and attentively, trying not to miss out on any detail about him. The more he listened, Takumi started to have flashbacks about himself and how some about his family, his brother, the school but the faces of his friend was something that he could not remember. But the more he tried to remember, the more his brain started to ache and throb in pain. He fell backward into the pillows, clutching his head and grunted in pain. Shouzou quickly ran to Takumi's side, trying to calm Takumi down.

Takumi remembered many things; Shouzou, Takabayashi, Yoshizawa, Toshihisa, Misu, Shingyoji and his family. But he couldn't remember anything else, not even Gii. After calming down Takumi sat up and grasped what he had just remembered.

"Takumi, are you alright? What happened?" Shouzou asked in a worried tone.

"Akaike-kun?" Takumi asked.

"You…you know who I am?" Shouzou asked.

"I'm remembering things now. You go to school with me and…so does Misu-kun and Shingyoji-kun and everyone else," exclaimed Takumi.

"So does Gii," said Shouzou as he was overjoyed that Takumi had remembered him.

"Who…Oh, that person I saw the other day. Really? He goes to school with us as well?" Takumi asked.

"You still don't remember him, do you?" Shouzou asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Takumi.

"Alright, well visiting hours are over so I have to go. You rest, okay," said Shouzou.

The next day, Shouzou came in to visit and Takumi asked why Gii didn't come to visit anymore. Shouzou tells Takumi that Gii will visit later. Takumi continued to ask questions about his life and Shouzou continued to tell Takumi about his life.

"So you still haven't remembered anything else besides the things you remembered yesterday?" Shouzou asked.

"No, nothing so far, but thank you for telling me about myself. You really helped me remember things," smiled Takumi.

"You still don't remember Gii, do you?" Shouzou asked.

"No…I'm afraid not. Can you tell me about him, too? Please Akaike-kun," pleaded Takumi.

"You just called me…that's great, at least you remember me now. Ok about Gii…what I am about to tell you might shock maybe not but…you and Gii are in a relationship," said Shouzou.

"Eh? You mean like a relationship as friends or as…lovers?" Takumi asked.

"As lover," said Shouzou.

"Is that even possible, for two guys to be together?" Takumi asked.

"I have to leave because Youta needs me back at the hotel, you can think about what I said, okay?" said Shouzou as he left the room.

Takumi was shock to find out that he was in a relationship and with a guy as well. He finally got permission to leave his hospital room a go out for a walk. He walked out to the hospital park and sat down on one of the stone benches. The bench was cold but the weather made up for it. Takumi noticed some children playing around the small park and said to himself, how cute those kids were. Then Takumi remembered that Shouzou said that he and Gii were lovers.

"_That's got to be a joke, right? I mean…two guys can't be in a relationship with each other. This is so weird…" _thought Takumi.

Then two kids ran towards Takumi and gave him big smiles.

"Hey, onii-chan, are you ok?" asked a little girl.

"Yeah I'm okay," said Takumi.

"But you have a cast on your arm and a bandage on your head," she continued.

"Ah, this, this is nothing. I got in a small accident but I'll recover. Don't worry," assured Takumi.

"Wow, onii-chan is so cool, does it hurt?" asked an older boy.

"Well…it doesn't hurt as much anymore," smiled Takumi.

"Cool, how'd you end up on the accident?" the boy asked.

"Well…I don't really remember anything from my accident. But maybe…I was abducted by ALIENS!" Takumi joked.

"WHOA, real aliens abducted you? Are you serious? What was it like?" asked more kids as they gathered around.

"Well I was-"

Takumi continued to amuse the children with his alien stories and the children were so fascinated. Soon it was time for the children to go home, but they promised to come see Takumi again the next day. Takumi was so happy to see that the children enjoy his stories. As the children made their way home, Takumi heard someone call his name.

"Takumi, hey! What are you doing out here?"

"Renjou-kun, what are you doing here? I was just talking to the local children," exclaimed Takumi as he saw Renjou walk this way.

"Oh really, you talked to the local children? That's cute, what did they ask you?" Renjou asked.

"They asked about how I got my broken arm and about my accident," said Takumi.

"Really? I mean kids would ask that. So what did you tell them?" Renjou Asked.

"Well I told them that I was abducted by aliens," laughed Takumi.

"Wait, you told them that you were abducted by alien? Why did you tell them that? Their parents are going to get so mad!" cried Renjou.

"Relax, I was joking and they knew I was, so did their parents. Don't worry too much Renjou-kun.

"What else did you tell those kids that will probably mess up their little brains?" Renjou asked.

"Nothing too bad, I just made up a bunch of things that I could possibly think of like-"

Takumi started to tell Renjou about the many things that he told the children and the two laughed together. They were talking and time was flying by very quickly.

When the two boys were too busy laughing and talking together, Gii and Shouzou came by to visit. As the two of them walked into the hospital, they heard voices that sounded like Takumi. When Gii turned to see who it was, he saw that Takumi was in the park, laughing with someone. Gii could not see who it was because he was facing towards Takumi. Gii and Shouzou decided to walk over to Takumi and talk to him. When they walked over to see who Takumi was talking to, they were shocked to see that it was Renjou.

"What are you doing here?" Gii asked with a cold attitude.

"What, I can't visit my friend who got into an accident?" Renjou answered bluntly.

"You know I warned you about coming close to him," said Gii.

"Why can't Renjou-kun come close to me? Did he do something wrong?" Takumi asked, confused at the situation.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I remember you warning me about anything," Renjou said with a intimidating tone.

"Why you-"

"Guys, please, don't try to make a scene in front of Takumi," Shouzou said, trying calm the two boys.

"Fine, but just so you know, you don't scare me anymore," said Renjou. "Takumi, I have to leave now, it seems as though I am not wanted here at the moment. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Renjou-kun. Be careful on your way back," said Takumi.

"Takumi, how long has he been coming to see you?" Gii asked.

"I…really don't think…it's any of your business," said Takumi.

"Takumi," said Shouzou in a shocked tone.

"Takumi, even though you don't remember it, but he did some terrible things to you," said Gii.

"Why do you care? It's not like we're in a tight enough relationship for you to care," yelled Takumi, but he soon realized what he had said. He noticed the shocked/hurt expression on Gii's face.

"Excuse me, I have to go back to my room now," said Takumi as he tried to avoid making eye contact with Gii.

Takumi rushed back into his hospital room and shut the door behind him, making sure no one was following him. Through the shock of seeing Takumi's rejecting attitude, Gii was in no mood to visit so he and Shouzou went back into the hotel. Back in the hotel room, Gii was more and more depressed, seeing the possibility that his lover might not come back to him. Just what happened before confirmed that Takumi no longer thinks of Gii anymore.

"_Why…why does this have to happen? There is probably no chance of getting Takumi back. I can't see his smile, his sweet laugh and his pure voice anymore. Is this the end for us?"_ thought Gii as he sat in his empty hotel room.

Takumi sat in the room, bored as usual but thought about what he said to Gii. Takumi felt guilty that he said that but he couldn't help it. Just the thought of Gii and him being in a relationship just really bothered him. Even though he doesn't remember Gii, Takumi still felt that Gii was a kind person and was probably a really good friend of his.

Meanwhile back at Renjou's hotel room, he was telling Yoichi about what happened. But as usual, his brother could not care less about it. But that was only until Renjou mentioned a crazy idea. Renjou said that he would sneak into Takumi's hotel room at night and confess to Takumi.

"Are you crazy? What if you get caught by a guard and get thrown in jail for trespassing?" Yoichi asked.

"Don't worry, I won't get caught. Besides, Takumi's room is only on the second floor of the hospital, it won't be too hard to climb in," said Renjou.

"Ren, are you sure about this? Aren't you risking too much for this guy, I mean, what if he rejects you again? Are you going to be able to handle the fact that your plan failed?" Yoichi teased.

"Shut up, you'll see. This plan will work, I clearly have an advantage," smiled Renjou. "At ten o'clock tonight, I'll sneak out and go to the hospital, if mom and dad ask about me…well just cover for me if anyone asks, okay?"

"Whatever, you owe me, alright?" Yoichi declared.

"Sure, whatever. Just cover for me and then I'll do whatever you want," agreed Renjou.

That night, just as Renjou planned, he snuck out of the hotel and onto the hospital grounds. Renjou moved quickly but silently through the hospital courtyard, being cautious not to be caught by the cameras,. When he finally reached Takumi's window, instead of having to jump and making loud noises, Renjou started to throw pebbles to the window. After then minutes of constant throwing, Takumi finally opened the window. He was shocked to see Renjou standing below him on the hospital grounds late after visiting hours. Renjou asked for assistance to help him climb in, but Takumi was not much help since he had a broken arm. However Takumi tried his best to pull his friend in when Renjou managed jumped high enough to reach the window sill.

Once he was safely inside, Renjou was prepared for a speech or scolding given to him by Takumi. And indeed it happened. Takumi scolded Renjou in a hushed tone. Takumi was furious that Renjou snuck in here without permission. He was also worried that he might get in trouble as well for hiding someone. Trying to relieve Takumi of his stress, Renjou locked the room and went over to have an actual conversation with his friend. Renjou walked over to Takumi very cautiously but quickly.

"I don't know how to make this less awkward but…Takumi, I like you," said Renjou.

"What are you talking about? Of course you like me, we're friends aren't we?" Takumi laughed.

"No…I like you…more than a friend…is what I'm saying," Renjou explained. "I've liked you for a while. And I really don't want to regret thinking this. Takumi, I really like you."

And then it hit him. Takumi has heard someone say that before, someone who he feels like he loves very much. But the person who said it is not the person in front of him but is someone else.

"_It was Gii…It was Gii that said that. Yet I said such a horrible thing to him. Renjou-kun is my friend but I don't think of him in that way at all. Should I reject him? Won't break his heart and hurt his feelings? I can't do that…but I don't want to be in a relationship if I don't even love my partner. What should I do?"_ thought Takumi.

What will happen next? Will Takumi accept Renjou's feelings this time and forget Gii? Will this be the result that Renjou had wanted? Will his plan succeed or fail? Find out in the next chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW! R E V I E W! P L E A S E, P; PL; PLE; PLEA; PLEAS; PLEASE; PLEASE!**

CHAPTER 14 WILL COME OUT SOON BUT I DO NOT KNOW THAT EXACT DATE, MY EXAMS ARE STILL GOING ON. PLEASE ANTICIPATE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ALSO READ MY OTHER FANFICTION "Together with You" of Kyo Kara Maoh! Thank you!


	14. It's Not Your Fault

**Merry Christmas to Everyone on . Sorry this came out late but I had some issues with my computer. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy this.**

**Thanks to:**

_**YaoiCrazyGurlz, Mozhde Rain, Magpie123, Marina, akiluv, Kitty in the Box,Blue-Azul-Acero, yunjae2, ellie **_**for commenting/reviewing my story and adding me.**

Author's note: I do not own Takumi-kun: the Series or do I own their characters. I only own my OC's and my plot, etc. This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you do not like, do not read it. Why would you even look at this if you don't like it? Do not leave harsh/mean reviews. You have been warned. To the fans, please enjoy.

Chapter 14: It's Not Your Fault

**~ShingyojixMisu~**

It has been three days since Shingyoji had woken up and Misu has been taking care of his pet very well. The doctor had allowed Shingyoji to walk around and get out of the hospital. The doctor even said that Shingyoji can permanently leave the hospital in another week. However, Shingyoji still has no idea what had happened to Takumi and Misu does not have the heart to tell him.

One day, Shingyoji and Misu were outside at the hospital park, walking around and enjoying the summer breeze. Shingyoji soon spotted Takumi sitting on a bench. Shingyoji was so happy to see Takumi out of the bed and moving around. He eagerly walked over and called out:

"Hayama-san! I'm so glad you're up and moving again. I was so worried that you weren't going to move ever again. But-."

"I'm sorry, who are you? How do you know my name?" Takumi asked.

"Eh? What do you mean? Of course I know you, you're my sempai and friend," exclaimed Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji," said Misu.

"I'm sorry I don't know you. Where have we met?" asked Takumi.

"This is a joke, right? Is someone playing a prank on me? 'Cause this isn't funny anymore," exclaimed Shingyoji.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry but I don't remember you. I think you have the wrong person, excuse me. I have to go back," said Takumi as he walked away.

Shocked at what he heard, Shingyoji stayed silent throughout the whole time he was outside. Whenever he smiled, it was a pained and forced smile, this hurt Misu a lot. It was finally time to tell Shingyoji the truth and tell him quickly before something serious happens.

When the two boys returned to the hospital room, Shingyoji suddenly got serious. He demanded answers from Misu and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Misu was prepared for something like this so he sat Shingyoji down and began to tell Shingyoji everything from the moment he went to talk to Gii and Shouzou.

"I was trying to tell Saki and Akaike about the accident when we started hearing the heart rate monitor slow down. When we turned around to check out what it was, we noticed that Hayama had stopped breathing and the machines were all going crazy," said Misu. "His heart rate monitor slowed down a lot then it stopped completely. the doctors came in a used the defibrillator on him...but...it didn't work."

"What...are you telling me...Hayama-san died? Then are you telling me I was talking to a...a...a spirit!" panicked Shingyoji.

"Shingyoji, calm down. I haven't finished talking yet," said Misu.

Misu told Shingyoji the rest of what happened that day and how Takumi lost his memories. Shingyoji was finally able to calm down. Now that he heard everything that had happened, Shingyoji's expression became dark and gloomy. Misu was afraid that Shingyoji might feel a little down after hearing that story. At least he was caught up on what had happen.

"This is all my fault. If only I had told him that I wasn't feeling well, he wouldn't have gotten into the water. If I had stopped him for getting into the water..." cried Shingyoji as he buried his face in his hands.

"Shingyoji, stop blaming yourself. No one could've predicted that this would happen. I'm pretty sure Hayama will regain his memories and be like his old self again," assured Misu.

"But...how could I not blame myself? I mean; if you look at the events that happened, everything leads up to me. I was the one that drove him to cheer me up and we ended up like this," cried Shingyoji.

"Alright, you know what? I will go talk to Akaike and Saki to see what the doctor said about Hayama, rest up and don't do anything reckless, got it?" Ordered Misu.

After leaving Shingyoji, Misu walked back to the hotel to see Shouzou and Gii. As he walked towards the pool, he saw Gii and Shouzou at the pool bar. Gii's expression wasn't very bright as well as Shouzou's expression. Misu knew that the two of them were concerned for Takumi. He walked over to meet them but he wasn't to happy about talking to Gii. Even though the two of them are worried about Takumi, they still had a deep hatred for each other. Without realizing it, Misu put on his cool facade on and sat a seat away from Gii.

"What are you doing here?" Gii asked without looking at Misu.

"What, a person can't sit at a bar?" asked Misu sarcastically.

"I'm surprised you two haven't torn each other to pieces yet," joked Shouzou.

"Well, doing that to each one another would not accomplish anything. Besides, that would make some people sad, wouldn't it?" exclaimed Misu.

"If you're here to rub it in my face, I'm not in the mood, Misu," exclaimed Gii.

"Who said I was rubbing it in? I just wanted to talk, that's all," said Misu.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Shouzou.

"I had to tell Shingyoji what happened," exclaimed Misu.

"What? Well, how did it go?" Asked Shouzou.

"He didn't handle it well. He's blaming himself for what happened to Hayama," said Misu.

"That's not what happened. He really can't blame himself for that accident," said Shouzou.

"Well, he won't listen to what I say. I guess it might take some time for Shingyoji to grasp the situation and calm down," said Misu.

"What else do you have to say because I know that there is more to your questions," said Gii bluntly.

"Wow, you do see through people well don't you, Saki?" smiled Misu. "I just came to ask what the doctor said to you the other day."

"Why does that concern you?" asked Gii.

"I care about Hayama; and Shingyoji wants to know about Hayama's condition. Is that enough for you?" Replied Misu.

"Misu, it doesn't look like Gii will talk so I'll tell you," said Shouzou.

While Shouzou was telling Misu what the doctor said, Gii could not stand listening to it another time. Gii left the bar and went to sit on the beach. Gii walked along the shorelines of the beach and reached a fishing deck. He walked on the wooden floors of the deck.

Back at the bar, Shouzou just about finished telling Misu what the doctor told Gii the other day. Misu was rather shocked to hear what the doctor said but he found it rather reasonable that Takumi had lost his memory; what he found weird was how Takumi's heart just stopped beating, it seemed really strange.

"That does sound a little strange," agreed Shouzou. "How does someone's heart just stop bleeding like that?"

"We aren't doctors so I'm pretty sure there's an explanation. Thanks for telling me, Akaike. Now Shingyoji can probably calm down after I tell him about this," thanked Misu. Misu walked back to his room and waited for a time to go visit Shingyoji again.

Two days have passed since Shingyoji and Misu had seen Takumi. On his way to visit Shingyoji, Misu ran into Shouzou and the two started to have a conversation with each other. Misu asked Shouzou if anything had happened. Shouzou was hesitant to tell Misu but in the end he gave in a told Misu.

"He showed up again," said Shouzou.

"He? Wait you don't mean...that Renjou kid?" Asked Misu.

"It seems that Takumi met up with him or something. But the bad part is that Takumi remembered him instead of us," said Shouzou.

"I can't believe this. I have a feeling that was his whole plan," said Misu. "He didn't give us a good first impression anyway."

"I'm a little worried because after I told him about...well everything, he suddenly remembered everyone but Gii," said Shouzou. "What's worse is that when I told him about his relationship with Gii, Takumi didn't believe me and when he saw Gii, I could tell he felt uncomfortable. I don't blame him, I just threw everything at him."

"I think that it will take time for him to get used to everything," exclaimed Misu.

Misu said good-bye to Shouzou and went to the hospital. When he went to Shingyoji's room and found his pet fast asleep. He took the chance to go buy some things for Shingyoji. Before Misu left, he quickly and quietly walked over to Shingyoji's side and kissed him gently on the forehead, hoping that he didn't wake up. Then he went out the door to go buy things. However as soon as Misu left, Shingyoji opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. He giggled at what just happened and got out of bed. He walked over the window and saw his boyfriend going to a convenience store across the street. After a few minutes, he saw Misu walking out of the store with a bag of things he bought. Shingyoji quickly walked back and climbed onto the bed and pretended to sleep. When Misu came in, he set the bag on a table and pulled out the products he bought.

Hearing the rustling of the plastic bag, Shingyoji 'woke up' from his deep sleep. Misu walked over the bedside and pulled up the table near the bed. Misu had bought some fruits for Shingyoji to eat. Misu carefully pealed the skin on the apples and pears but he did it in a strange way that made Shingyoji laugh. In the end, the fruits were finally cut.

"Thank you for the fruit, Arata-san. But the fruit looks a little...uh," smiled Shingyoji.

"Don't laugh at someone who spent their time and money to do this for you," exclaimed Misu.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is a different side to you, that's all," smiled Shingyoji.

"Just eat the fruit already," said Misu as he continued to cut more fruit.

"This apple is so sweet. Here Arata-san have a bite of the apple," said Shingyoji but Misu stopped pealing the apple and grabbed Shingyoji's hand. _(The hand holding an apple slice to feed Misu)_

"I think there is some other fruit that I'd like a taste of right now. That fruit is called 'Shingyoji," Misu whispered as he leaned towards Shingyoji.

Misu moved closer to Shingyoji's face and finally their lips touched. Misu kissed Shingyoji lightly but then more passionately. They were inseparable from that moment. Between each kiss he got, Shingyoji was overjoyed and ever breath he could squeeze in, the kiss was even longer.

"Shingyoji, you were right, that apple was sweet. I could taste it on your soft lips, but I like the taste of you...so...much better," whispered Misu as he paused between a passionate kiss.

"Arata-san...hmm…wait, what if someone sees us? What if the nurse comes in here?" breathed Shingyoji.

"Who cares? I've been waiting for a week for this. Don't make me wait any longer, Shingyoji," whispered Misu.

"Arata-san, I love you," said Shingyoji.

"I know," smiled Misu.

_(Author's notes: I'll leave this part up to your imaginations, my readers)_

~END of CHAPTER 14~


	15. To Get You Back

**Hey, here's the new chapter. I was going to release it during New Years but I just couldn't wait anymore. Enjoy everyone. **

**Thanks to:**

_**akiluv, Mozhde Rain, Magpie123, ButterflyDestiny, Kitty in the Box, Karitsa, **_**for commenting on my story and adding me/my story. **

Author's note: I do not own Takumi-kun: the Series or do I own it's characters. I only own my OC's and my story plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction, if you do not like...then don't read it. I don't even know why you're here if you don't like it. Don't leave bad comments/reviews and don't hate. Thanks and Happy New Years.

Chapter 15: To Get You Back

When Renjou snuck into his hospital room at night, Takumi got pretty angry. He was also worried that he might get in trouble for hiding someone. Trying to relieve Takumi of his stress, Renjou locked the room and went over to talk to Takumi. Renjou walked over very cautiously but quickly.

"I don't know how to make this less awkward but…Takumi, I like you," said Renjou.

"What are you talking about? Of course you like me, we're friends aren't we?" Takumi laughed.

"No…I like you…more than a friend…is what I'm saying," Renjou explained. "I've liked you for a while. And I really don't want to regret this. Takumi, I really like you."

And then it hit him. Takumi has heard someone say that before, someone who he feels like he loves very much. But the person who said it is not the person in front of him but is someone else.

"_It was him…It was Gii that said that. Yet I said such a horrible thing to him. Renjou-kun is my friend but I don't think of him in that way at all. Should I reject him? Won't break his heart and hurt his feelings? I can't do that…but I don't want to be in a relationship if I don't even love my partner. What should I do?"_ thought Takumi.

He finally made a decision. Even though Renjou is his friend, the feelings that Takumi has for him is not love. Takumi stayed quiet for a moment because he was planning on how to reject Renjou without trying to hurt him. The look on Renjou's face was very anxious but somewhat embarrassed. Takumi was so hesitant to answer him. As he was about to open his mouth to talk, Renjou interrupted him:

"You don't have to answer me now, I know that it is surprising but I want you to think about it."

"Renjou-kun," said Takumi.

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting for an answer," said Renjou. "Oh, looks like I have to go. I'll unlock the door then climb out the window again."

"Mou~ Renjou-kun, you don't ever learn, do you?" joked Takumi.

With that, Renjou unlocked the hospital door and walked over the window. He carefully climbed out the window and jumped down safely to the ground. Takumi stood at the window, watching to see that Renjou got out safely and didn't get caught, which he was able to. After seeing that Renjou has left, Takumi climbed back onto the bed, dazed. He finally remembered Gii, he remembered that Gii was the one who saved him from the dark hole he was in.

_"Gii, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't remember you. You helped me by your love...and yet I said those things to you. I'm a terrible person," _ thought Takumi, his heart was broken.

The next day, Shouzou came in and visited Takumi at the usual time. When Shouzou came in to see Takumi, he noticed that Takumi looked a little different, he had to ask.

"Takumi, are you okay?"

"Akaike-kun...I remembered everything," smiled Takumi.

"You did! That's great, Hayama. And you remember...Gii?" Asked Shouzou.

"Yes, but...I feel so terrible," said Takumi. "Even though you told me about Gii, I treated it as a joke and I...I don't know what to do."

"Hayama, it's okay. Gii knew the conditions about your memory loss and he was willing to accept it. Although I didn't really expect you to explode on him like that," Shouzou pointed out.

"What was I supposed to do? I was so confused then I mean suddenly telling me that we were in a relationship when I was clueless about everything? This is partly your fault you know," pouted Takumi.

"Alright, alright I'll take partial fault at this problem. Now that you have your memories back, you're back to the Hayama that we all know. But why do you look so down?" Asked Shouzou.

"Well,,,last night, Renjou-kun came here," started Takumi.

"What, he came here? Wait to visit?" Shouzou asked in a shocked tone.

"No, he snuck in at night," exclaimed Takumi.

"Well, that guy must be planning something. You have to be careful, Hayama. You guys may have been friends when you were little but people change, you know," Shouzou warned.

"I know that, but I just can't hate him," said Takumi.

"So why did he sneek in last night?" Shouzou asked.

"He...um...confessed to me," said Takumi.

"Again? Wow, he must be really deperate. But using the moment where you lost your memories to form a relationship? That's just terrible," said Shouzou. "What did you say? I mean you turned him down, right?" Takumi stayed quiet.

"Hayama, you're in a relationship with Gii. You have to turn him down. You still love Gii don't you?" Shouzou asked.

"I do but after the way I treated him, I'm scared that he might not have the same feelings for me anymore," exclaimed Takumi.

"Hayama listen to me, Gii loves you and no one else. That feeling for you will never change no matter what happens. You're going to be released in a few days and you'll be able to be with Gii again. Don't worry," assured Shouzou.

"But-"

"If you're so worried then why don't we test Gii out then? To see if he still has the same feelings for you, we'll put him to the test," suggested Shouzou.

"Isn't that a little mean?" asked Takumi.

"Do you want to confirm his feelings or not?" Shouzou asked.

"I do," asnwered Takumi.

"Then we'll put them to a test. Actually...maybe we can use Renjou as part of the plan as well. Look Hayama, don't answer to his confession yet, but hang around him more. I'm guessing Renjou will come here soon, probably to look for your answer. So when he comes, I'll bring Gii to 'visit' you and he'll probably get jealous seeing that you're hanging around Renjou," said Shouzou. "If Gii is jealous that you're hanging out with Renjou, then it will show that he still loves you."

"But aren't we just using Renjou-kun? That's kind of...mean," said Takumi.

"Hayama, think of this kind of as a pay back for what he did to you before, alright?" Shouzou smiled maliciously.

_"Man, he's creeping me out. Is this a new side of Akaike-kun? Wonder why I never noticed it,_" thought Takumi.

After telling Takumi about their little plan, Shouzou left to do his part in the test, leaving Takumi to handle the other part, hanging out with Renjou. Takumi felt troubled with that because of what happened the night before. He felt that it might feel awkward between them because Renjou had just confessed to him. But for the sake of his relationship with Gii, Takumi was willing to move pass the other night and succeed in the plan.

Shortly afterwards, Renjou did come to visit just like Shouzou planned, but Renjou wasn't looking for an aswer, he was just there to visit. The two friends walked out to the hospital park where Takumi met the children from the other day. The two teenagers started to play with the little kids and talking to them.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Shouzou looked around for Gii, asking his friends where Gii was when finally he saw Gii sitting on the beach shore. He walked over to and sat down next to his friend. Gii was quiet and Shouzou could tell that Gii was still depressed about Takumi. Knowing that his best friend was in that condition, Shouzou commenced with his plan. After nudging his friend and trying to start a random conversation in hopes that Gii will fall into the trap, he finally did.

"How is he doing?" Gii finally asked.

"He's doing well. He started to remember more faces now, that's a good start, right?" said Shouzou.

"Yeah...that's great," said Gii.

"Gii, you have to go and visit him, at least once. You haven't gone at all," suggested Shouzou.

"I don't feel like going," shrugged Gii. He then stood up to leave, avoiding that conversation. As he walked away, Shouzou stood up and yelled:

"You're not going because you're afraid that he might reject you like last time, right? You're just running away from every problem again, aren't you? Gii. I'm your best friend, I can see right through you."

There was no answer from Gii, just the sound of beach waves crashing onto the shore, the sound of the wind rustling in the air and the seaguls squaking loudly.

"Gii, if you don't face this now, you're going to lose him. You still love Hayama, don't you? Then stop running away. I'm telling you, you're going to lose him," said Shouzou.

Seeing that nothing he just said took any effect on Gii, Shouzou decided to tell Gii what Takumi had just told him minutes ago:

"Renjou confessed to him last night, Gii. And Hayama's hesitating to asnwer but he might respond to that confession with a yes. What do you think will happen then?"

"What?" Asked Gii with a shocked tone.

"He confessed to Hayama. That brat snuck into the hospital and confessed to Hayama!" yelled Shouzou.

"If Takumi wants to answer 'yes' to Renjou then that's his disicion, not mine," said Gii. "i don't see how he wouldn't, they've known each other since they were kids."

"Yes but you're the one who cured his phobia, that makes to important to him," yelled Shouzou.

"But he doesn't remember me!" yelled Gii. "He doesn't know who I am anymore. You saw the way he treated me last time."

"Just believe in him, those memories will come back, trust me," said Shouzou.

"You're telling me to trust you? Fine, I'll trust you but only because you're my friend," said Gii as he finally gave in.

The two boys headed to the hospital and went to visit Takumi. As according to plan, Takumi was hanging out with Renjou. Shouzou then saw the look on Gii's face change. He tightened his hands into a fist and that was when Shouzou knew that his plan had worked. He looked over to Takumi and saw that he was also looking at Gii with a worried expression. From behind Gii, Shouzou gave Takumi a thumbs up that Gii was jealous. But then Renjou noticed Gii and Shouzou standing at the side and he became serious. He whispered into Takumi's ear that he had to leave and said good-bye to the kids. As he walked away, he stopped by Gii and whispered:

"Takumi is mine, so _you_ should back off. Besides, he doesn't even remember who you are anymore and he thinks your relationship is a joke. Might as well give up now and save the heartbreak, Gii-san. Its over..for the two of you that is. Now it's my turn...to step in for you."

After saying that, Renjou walked casually out of the hospital gates and back to the hotel. Hearing what Renjou said, Gii showed the signs of finally giving up. He loosened his grip and walked back to the hotel. Shouzou made eye contact to Takumi, telling him that he'll follow Gii and watch over him. Takumi nodded, showing Shouzou that he understood. Shouzou ran after Gii and the two walked back to the hotel. The children left the hospital park and went back home. Takumi then when back to his dull hospital room and sat at a seat near the window. He started to wonder what Renjou had said that made Gii leave. Back at the hotel, Gii sat in the large hotel room with the sound of the t.v murmuring in the background. The words that Renjou said to him echoed in his head over and over again.

_"Did Takumi answered to Renjou's confession already? Did he really move on?" _ thought Gii.

Two days have passed since Gii last saw Takumi at the hospital. Everytime Shouzou asked Gii to go visit Takumi, Gii would deny the invitation. One day. while he was taking a stroll in the hotel park, Gii thought he saw Takumi walking around the park as well. Gii walked up closer to see it was actually Takumi, and to his surprise it was Takumi. He was shocked to seee that Takumi was out of the hospital. As Gii was about to go up to talk to Takumi, he heard someone call out Takumi's name so he quietly hid behind a tree.

"Renjou-kun," called Takumi.

"Hey! You told be that you could get out of the hospital even further now? That's great. I didn't know they would let you go out like this," said Renjou.

"Well... I did get extended time but they don't know that I am out. I snuck out to meet you," said Takumi. Gii was shocked to hear that Takumi would sneak out to meet Renjou.

"Eh? You snuck out? Is that even allowed?" Asked Renjou.

"Don't worry I'll go back when my time is up," assured Takumi.

"Ok, I don't want you to get kicked out of the hospital just because of me," said Renjou.

"It's fine, the hospital can't kick me out. I could can just get in a lot of trouble if i'm not in my room later," said Takumi.

"Alright, so what is that you wanted to talk about?" Asked Renjou.

"Um...it's about the other day. You know when you confessed to me," started Takumi. Gii could not listen to their conversation anymore so he quietly left from his spot back to his room.

"I'm sorry, Renjou-kun. I can't accept your feelings for me. I don't feel that way for you. You're my childhood friend and that will never change," said Takumi.

"Oh, so you remember him now, huh?" Asked Renjou.

"Yeah, when you confessed to me, I suddenly remembered about him," said Takumi.

"Well...thank you for telling. I guess confessing to you the second didn't work," said Renjou.

"I'm sorry Renjou, but I really hope that you and I can still stay friends like we were before. I really don't want to lose a good friend like you," said Takumi.

"Of course we're still friends and we'll always be," smiled Renjou.

"I'm glad we cleared the air between us. Now things won't be too awkward, right?" Asked Takumi.

"Of course, it's going be just like old time," laughed Renjou. "Okay well it looks like you should head back to the hospital. I'll walk you back."

When Takumi was back in his hospital room, he was visited by Shouzou again, as usual. He told Shouzou that he had rejected Renjou.

"So you finally did it, huh?" said Shouzou.

"I can't say yes to him if I still love Gii," said Shouzou.

"That's right. But id doesn't seem like my plan isn't having any affect on Gii," said Shouzou.

"Akaike-kun, what are we going to do?" Asked Takumi.

What will Takumi do if their plan doesn't work anymore? Does Gii still love Takumi like he always does? Find out in the next chapter.

**Sorry this chapter is a little wishy washy. I didn't really know how to end it sorry. But wait for the next chapter, it'll probably make up for it.**


	16. Forever With You

**Hey everyone, I got finally had enough time to write the next chapter. Here you go and hope you like it.**

**Thanks to:**

_**Mozhde Rain, Karitsa, Ellie, Magpie123 **_**for reviewing and commenting on my story.**

Author's note: I do not own Takumi-kun: the Series or do I own it's characters. I only own my OC's and my story plot. This is a yaoi fanfiction, if you do not like...then don't read it. I don't even know why you're here if you don't like it. Don't leave bad comments/reviews and don't hate.

Chapter 16: Forever With You

Shouzou is getting angry that his plans aren't working as he had planned them to. He walked in circles in his room, trying to figure out a way to get Gii back together with Takumi. Sitting around and standing up did not help his thinking. He turned on the t.v. and started to flip the channels. While channel surfing, a movie came on. While Shouzou was watching, an idea came to his mind. However, after thinking about it, Shouzou was hesitant about going through with it.

_"But, wait...aren't I playing the role of a match maker here? Those two owe me big time after this. Though I can't really do anything with Hayama, that'll be kind of wrong. I mean, hitting on my best friend's boyfriend? Hmm...this is tough. Although I can make it look as if I was trying to. And if Gii sees this, he'll probably get angry and or jealous, whichever works. If he reacts to this, then Hayama will see that Gii obviously still has feelings for him. Then they'll make up and then it'll be a happily ever after story. Oh what am I thinking? This isn't a fairly tale...well it does sound like a bullet proof plan, might as well give it a shot," _thought Shouzuo. "_Seriously if those two don't make up soon, I'm going to pull out all the hair on my head. Talk about tough love."_

And the day afterwards, Shouzou decided to start his plan. However, he didn't tell anyone of his plan and not even Takumi. It was a sinister plan but it was for a good cause so he continued with planning it. For his plan to work, Shouzou timed the minutes it took to get from the hotel to the hospital. In order to have the right moment for Gii to enter, there has to be an accurate time. According to the different trials that Shouzou ran, it would take Gii about ten minutes to get to the hospital and into Takumi's room.

When Shouzou ran his trials, he entered Takumi's room many times. Takumi gave him a questioning look but didn't bother to ask. Then Shouzou set the right time during the day to commence his plan. The right time should be when Gii was sulking in his room after lunch or maybe dinner. Then after being able to plan out everything perfectly, Shouzou headed back to the hotel to spend his day as usual. He went to check up on Gii and tried to convince him to go out and have some fun, Shouzou managed to push Gii into the pool and got his best friend to do something than being depress all day and all night long.

After they had dinner, Shouzou told Gii that he will go visit Takumi one last time for the day. As he walked to the hospital, Shouzou thought of ways to get Gii over the hospital with a reasonable amount of time. He thought that maybe he should make up a stupid lie to get Gii over here. When he arrived near the door of Takumi's room, Shouzou pulled out his cellphone and texted an 'urgent' message to Gii. The message read:

"_Gii! Something terrible has happened, an old lady fell near the hospital and I need to help her. Can you check on Hayama for me?"_

Minutes later, Shouzou recieved a reply from Gii saying:

"_Are you serious? I'm not in the mood. Just help the old lady and visit him tomorrow."_

Shouzou knew that his friend would say something like this so he replied to that message saying:

_"Well, I'm still worried. What if Renjou sneaks in a tries something on Hayama? Wouldn't you be worried? Just go check on him for me."_

Minutes later, Shouzou got a reply from Gii saying that he will go check on Takumi, but it didn't look like he was too happy about it. This was a chance for Shouzou to set the scene up. He walked into the room and saw Takumi standing by the window. Shouzou noticed that the arm cast that the doctors gave to Takumi was now only an arm brace. He was glad that Takumi was healing perfectly but then he was hesitant to proceed with his plan.

_"What if I end up hurting him mentally and physically?" _thought Shouzou."_Gii will kill me."_

"Akaike-kun, you're back. How was day?" asked Takumi.

"It was great. How about you?" Asked Shouzou.

_"I have to stop these two from enduring anymore pain. I want things to go back to normal. Looks like I might have to go through with this plan," _thought Shouzou.

While two were talking, Shouzou began to move closer to Takumi. Takumi found this a little weird so he started to back away.

"Akaike-kun...what's wrong?" Takumi asked.

"I'm sorry," whispered Shouzou.

Then he did something Takumi never thought of. His lips, the lips that were just meant for Gii touched someone else. Shouzou was forcing a kiss onto Takumi's lips. Takumi was struggling to get away but Shouzou was too strong and Takumi's broken arm limited his strength. But after all the pushing, Takumi managed to break free. He tried to run for the door but Shouzou grabbed Takumi by his left arm and pulled him back. Takumi tried to pushed Shouzou away but the two stumbled to the ground. Takumi tried reasoning with Shouzou but he finally gave up.

"Even though you're in so much trouble, you still don't have the heart to get me into trouble, do you? Go on, beg for mercy, call out or scream for help but Gii won't come for you," whispered Shouzou.

"Why are you doing this, Akaike-kun?" Takumi asked as tears filled up his eyes.

_"I'm sorry Hayama, I don't want to hurt you. Please, this is for you and Gii. Please forgive me," _thought Shouzou.

At that time, Gii was making his way towards to hospital. Walking along the roads of the Okinawa, Gii was expecting some ambulances that should be helping an old lady as his friend described. But nothing was there, not even the sound of a crowd. Finding it suspicious, Gii walked a little faster towards the hospital. As he walked up the stairs towards Takumi's hospital room he heard the nurses talking to each other.

"The room of that boy...Hayama Takumi, he gets a lot of visistors." said the first nurse. "He's such a cutie. I want to have a little brother like him."

"And they are all so attractive," squelled the next nurse.

"Speaking of which, another boy just came in. Come to think of it, the boy visits a lot, don't you think?" Asked the third nures.

"But did you hear what happened to him? Poor lad, he and another boy drowned at the sea. He came here in a worser than his friend," said another nurse.

_"Even the nurses were gossiping about Takumi. He's popular as always no matter where we go, no one can avoid talking about him," _thought Gii as he smiled at the gossiping nurses.

Then a thought came to Gii'd mind, it might be Renjou in there with Takumi. He rushed towards the room and slided the door open with all his might. There he saw a shoking sight, his best friend pinning his lover down to the ground. Gii was furious and confused as to why Shouzou would do something like this. Gii walked over to the two on the floor, pulled Shouzou off of Takumi and then punched him straight across the face. Shouzou almost fell backwards but he got his balance back from leaning on the window. Gii rushed over the Takumi's side and helped him up. Takumi was shaking and the tears fell non-stop but didn't make a sound.

"Takumi, are you alright?" Gii asked.

"Gii?" asked Takumi.

"I'm here, I'm right here," assured Gii as he wrapped his arms around his shaking lover.

After hearing Gii's sweet voice, being in Gii's tight embrace, Takumi could no longer hold in his panicked voice. He cried silently in Gii's arms. Takumi was overjoyed that Gii was embracing him again but he was also shocked that Shouzou would hurt him like that. Gii was in pain hearing his lover cry and he looked up to Shouzou, glaring at him.

"I don't even know where to begin! How...why would you do something like this?" Gii asked with an angry tone.

"Calm down, Gii. I have a reason for doing this," said Shouzou as he wiped the blood of his cut lip. "Just let me close the door and we'll talk."

"No, you have some explaining to do," said Gii as he let go of Takumi and grabbed Shouzou by the colar of his shirt.

"Gii, I don't want to fight you. All I want is to close the door because right now, people are staring at us. We need some privacy," exclaimed Shouzou as he shook off Gii's hands.

After closing the door, Shouzou walked back to his spot by the window. Gii then helped Takumi back into the bed. Gii sat next to Takumi and awaited Shouzou explaination.

"Hayama, I'm sorry for doing that but I have a reason," started Shouzou.

"What kind of a reason was it for you to do this?" Asked Gii, furiously.

"Hayama, I told you I was going to prove to you that Gii still loves you no matter what, right?" Asked Shouzou. "That was just part of my plan. I really didn't mean to harm you."

"What? A plan? What are you talking about?" Asked Gii.

"Gii still loves you, right? What happened just now was the only way I could make you see that Gii still loves you. If I had told you, you wouldn't have gone through with it," explained Shouzou.

"But how could you even think about doing something like that?" Asked Takumi in a choked up tone.

"What is going on here? A plan to do what?" Asked Gii. "If this is your idea of a joke then it is not funny, Shouzou. Takumi doesn't even remember me. And you guys made a plan on me? This is such a waste of time, I'm leaving."

Gii stood up and made his way for the door until Takumi ran after him. Before Gii reached for the door, Takumi quickly pulled Gii back and kissed him gently on his lips. Gii was completely surprised as to why Takumi would do something like this. Their lips unlocked and with a worried look, Takumi said:

"Gii, don't go, please."

"Takumi...you-"

"Gii, can you put it together now?" Asked Shouzou.

"Takumi, you remembered everything? Even about us?" Asked Gii.

"Yeah I did," smiled Takumi.

"How? I mean...when?" Asked Gii.

Shouzou then explained to Gii everything that happened before this incident. After hearing what happened, Gii was just happy that he got Takumi back everything could go back to the way it was before. Shouzou left the room to let Takumi and Gii have some alone time plus he wanted to get his lip treated. Outside the room he met up with a nurse:

"Could you please treat this for me?"

"Oh dear, what happened?" Asked the nurse.

"I bumped into IV fluid stand...it's a long story," said Shouzou as he walked away with the nurse.

"_I hope you're happy now, Hayama. You seriously owe me one,"_ thought Shouzou. "_You too, Gii."_

Back at the room, Gii and Takumi sat face to face on the bed. There was an awkward silence in the room. Neither one could believe that they could finally be together again. Both people were filled with joy and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Gii. I didn't know how to tell you about all this," started Takumi.

"No, this is also my fault. I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. But instead, I was running away from you. I was afraid of hurting you again," said Gii.

"Hurting me? You never did anything like that. It was me that hurt you. I yelled at you and then avoided you," said Takumi. "After remembering everything, I felt so guilty and I thought that you might not feel the same way for me anymore. Stupid, huh?"

"What? Takumi, I made a commitment to myself for protecting you. Loving you was part of that commitment," assured Gii as he stroked Takumi's cheek gently. "Takumi, I love you and that will never change."

"Gii...I love you, too,' smiled Takumi.

"Now, I want to reclaim to lips of yours since Shouzou...took them. He's going to pay big time for doing that," joked Gii.

"Mou~ Gii, Akaike-kun was only trying to help. Although it was rather shocking," laughed Takumi.

"I don't care! Best friend or not, he still kissed the person I love and that is unforgivable," said Gii.

"Are you going to reclaim me or will I have to wait for someone else?" Takumi asked sarcastically.

Gii smiled and moved closer to Takumi. Their lips touched and it was as if fireworks have gone off. The two were finally re-united again. It seemed as if Gii wasn't going to let Takumi go at that moment but who could blame him, he's been waiting forever for this moment. What seemed as if it could only happen in his dreams have finally come true. Their summer was complete because they had each other.

_**~The End~**_

**Me: Thank you so much for reading this. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed my fanfiction. And please look forward to more of my fanfictions. And-**

**Takumi: Whoa whoa, wait. That's the end?**

**Me: Well yeah, I mean sixteen chapters...that's a lot don't you think?**

**Gii: Well, yeah but I'm pretty sure you have even more ideas in that pretty little head of yours.**

**Me: Are you trying to flirt with me? You have Takumi, don't you?**

**Takumi: Yeah, I'm her on this. Don't try anything or I'll dump you.**

**Me: Hahahah! Oh you guys, alright stop fighting. You don't want to upset your fans, do you?**

**Gii: Alright, alright. I'll stop. But you do have more ideas don't you. **

**Me: Well...I might have this one idea.**

**Takumi: Well what is it?**

**Gii: I knew you had an idea in there.**

**Takumi: Gii...**

**Me: Ahem! Anyways, I was going to do a OVA...hmm...how about a summer festival?**

**Takumi: That sounds fantastic! I can't wait.**

**Me: Please look forward to the OVA's everyone on fanfiction.**

**Gii: I'm sure this author won't let you down.**

**Takumi: You're pushing it, Gii, seriously.**

**Me: Mou~ you guys**


End file.
